


Especie Protegida

by Altebar



Category: Bleach
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Emotionally Repressed, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Nobility, Original Character(s), Political Alliances, Romance, Seduction, Sex Positive
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 58,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altebar/pseuds/Altebar
Summary: Tras la derrota de Aizen, la precaria paz es rota por el regreso de los Yokai, demonios, que ya no confían en los shinigami para proteger los reinos y las almas y desean negociar un tratado entre ambos mundos, un tratado con el que no todos están de acuerdo. ¿Quién es amigo y quién enemigo?Su regreso sacudirá todos los mundos, pero sobre todo el mundo de Abarai Renji, que tendrá que cuestionarse muchas cosas sobre su propia naturaleza mientras intenta comprender porqué su capitán, Byakuya, parece estar en su contra.





	1. Tiempos extraños

 

 

**Capítulo 1. Tiempos Extraños**

La patrulla nocturna paseaba inquieta ese anochecer.

Era tiempo de paz, con el traidor Aizen finalmente derrotado, Hueco Mundo sellado y los arrancar o bien destruidos o derrotados. Los puestos de capitán que habían quedado vacíos por las terribles traiciones habían sido ocupados por los vizard redimidos y restaurados como shinigami.

Mucho había cambiado, y pese a la victoria, los cimientos mismos de toda la sociedad habían sido removidos, la sensación de invulnerabilidad, la confianza en el poder de los Capitanes y la confianza en sí, habían sufrido un duro golpe.

Antes de todo aquello, las patrullas que recorrían el interior del Seireitei, considerado un lugar inviolable, se preocupaban más por los shinigami de las otras divisiones que de enemigos que pudiesen atravesar las murallas y barreras que protegían el castillo y los cuarteles de los shinigami, separándolas de Rukongai. Ahora esa sensación había desaparecido.

Un viento súbito y frío puso la carne de gallina a los dos centinelas.

\- Deja de hacer eso.

Ito recibió un codazo de su compañero Kato, y trató de contener su tic nervioso, que le llevaba a chasquear la lengua contra el paladar.

\- No quiero otra cosa que terminar la guardia.- Confesó mientras cruzaban otra esquina, las calles mas exteriores del Seireitei eran un laberinto de calles virtualmente idénticas.

\- Ve por esa calle y yo iré por la vuelta de la esquina, así nos ahorraremos la vuelta completa a la manzana, no quiero estar aquí toda la noche.

Ito asintió, no le agradaba ir solo pero la perspectiva de volver antes al cuartel era más que suficiente.

Casi se dio de bruces con una mujer de espaldas. Inmediatamente se echó hacia atrás y desenvainó su espada con la torpeza del nerviosismo y la inexperiencia.

\- ¡Se... señorita, identifíquese inmediatamente!.- Se calmó un poco al comprender la total ausencia de peligro y tomó aliento.- Señorita, no son horas de estar por aquí sola.

La mujer lloraba, con el rostro vuelto, y los hombros sacudidos por acongojantes sollozos.

\- La he perdido, la he perdido...

\- ¿Señorita?.- Ito envainó y se acercó compasivo.- ¿Qué ha perdido?

La joven se volvió, Ito palideció y no pudo ni gritar, pues su garganta se cerró de puro terror. No había rasgo alguno, ni ojos, ni nariz, no boca. La mujer no tenía rostro.

Salió corriendo finalmente gritando, y al volver la esquina chocó frontalmente con su compañero Kato, cayendo los dos al suelo en una maraña de brazos y piernas.

\- ¡Deja de chillar, ¿que pasa?! ¡Ito, ¿qué pasa?!

\- Un... una mujer... no tenía...- Ito intentó hacerse entender.- ¡No tenía cara!

\- ¿Sin cara? ¿Desfigurada?

\- ¡No! ¡Sin cara, sin rasgos!

Kato frunció el ceño y después pareció iluminarse con una idea.

\- ¿Sin rasgos?.- Y lentamente se pasó la palma de la mano por la cara.- ¿Quieres decir, así?

Ito sintió un horror frío subirle desde el estómago.

El rostro de Kato había desaparecido e Ito mas que gritar, aulló de terror.

* * *

En una casa de huéspedes del distrito 48 de Rokungai Sur, una pareja saltó por la ventana, aterrada, suplicando a las "malvadas sandalias" que les dejaran marchar. Aun tras la caída, maltrechos, siguieron corriendo para poder tierra de por medio.

* * *

Al norte, en unos baños del peligroso y malogrado distrito 65, un gran grupo de yakuzas tuvo que huir en paños menores, empapados, con varios miembros malheridos y muchos desaparecidos, farfullando y contando a cuantos encontraron que habían sido emboscados por horribles monstruos escamosos.

* * *

La humilde tienda de una anciana del distrito 53 del Este, recibió a medianoche la visita de un niño, que perdido, le solicitó pasar la noche. Cuando la anciana aceptó, compasiva, el niño cruzó el umbral y se desvaneció como una ilusión de niebla. La asustada mujer se encerró en su dormitorio hasta el alba, al salir, descubrió que toda su casa estaba llena de bandejas de Tofu fresco apiladas y empaquetadas.

* * *

En los campos de entrenamiento de la Academia Shino, airados gritos despertaron a todos los estudiantes, que se asomaron a la ventana, solo para ver, horrorizados, como una especie de enorme rueda de carro, envuelta en llamas, cruzaba los campos de entrenamiento a toda velocidad. Algunos perjuraron que en el centro de la rueda, giraba la cabeza de un hombre, responsable de los gritos. Dichos alumnos, al llegar el alba, quedaron súbita e inexplicablemente ciegos.

* * *

En el Centro de Investigación y Desarrollo, la noche pasó en calma, nadie vio nada en las cámaras de vigilancia, nadie oyó nada, y los innumerables sistemas de detección no dieron aviso alguno. Antes del alba, cuando se llenaron de avisos de alarma desde el exterior, y los shinigami ocuparon sus cuerpos, descubrieron horrorizados que algo o alguien había cubierto de espesa baba todos los paneles y pantallas, como si alguna enorme babosa se hubiese paseado por doquier, inutilizando los detectores.

* * *

Antes que el sol saliese por el horizonte, todas las divisiones del Gotei 13 estaban en pie, hirviendo de actividad, pero también sumidas en el caos. Informes confusos, rumores sin fundamente y testimonios aterrados se acumulaban en los despachos, pasando de mano en mano en total descoordinación.

Demasiados sucesos extraños habían ocurrido en una única noche, por toda la Sociedad de Almas, sin importar cuan protegido fuese el lugar, o cuan insignificante.

* * *

El Comandante General Yamamoto, líder del Gotei 13, capitán de la Primera División, tomaba té en su despacho, meditando, sin ninguna preocupación en su mente. No había nada de qué preocuparse en aquel tan necesario periodo de paz. Un viejo amigo había llegado durante la noche, habían estado charlando de esto y aquello durante horas, recordando viejos tiempos.

\- Más té, y más de estas deliciosas pastas.

\- Por supuesto.- Yamamoto hizo un gesto e inmediatamente su teniente Sasakibe acudió a cumplir con la petición.

Su amigo dio un paseo por la Primera División, era de total confianza y nadie puso traba alguna, no había motivo alguno, por lo que a Yamamoto correspondía, su casa era su casa.

Poco después de acabar con todas las pastas, su amigo se despidió jovialmente y le despidieron con tristeza en las puertas. El Comandante General echaría de menos a su querido amigo.

Un rato después, de nuevo en su despacho, Yamamoto se preguntó como era posible que ya no quedasen pastas, ni té. Poco a poco fue tomando nota de un montón de detalles diferentes, los cajones parecían revueltos, era demasiado pronto para que los criados hubiesen preparado desayunos, algunas puertas estaban entreabiertas y... ¡alguien había usado sus sandalias y sus kimonos!

Enfurecido, Yamamoto hizo llamar a su teniente para que diese la alarma, alguien había entrado hasta lo más profundo del Seireitei bajo sus narices, el peligro que corrían era inconcebible.

\- Nadie ha visto nada sospechoso. Las protecciones están en su lugar, además...

\- ¡Silencio!.- Yamamoto se mesó la larga barba y se apoyó en su cayado, concentrándose, algo iba mal, muy mal, algo le picaba en la nuca.

No habían saltado las protecciones porque ellos... ellos habían levantado las barreras, él mismo había acudido a la puerta, los criados habían dejado pasar... al viejo amigo.

Abrió los ojos como platos.

Él no tenía ningún "viejo amigo". Un hombre, un anciano había venido... y todos los allí presentes le habían permitido entrar, le habían dejado hacer y deshacer a su antojo, como si aquella fuese su casa...

El velo de la ilusión se levantó de sus ojos, y el poderoso hechizo se deshizo alrededor del lugar. Inmediatamente Sasakibe mostró un gesto de sorpresa y consternación.

\- ¿Cómo ha sido posible?.- Musitó el teniente.

Por toda la División, despertados del imperativo que les había convencido de la autoridad y legitimidad del intruso, todos los guardias y criados corrían a dar la alarma y tratar de averiguar cuanto daño había sido causado.

\- Convoca una reunión de urgencia. Inmediatamente.

Fiel a su conocida eficacia, Sasakibe corrió a cumplir con sus deseos, sin hacer más preguntas ni perder tiempo alguno.

Solo, el Comandante General apretó sus nudosas manos sobre el bastón, un escalofrío le recorrió.

\- Un nurarihyon... Los  **Yokai**  nos invaden.

Las alarmas sonaron en todas las Divisiones. Reunión de emergencia para todos los capitanes.

* * *

Abarai Renji se clavó los dedos en la frente tratando de contener la jaqueca que martilleaba dentro de su cráneo. Llevaba despierto desde la una de la mañana, cuando los gritos de los vecinos del bloque en que vivía habían empezado a chillar y dar voces por las ventanas, despertando a todo el vecindario.

El teniente había salido a comprobar el alboroto, como todo el mundo.

Un bromista, o mas bien una cuadrilla de bromistas, dada la magnitud de la tropelía, había ido piso por piso manchando toda la ropa tendida. Una vecina que trabajaba de noche había visto el desastre y avisado a todo el mundo, provocando el despertar de todos.

Renji había recogido su propia sábana tendida, totalmente cubierta de manchas como patas de animal... ¿de mapache? ¿de tanuki? Además no era barro, ¡era tinta negra! No iba a haber manera de limpiar aquello.

Por mas que había dado vueltas al vecindario, no había dado con los gamberros, ni rastro. Cuando se había dado por vencido y decidido volver a casa y dormir, se había dado de bruces con una pareja, vecinos de otro bloque, que habían empezado a jurar y perjurar que el techo de su casa había sido ocupado por... ¿un duende?

Había dirigido a ambos a la guardia de shinigamis mas cercana, porque él no pensaba ponerse a ir casa por casa persiguiendo "duendes". Pero a esas alturas estaba claro que algo muy raro estaba ocurriendo.

Cuando había llegado a la División Seis se había encontrado con que muchos shinigami que esa noche no tenían guardia, ya estaban allí, poniéndose sus uniformes y compartiendo historias, a cada cual más rocambolesca.

No le importaba no entender nada, lo que estaba claro es que estaban bajo ataque, de lo que fuera. Renji se puso el uniforme y empezó a imponer el orden, tratando de sacar algo en claro de todo aquello.

Mientras le iban informando estaba claro que aquello era un problema global.

\- ¡Teniente Abarai! He reunido más informes.

Rikichi reapareció frente a su mesa con docenas de papeles. Renji cogió un par y volvió a llevarse las manos a la cabeza.

\- ¡No, no, solo nuestra jurisdicción! Manda mariposas a las demás Divisiones o estaremos trabajando todos por duplicado.

\- ¡Si, señor!.- Rikichi asintió y volvió a recogerlo todo.

\- No me lo puedo creer.

Renji empezó a separar los informes por direcciones, esperaba que la División 12 y la 2 se acabasen ocupando de investigar todo aquello y él solo tuviera que trasladarles el trabajo.

Pasaron horas de separar el trigo de la paja, algunas informaciones no pasaban de ser rumores oídos de tercera mano y no pensaba dejarlos pasar.

Cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse amanecía, y Renji estaba a punto de arrojar el ilegible testimonio sobre una sombrilla con lengua por la ventana.

\- ¡No pienso leer ni un informe más!

\- Entonces debería replantearse su puesto, teniente Abarai.

Renji levantó la vista para encontrarse con el severo rostro de su capitán Byakuya Kuchiki.

Le acabo de gritar a mi superior, muy bien, Renji, muy bien, la guinda del día, o más bien la noche.

Sobre todo con lo tenso que había sido todo desde la guerra contra Aizen.

Después de su enfrentamiento durante el desastre que había sido el intento de ejecución de Rukia, y tras el momento que Byakuya había tenido con Rukia, sincerándose sobre su frialdad y el motivo de la adopción de esta en el clan Kuchiki, hablando de su difunta esposa... la actitud del noble había mejorado, quizá no a ojos de extraños, pero para aquellos más cercanos y familiarizados con su reiatsu, Byakuya había parecido menos áspero, más cercano, sobre todo con Rukia.

Entonces había tenido lugar... no tenía ni idea qué, y Byakuya parecía haber decidido poner un muro absolutamente glacial entre capitán y teniente. Al principio Renji había estado histérico preguntándose sin parar qué era lo que había podido hacer, porque tenía que ser algo que había hecho, había ido por toda la División preguntándose qué era ese horrible desastre que ahora tenía que solucionar.

Pero no había encontrado nada que mereciese aquella súbita frialdad. Confuso, había pensado que quizá se trataba de otra clase de problema, algo ajeno a la División que afectaba a su Capitán. Había preguntado a Rukia, pero no había obtenido ninguna respuesta sencilla, por lo que ella sabía todo iba bien en la mansión Kuchiki, no era que pasase mucho tiempo allí, pero tampoco había percibido ningún cambio en el trato de su hermano, mas allá de la sustancial mejora tras la revelación de ser la hermana menor de la difunta esposa del capitán.

Así que el problema era personal. Con él.

¿Era por la rebelión de enfrentarse a él en el rescate de Rukia? Había parecido que aquello había sido... ignorado, agua pasada dados los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar. Durante la guerra contra Aizen y los Arrancar en Hueco Mundo no había notado aquella situación, cierto que Byakuya siempre era muy estricto, pero aquello había empeorado notablemente al terminar el conflicto.

Byakuya miró la mesa llena de papeles y arqueó una ceja con evidente desaprobación.

\- Buenos días, capitán Byakuya. Ha sido una noche larga y...- Empezó Renji, no obstante Byakuya le dio la espalda y salió por la puerta.

\- Espero un informe conciso encima de mi mesa.

Capullo arrogante. Renji apretó los nudillos contra la mesa, mirando la puerta cerrada con incredulidad primero y rabia después.

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki tomó asiento en su despacho, apenas había alisado sus ropas cuando se percató de que sobre la mesa, listo para ser leído y firmado por él, había un informe. Su teniente debía haberlo dejado allí para que lo pudiese leer nada más llegar a la División.

Tomó aire y lo exhaló lentamente, estaba siendo más difícil de lo que imaginaba. Y sin embargo estaba seguro de que era la decisión correcta, por su propio bien y también el de Abarai, aunque no podía culparle por no saber lo que ocurría.

La reacción del pelirrojo había sido predecible, al menos hasta hacía unos días. Renji había reaccionado con culpabilidad al principio, yendo de un lado a otro visiblemente preocupado, tratando de arreglar un problema que, sin saberlo él mismo, no existía, al menos a sus ojos.

Byakuya lo había previsto, y había esperado que eventualmente Renji aceptase la situación, que volvían a ser estrictamente capitán y teniente, con un claro escalafón, como al principio, cuando el otro había obtenido el puesto. No eran camaradas como otros oficiales shinigami de protocolo más laxo.

Entonces Renji había reaccionado con una furia diferente a la habitual, y Byakuya se había encontrado con una táctica diferente a la clásica técnica de Renji de cargar contra todo de cabeza y sin pararse a pensar.

Una táctica pasivo-agresiva. Renji había pasado a hacer sus labores como un teniente modélico, adelantándose a los deseos de su capitán, manteniendo el orden y la disciplina de los reclutas y ocupándose de todo en general.

Todo ello con una expresión de ira contenida en el tatuado gesto, por supuesto. Renji podía sorprender con muchas cosas, pero siempre llevaba sus sentimientos a la vista de todos, mentir no era parte de su naturaleza.

A Byakuya cada vez le resultaba mas difícil mantener aquella distancia que había decido erigir entre ellos. Mantenía su relación distante, sin más conversación que la indispensable, frases cortas, claras y concisas, manteniendo la rigidez del protocolo más absoluto.

Mucho se temía que Renji acabaría odiándole y no había querido llegar a tanto.

Echó un vistazo inicial al informe, la primera lectura le dejó bastante confuso, realizó una segunda lectura más detallada... y siguió profundamente confuso. ¿Era aquello una broma de mal gusto?

A Renji no le sorprendió en absoluto que apenas unos minutos después, Byakuya regresara al despacho contiguo, el suyo, entrando tras un breve toque en al puerta.

\- En adelante reserve sus infantiles bromas para sus "amigos" de la onceava.

En una sola frase le insultaba a él, a su elección de amistades y a otra división, Renji se incorporó de su mesa, donde aún tenía mensajes que responder. Le dolía la cabeza, necesitaba dormir, no entendía lo que ocurría ahí fuera y desde luego no podía soportar más aquella absurda hostilidad.

\- Ni yo, ni más de la mitad de esta división llevamos trabajando toda la noche para gastar una broma, el mundo no gira en torno al noble capitán Kuchiki.

Byakuya abrió los ojos como platos, la única vez que Renji se había dirigido a él con tal falta de deferencia había sido durante su combate, única y exclusivamente.

" _Tu, ¿desde cuándo has sido capaz de usar el Bankai?"_

" _Nunca lo hubieras sabido, dado que tus subordinados te importan un bledo ."_

Aquello había dolido, no en aquel momento, si no después, reflexionando sobre los fallos de su pasado como capitán. Que Renji volviese a dirigirse así a él... no era aceptable en ninguna situación, sin excusas.

\- Este informe, por así llamarlo, es una lamentable colección de supercherías.

\- Es lo que han visto y oído muchos shinigami, algunos de nuestra propia división, yo mismo he incluido lo que...

\- Un ataque infantil sobre la ropa de su vecindario, teniente, no es asunto de la sexta división, ni asunto mio.

\- ¡¿Ha leído siquiera el resto?!.- Renji golpeó la mesa, sobresaltando a ambos.

Por unos segundos ambos quedaron en silencio, mirándose, tensos, el reiatsu eléctrico como una carga estática esperando su momento, las manos casi ansiosas de tomar el pomo de sus espadas, midiéndose.

La insoportable tensión del ambiente se rompió de forma súbita con el estruendo de la alarma general.

**¡Atención a todos los capitanes! ¡Su presencia es requerida para una reunión urgente!**

Renji se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa lobuna sintiéndose vencedor, Byakuya se contuvo de replicarle , su orgullo no le permitiría ceder un milímetro, y no tenía por qué dar explicaciones.

\- Retomaremos este tema, teniente.

\- Por supuesto.- Renji gruñó más que hablar.

El noble abandonó la división con un desagradable amargor en el fondo de la boca, la tensión se desvaneció en cuanto ambos estuvieron a la suficiente distancia y solo entonces Renji se permitió volver a sentarse.

Había perdido el control. Idiota. Idiota. Kuchiki Byakuya no perdonaba la insubordinación, lo había hecho una vez, una única vez. Renji se preguntó si seguiría siendo teniente al regreso de su capitán.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** Las sagas posteriores a la derrota de Aizen no llegaron a gustarme del todo así que voy a ignorar los datos canon de esas historias a menos que me convengan.


	2. Barreras Infranquebales

**Capítulo 2. Barreras infranqueables**

Uno a uno todos se presentaron en la primera división, directamente al salón de reunión de capitanes. Byakuya atravesó el umbral y tomó nota de los allí reunidos, caras conocidas, y caras nuevas.

Al frente el Comandante General Yamamoto, como siempre en el único asiento de la sala, contra la pared y de cara a la puerta, el anciano mantenía una postura de engañosa relajación, y todos sabían que nada escapaba a su penetrante mirada.

Al un lado, Sui Feng, Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi como nuevo capitán de la tercera división, Retsu Unohana, Shinji Hirako, restaurado capitán de la quinta división, y Sajin Komamura en último lugar, mostrando su verdadero rostro de lobo.

Al otro lado Shunsui Kyōraku, quien le saludó afablemente junto a Jūshirō Ukitake, Kensei Muguruma como nuevo capitán de la novena división, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Zaraki Kempachi y Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

La mayoría de los capitanes lucían una mezcla de confusión y otros enojo.

\- Algo sorprendente, la cantidad de cables que hay que reemplazar, y sin hacer saltar ni una alarma.- Mayuri hizo un gesto grandilocuente.- Me muero por descubrir quién y cómo lo hizo.

Y probablemente hacerle una vivisección, sospechaban todos los demás.

\- Mi división está sumida en el caos.- Shinji suspiró teatral.- Los guardias no paran de hablar una mujer cuyo cuello se alargó hasta gritarles por las ventanas del segundo piso.

\- Eso no es nada.- Hitsugaya estaba más que furioso, furibundo.- Alguien cubrió de grasa los pasillos de mi división y soltó una manada de gansos furiosos.

Nadie pudo contener un escalofrío al imaginar semejante horror.

Casi todo el mundo tenía una anécdota más o menos grave que compartir, o al menos alguna habladuría. Nadie había osado molestar a Unohana, por ejemplo, ni a Komamura. Aunque probablemente la capitana de la cuarta división estaría muy ocupada con la cantidad de heridos en el hospital.

\- Silencio. No es momento de cotillear.

Todos se cuadraron a esperar que el Comandante General continuase.

\- De todo lo acontecido, muchos sucesos son simples ilusiones, trucos de salón capaces de engañar al ojo que no esta preparado. Otros son actos reales dotados de gran poder. Y ninguno de los dos debe ser tomado a la ligera.

\- ¿Estamos bajo ataque pues?.- Intervino Ukitake.- ¿Es una invasión?

\- Nadie puede estar seguro de nada... cuando se trata de los Yokai.

* * *

Cuando Byakuya regresó a su división, encontró todo bastante menos caótico que a su salida. Los reclutas le saludaron respetuosamente, como siempre, aunque comprobó que muchos seguían pareciendo algo confusos.

La tarde avanzaba hasta teñir en tonos anaranjados el cielo, la reunión se había alargado con multitud de preguntas y discusiones sobre la estrategia a seguir y la posición que debía asumir el Seireitei ante una posible invasión.

Yokai. Material de leyendas y supersticiones, al menos en los tiempos actuales, pero desde luego que eran muy reales, y los shinigami lo sabían, sencillamente habían pasado muchos siglos y solo los más ancianos recordaban cuan real había sido la presencia de los demonios y espíritus en el mundo.

Byakuya pasó por delante del pequeño despacho de su teniente, notaba dentro su presencia, su reiatsu siempre agitado como una llama al viento. Había prometido retomar aquella desagradable conversación pero realmente no quería hacerlo.

Mandó a un recluta que le llevaran un refrigerio a su despacho y entró, tenía mucho que preparar.

_... el mundo no gira en torno al noble capitán Kuchiki._

¿Era eso lo que pensaba Renji? Byakuya cerró los ojos, tenía temas importantes de los que ocuparse, podían estar bajo la sombra de una terrible amenaza, tenía que concentrarse, dejar a un lado las emociones.

Dejaría pasar la ofensa de Renji, su teniente era todo emoción, testarudo y honesto, rápido en desenvainar y en responder, como un rayo golpeando el punto más alto sin cuestionarse en absoluto. Ambos habían estado tensos, molestos, y al parecer ciertamente el pelirrojo había estado trabajando desde hacía horas en una situación que no comprendía.

No podía permitir que aquello escapara a su control. Byakuya preparó los sellos y se percató de que por fuerza tenía que pasar aquellos documentos a su teniente, era él quien debía preparar las solicitudes.

¿Desde cuando temía mandar llamar a su propio teniente? Byakuya extendió los dedos, flexionando y relajándose. Había tomado la mejor decisión posible dadas las circunstancias.

Abarai Renji se había acercado demasiado. Del mismo modo que desde el principio había percibido la ambición de Renji, burbujeando bajo la piel, su ansia de superar a su capitán, su respeto flotando sobre rivalidad, él había percibido el nuevo cambio.

Desde su combate, desde que había estado a su vera en la estancia en el hospital tras su lucha contra Ichigo, gradualmente Renji se había vuelto más cercano... hasta que Byakuya lo había visto en sus ojos marrones, cálidos, que se iluminaban como los últimos rayos del sol cuando su emoción era más sincera.

Lo había visto claro como el día, no era la primera vez que veía la admiración de un subalterno tornarse en afecto. Lo que de seguro sabía era que Renji aún no se había dado cuenta de sus propios sentimientos, porque cuando el impulsivo teniente se percatase de ellos no podría contenerlos u ocultarlos de nadie.

Abarai Renji no se escondía ni ocultaba, llamaba la atención allá donde iba, como si su natural melena carmesí no fuese suficiente, cubría su cuerpo visiblemente con aquellos tatuajes de incomprensible significado, tribales o quizá las marcas de un tigre místico, que combinados con su altura y corpulencia solo alentaban a enmarcarlo como alguien peligroso, salvaje.

Había tenido suerte de verlo, eso significaba que podía sofocar aquello antes de que se convirtiese en un problema.

No valía la pena permitir que esa emoción germinase en algo que moriría. Por el bien de Renji.

La voz de Senbonzakura llegó en un susurro.

"¿Y el tuyo?"

No tuvo oportunidad de replicar o contestar, llamaron a su puerta y su teniente entró con una bandeja. Al parecer su mensaje de traerle algo de comer había llegado a sus oídos.

Renji dejó la bandeja a un lado de la mesa y luego aguardó unos minutos en silencio.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar cual era el motivo de la emergencia?

El cualquier otra circunstancia hubiese sido una pregunta respetuosa, pero por el tono de voz y el gesto hostil, estaba claro que viniendo de Renji era un desafío. Byakuya puso toda su fuerza de voluntad en resistir el sutil insulto, no debía ceder al orgullo en aquel momento.

\- La comunidad Yokai parece haber decidido darnos un toque de atención.

A Renji podría habérselo llevado el viento de pura estupefacción.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Yokais, teniente Abarai, le recomiendo que desempolve sus lecciones de Historia de la Academia, le harán falta.

Renji apretó los puños, bullía, hubiese desenvainado a Zabimaru allí mismo. Inspiró y expiró, no, no, podía controlarse, no era una bestia estúpida.

\- Eso haré, capitán.

Por supuesto todo atisbo del respeto que transmitía su respuesta quedó roto por el portazo de dio al salir.

Byakuya se puso en pie, terriblemente tentado de ordenar el regreso de Renji y obligarle a usar la puerta de forma civilizada. Podía oír como se alejaba dando zancadas.

Nada salía como había esperado.

Y se había olvidado de entregarle los documentos.

* * *

No importaba cuan horrible hubiese sido aquella nefasta noche de fantasmas. La onceava división no dejaba que nada rompiese sus costumbres. Entre las cuales estaba beber el alcohol mas barato o raro que pudiesen encontrar.

Aquella noche la estrella eran unas botellas etiquetadas como sake cuyo origen era casi tan sospechoso como el hecho de que la etiqueta estaba escrita en cirílico... y la idea de rusos haciendo sake era bastante para deducir que aquello tenía que ser, o bien el mejor alcohol o el peor, o ambos a la vez.

Renji estaba sentado entre Ikkaku y Yumichika, y desde luego, y no importaba lo que dijera el narcisista que tenía sentado a su izquierda, no estaba melancólico.

\- Escúpelo de una vez.- Gruñó Ikkaku, pasándole otra copa.

\- No, no es asunto vuestro.

\- Déjalo estar.- Yumichika jugueteaba con las plumas que le adornaban.- Ha sido un día horrible para todos.

La onceaba no se había librado de aquella noche horrible. Un grupo de reclutas habían sido apalizados por una anciana que después se había comido a dos de ellos... o eso aseguraban los aterrorizados supervivientes. Los dos desaparecidos habían aparecido al amanecer, cubiertos de aceite y verduras troceadas, como si alguien hubiese tratado de cocinarlos. No habían dicho palabra.

\- ¡Eh, rojo! No sabía que estabas aquí.

Kempachi se unió a la fiesta, apartando a patadas a los que estaban demasiado borrachos para alejarse de él por sus propios pies. El enorme capitán se aposentó delante de sus soldados y su ex-soldado, dejándose caer y dando un trago directamente de la botella.

\- Me alegra, así no tendré que esperar a que alguien de mi división aprenda a leer.

Renji soltó una carcajada, todavía recordaba sus tiempos en la división como aquella rareza que sabía leer. La mayoría de la división eran poco menos que salvajes.

\- ¿Qué es eso de unos Yokai?.- Espetó Kempachi pasando la botella a Renji.

Ahora todos los que estaban alrededor se apresuraron a hacer piña y escuchar lo que preguntaba el capitán. ¿Había dicho yokais?

Renji se cruzó de brazos, por suerte realmente había retomado sus notas de los años de estudio para averiguar qué había podido ocurrir.

\- De acueeerdo, hace muuucho tiempo los Yokai vagaban por el mundo haciendo lo que les daba la gana, comiéndose a los humanos, capturando sus almas, o ayudándolos según les daba el día.

\- ¿Yokais?.

\- Demonios.- Renji se puso dos dedos en la frente como si fuesen cuernos.- Onis devoradores de carne humana, enanos verdes, brujas arrugadas, ciempiés gigantes...

Yumichika se puso levemente verde.

\- Los Yokai y los Shinigami se enfrentaban a menudo, pero ambos tenían un enemigo común, los Hollows.

Yachiru se unió inmediatamente a escuchar "el cuentacuentos" desde el regazo de Kempachi.

\- Entre los exorcistas humanos y los hollows descontrolados, los yokai empezaron a sentirse acorralados y finalmente aceptaron hacer una alianza con los shinigami. En dicha alianza los Yokai aceptaron retirarse por completo del mundo humano, o sekai, a su propia dimensión, el ikai. Los shinigami se ocuparían de proteger las barreras entre mundos para mantener a salvo tanto el sekai como el ikai.

\- Entonces... ¿somos aliados de los demonios?.- Ikkaku parecía escéptico.

\- Teóricamente.- Renji se encogió de hombros.- No tengo ni idea de cuales serían los detalles de la alianza, supuestamente ellos se quedan en su mundo mientras nosotros lo protejamos.

Kempachi se rascó la nariz y se adelantó amenazador.

\- Yo solo quiero saber una cosa, rojo... ¿son fuertes?

Renji exhibió una sonrisa pareja a la de su antiguo capitán.

\- Los oni pueden ser grandes como montañas, luchan con mazas de hierro, y solo disfrutan rompiendo huesos y derramando sangre.

\- ¡Qué vengan los onis!.- Exclamó el capitán levantando su copa. Todos brindaron a favor y siguieron bebiendo.

* * *

Renji maldijo cada copa de más en cuanto vio la montaña de papeles que había sobre su mesa. Se dejó caer en la silla y sintió la resaca martilleando, ¿en qué había estado pensando? Se concentró en los documentos, eran formularios para solicitar sellos de protección y detectores contra yokais, así como horarios para que los reclutas recibiesen prácticas de Kido especial contra Yokais en la División de Kido.

Tendría que reorganizar todos los cuadrantes de la semana.

Llevaba dos horas rellenando solicitudes y distribuyendo tareas cuando notó el reiatsu de Rikichi, quien empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de su puerta.

Lo que significaba que el recluta quería decirle algo, algo de cierta importancia pero que no consideraba tan importante como para molestarle mientras trabajaba. Lo que significaba que iba a dar vueltas delante de su despacho hasta que le viese menos ocupado.

Renji echó la cabeza hacia atrás, bueno, tarde o temprano tendría tomarse un descanso.

No hubo descanso. El problema resultó ser un auténtico desastre, un barrio entero del Seireitei había sido envuelto en telarañas. Renji montó de inmediato una misión de reconocimiento con ayuda de la quinta división, a fin de sacar a los civiles cuanto antes, por no hablar de que en cuanto se internaron, se dieron de bruces con arañas.

Arañas enormes, con reiatsu. Renji había desenvainado a Zabimaru y entrado en combate con aquellos horrores de ocho patas, no había sido muy difícil, aunque las telarañas habían puesto el terreno en su contra.

A Zabimaru no le gustaban las arañas, demasiados ojos. Se había revuelto sin parar en sus manos.

Cuando acabaron con la amenaza habían entregado los cadáveres a la doceava división para su estudio, aunque todo parecía indicar que aquello no eran verdaderos yokai, si no arañas manipuladas por uno.

Zabimaru había estado mascullando toda la noche, hasta que Renji le había cogido y dormido abrazado a la espada, que solo entonces se había tranquilizado. Realmente no le gustaban las arañas.

El resto de los días transcurrieron de forma similar. Ataques aleatorios, menores en realidad, como si el enemigo estuviese poniéndoles a prueba, midiendo su capacidad de reacción.

Lo peor por supuesto ocurría en el exterior, en los distritos exteriores de Rukongai. Donde los incidentes tenían lugar casi a diario de forma constante, eran 320 distritos divididos en cuatro grupos de 80, y solo les llegaban noticias los distritos más cercanos, a partir del distrito 50 era imposible saber cuan mal estaban las cosas.

La mayoría de los sucesos eran ilusiones que se desvanecían al amanecer, incluidas las heridas, que se cerraban, y los desaparecidos, que aparecían con los primeros rayos de sol, magullados pero vivos.

Los asaltados eran o bien civiles o bien reclutas sin asiento, con apenas poder, víctimas fáciles. Todo aquello eran mensajes, tanteos.

Los Yokai parecían burlarse de todos ellos.

* * *

Byakuya no estaba contento.

No estaban preparados y eso era inaceptable. Los reclutas no avanzaban tan bien como deberían en su instrucción de Kido contra yokais.

Los sellos habían hecho su trabajo, eso si, la mayoría de los ataques en el interior del Seireitei habían ido reduciéndose desde la implantación de las nuevas barreras específicas y todos los shinigami estaban entrenando la capacidad para notar el reiatsu de origen yokai.

Pero veía que las modalidades de Kido específicas no iban por buen camino. A decir verdad debería haberlo previsto. Abarai Renji era excelente en zanjutsu, y solía supervisar los entrenamientos de combate a espada, su combate sin armas, hakuda, era aceptable y en Shumpo era también considerado un experto.

Pero su Kido era lamentable para el nivel de un teniente.

Y no estaba allí supervisando el nuevo entrenamiento, por no hablar de mejorar su propio Kido.

Iba a marcharse a preguntar por él, cuando el susodicho apareció en los terrenos de entrenamiento de la división.

Renji parecía venir de un campo de batalla. Llegó dando zancadas con el hakama hecho un desastre, su zanpakuto en shikai, con los comillos de acero a la vista.

A Byakuya no le pasaron desapercibidos los suspiros de algunos de los reclutas presentes al ver llegar aquel despliegue de tatuajes cubriendo minuciosamente un cuerpo de músculo y fibra.

Byakuya sabía lo que habían pensado en su clan y en la división cuando había hecho saber de su decisión de aceptar la solicitud de un recluta de la onceava división para el puesto de teniente de la sexta.

¿Un salvaje de la onceava? Una división de matones, bárbaros y criminales. En su clan habían temido que aquello fuera una especie de pequeña rebelión después de años de rectitud absoluta tras la muerte de Hisana, en la división había reinado la confusión y la extrañeza al ver al extraño recién llegado, que parecía un yakuza del Inuzuri más que un shinigami digno de la sexta.

El impulso inicial de Byakuya al ver la solicitud había sido arrojarla al fuego.

Pero la foto del documento de solicitud había sido conocida para él. Entonces había recordado al amigo de Rukia, el hombre que les había interrumpido cuando había ido a la academia a comunicar a la hermana de su difunta esposa su deseo de adoptarla en la familia Kuchiki.

Eso había despertado su curiosidad, y bastado para proporcionar a aquel tal Abarai el beneficio de la duda y la lectura de su historial como shinigami.

Nunca se había arrepentido de su decisión. Ni siquiera cuando se habían enfrentado, aquel combate bankai contra bankai, incluso en ese momento, y cuando la espada de Renji había logrado tocarle, solo había podido sentir un destello de admiración por aquella tenacidad. Aquella criatura salvaje que vivía debajo de la piel del shinigami y que jamás se rendía ni cedía un milímetro de terreno sin luchar.

Aquel hombre que hacía que el corazón de Byakuya se acelerase después de tantos años desde el funeral de Hisana.

No podía permitirlo.

\- ¿Capitán?.- Renji estaba frente a él, y Byakuya se percató de que se había quedado mirando.

\- Teniente Abarai, no le he visto en las prácticas de Kido.

\- Hay mucho que hacer, ha habido una emergencia en la puerta oeste y...

\- No necesito excusas.

\- No es una excusa, es una explicación.- Renji apretó la mandíbula.

Byakuya ni siquiera frunció el ceño, no quería hacer una escena, no allí frente a todos. Dio media vuelta.

\- A mi despacho, teniente.

¿Le mandaba al despacho como a un mal estudiante de la academia? Renji no podía creer lo que oía. Había pasado la mañana atendiendo una emergencia en la puerta oeste, cuando uno montón de almas afectadas por algún tipo de maldición habían asaltado los muros por millares como bestias enloquecidas.

Y ahora se encontraba con nada más que reproches.

Bueno, quizá si que había aprovechado la emergencia, que realmente no necesitaba la presencia de un teniente, para escaquearse de las lecciones de kido, pero Byakuya estaba exagerando.

\- No.

Byakuya se detuvo en seco. No se volvió, debía haber oído mal.

\- ¿No?

\- No.- Renji no había desconvocado su Shikai.- Tengo derecho a saber el porqué de este trato.

\- No estás recibiendo un trato especial.- Byakuya siguió sin volverse.

Porque aquel era el trato abrasivo y altivo con que Byakuya siempre se había relacionado con los demás, desde que había cerrado su corazón a cal y canto. Renji se había familiarizado con él en cuanto había entrado en la sexta división.

Pero aquello había pasado... cambiado.

Y no parecía dispuesto a volver a aceptar ese trato.

La tensión se notaba. Los shinigami presentes empezaron a dejar espacio a su alrededor y el instructor de Kido dio por terminada la lección con premura.

Byakuya se volvió, preguntándose, no sin aprensión, si tendría que desenvainar a Senbonzakura.

La aparición de un mensajero oficial de la primera división cortó la situación a filo. Por fortuna el destino parecía dispuesto a poner coto a aquellas situaciones.

Los capitanes y tenientes de las divisiones debían acudir a una reunión oficial.

\- Esto no ha terminado.- Prometió Abarai, yendo a por un nuevo uniforme.

Byakuya no respondió.

\-------------------


	3. Una Invitación y un rechazo

**Capítulo 3. Una invitación y un Rechazo**

Shunsui Kyōraku levantó ligeramente su sombrero para mirar a su alrededor a medida que llegaban los capitanes con sus tenientes a la zaga.

La situación era de excepción, los yokai habían puesto patas arriba a todo el Seireitei cuando resultaba evidente que apenas habían usado una pequeña fracción de su poder o habilidades. El caos que podían desatar sobre ellos de desearlo realmente había quedado declarado sin palabra alguna.

El pacto había quedado siglos inalterado, pero era evidente que los Yokai se lo habían pensado mejor.

Una vez se hubieron presentado todos, los capitanes unos frente a otros y los tenientes un paso atrás, el comandante Yamamoto anunció el comienzo de la reunión.

Komamura dio un paso al frente y exhibió un rollo de pergamino exquisitamente adornado y preparado.

\- Esta mañana este mensaje me fue entregado, es un comunicado oficial del portavoz de los Yokai con términos para una reunión oficial.

Shunsui se sonrió secretamente.

Nadie en la reunión podía deducirlo gracias a su pelaje, pero Komamura estaba terriblemente avergonzado, desde la primera aparición de los yokai en el Seireitei, el capitán de la séptima división había estado recibiendo cada noche cestas de regalos y alhajas de exquisita manufactura, poemas de amor, y declaraciones mas o menos indecorosas de alguien que ansiaba su atención. Por supuesto había guardado rápidamente aquellos regalos, y muy pocos sabían de aquel misterioso cortejo, su leal teniente, Iba, Ukitake y el propio Shunsui, por haber estado con él en una reunión informal cuando un paquete había aparecido junto a la ventana, para terrible vergüenza del capitán lobo.

Había sido una suerte que el gran pergamino hubiese sido lo suficientemente llamativo para ser estudiado a más profundidad en vez de ser escondido inmediatamente en un armario.

El lobo antropomorfo se aclaró la voz centrándose en lo importante.

\- El comandante Yamamoto ya ha leído su contenido.- Entregó el pergamino al mencionado comandante, que lo guardó a un lado.

\- Las exigencias de los Yokai son muy extensas, pero lo principal es el motivo de la visita oficial que recibiremos.

\- Por fin darán la cara.- Kenpachi estaba encantado.- Con suerte vendrán esos onis, ¿eh, rojo?

¿Rojo? Ah, Shunsui vio como Abarai Renji intentaba buscar una manera de contestar a Kenpachi sin romper el protocolo que le exigía hablar únicamente con su propio capitán.

Y dado que Byakuya no parecía estar por la labor de hacer nada más que mantener una impenetrable expresión de seriedad, Shunsui decidió salir en socorro del muy nervioso teniente, que hacía gestos que Kenpachi no estaba entendiendo en absoluto.

O quizá lo ignoraba a propósito para molestar al capitán Kuchiki.

\- Onis, ¿eh? Eso sería interesante, aunque yo preferiría ver alguna hermosa Yuki Ona.

Ukitake suspiró con resignación a su lado, a su espalda Nanao hizo lo mismo, a coro. Rukia Kuchiki, ahora lugarteniente de Ukitake, sin embargo, rió levemente y le dedicó una mirada agradecida, sin duda percibiendo su verdadera intención.

\- ¿Yuki ona? ¡Eh, rojo, no mencionaste nada de eso!

Le hablaba a Renji pero miraba a Kuchiki, estaba claro a quien estaba tratando de fastidiar realmente. A su espalda, Yachiru comía galletas y miraba a uno y a otro como si fueran un espectáculo de circo.

Renji estaba sudando frío, cosa que no extrañaba a Shunsui, ignorar a Kenpachi además de peligroso era una falta de protocolo, por brutal e ignorante de las reglas que fuese el capitán, seguía siendo un capitán, y Renji era de un grado inferior. Pero contestarle directamente desde la espalda de su propio capitán era una falta aún peor, y en presencia de todos los capitanes y tenientes nada menos.

\- Vamos, Renji, ayer nos contaste a todos esas historias de onis, ¿te guardaste las historias jugosas?

El reiatsu de Byakuya se volvió casi hiriente de forma súbita.

\- Estamos en una reunión importante, Kenpachi, no es momento de dirigirse a mi teniente.

Kenpachi rió entre dientes y por suerte para todos dejó correr la situación volviéndose a Shinji con un comentario burlón, Renji se relajó visiblemente tras perder la atención de su antiguo capitán.

Shunsui sonrió, crisis evitada, como si no tuviesen suficiente con un montón de Yokais queriendo ir de visita al Seireitei.

Y si Byakuya pudiese dejar de maltratar sin motivo a su teniente también sería maravilloso. Muchos en el Gotei 13 habían visto con buenos ojos los cambios del capitán Kuchiki, que parecía haber decidido olvidar que tenía amigos en el Seireitei, y muchos otros que le ofrecerían su amistad, la crisis de la ejecución de Rukia había abierto viejas heridas mal curadas, había abierto los ojos de Byakuya Kuchiki, que había hecho un esfuerzo por cambiar y recuperar su corazón herido.

Ukitake había estado encantado, hablando de la visible mejora de la relación entre Rukia y Byakuya, finalmente floreciendo tras tantos años de frialdad y distancia.

Pero algo iba mal. Shunsui miró a Abarai, que permanecía en silencio, la mirada baja y los hombros caídos. No era una imagen habitual en el siempre vital teniente.

Byakuya Kuchiki estaba ciego. El hombre que tenía a sus espaldas era el más leal que tendría jamás, una lealtad verdadera, una que raramente se encontraba y que valía más que el oro, la lealtad de un hombre que no le daba lo que quería, si no lo que necesitaba.

¿Es que no lo veía? Abarai Renji lucharía sin tregua por obtener su aprobación, su reconocimiento. El pelirrojo ya no solo admiraba a su capitán, cuando caminaba a sus espaldas, le miraba como un hombre sediento mira un vaso de agua.

Y por las miradas, por la casi inadvertida crispación cuando Renji hablaba con otras personas o marchaba a divertirse con sus amigos de la onceava, estaba claro que Kuchiki no veía a su teniente solo como un subalterno.

\- Si los indignos cuchicheos han terminado.- El comandante se incorporó.- La comitiva Yokai tiene un objetivo, medirnos, juzgarnos. Quieren renegociar el tratado de paz entre yokais y shinigamis, y si desean eso es porque han olido nuestra debilidad.

Debilidad. El combate contra los ryoka, la traición de los capitanes, la guerra contra los arrancar, el duro combate contra Aizen... el Gotei 13 había salido triunfante, pero había sido a un alto precio y no precisamente por un amplio margen.

Los Yokai les habían puesto a prueba. Les consideraban débiles.

\- Son poderosos, volubles.- Yamamoto les miró uno por uno.- Y juegan según sus reglas, si deciden que no les respetamos lo suficiente, que no les tenemos en consideración, no tendrán ningún motivo para mantener la alianza.

\- Sin segundas intenciones.- Interrumpió lo más adecuadamente que pudo el capitán Kensei.- ¿Cuanto necesitamos esa alianza? No nos han ayudado en ningún momento.

\- El pacto original no es exactamente una alianza, solo es un tratado de paz.- Contestó la capitana Unohana.- Gracias a ese tratado, los Yokai dejaron de aterrorizar y atacar a los mortales, de sembrar el caos e invadir los demás mundos, retirándose a un reino propio, Ikai.

\- Si los Yokai deciden romper el tratado será el caos.- Yamamoto tomó el largo rollo de pergamino entre las manos.- No podemos permitirnos varios frentes, Aizen nos rebeló cuan vulnerables podemos llegar a ser.

No hacía falta decir más. Aún quedaban muchos arrancar en Hueco Mundo, ¿quién les aseguraba que no se alzaría otro enemigo? Aun reconstruían lo perdido, aún entrenaban reclutas para sustituir a buenos soldados perdidos, los nuevos capitanes para reemplazar a los traidores, aunque tenían experiencia previa, aún debían familiarizarse con sus soldados, con los cambios acontecidos en su ausencia.

Y dados los ataques sufridos hasta ahora, los Yokai muy bien podían invadirles en masa, o ser una espina en el costado en el peor momento posible.

\- Les recibiremos, les agasajaremos como invitados, les demostraremos el poder del Seireitei y nuestro respeto a nuestros aliados y a la tradición.- Dejó el pergamino en manos de su teniente y volvió a sentarse.- Capitanes y tenientes del Gotei XIII, a efectos prácticos representaréis a todos los shinigami, mañana al anochecer os pondréis galas oficiales y recibiréis a la corte de los Yokai, no toleraré errores.

El resto de la reunión consistió en detalles de la corte y el protocolo adecuado a seguir con los yokai, los tenientes tomaron nota de todo mientras los capitanes discutían los detalles de la visita durante horas.

Solo tenían un día para prepararlo todo. Los Yokai les ponían a prueba de nuevo, era astuto. ¿Cuánto tardas en prepararte para una invasión? ¿cuánto tardas en prepararte para recibir a una corte prácticamente imperial?

* * *

Renji desplegó a los reclutas con los adornos para preparar la recepción y se reunió con Matsumoto para coordinar a la escolta, al parecer, según la opinión del capitán Shunsui, los guardas de la escolta no debían ser solo hábiles y fuertes, también tenían que ser guapos.

Renji dejó que la voluptuosa teniente juzgase caras bonitas de la selección de los que él había considerado buenos espadachines y se reunió con otros tenientes. La coordinación era primordial entre las divisiones.

\- ¡Renji!

Rukia le saludó entusiasta, ahora que ambos eran tenientes, tras el reciente ascenso de la joven Kuchiki, se podían ver más a menudo, aunque casi siempre era por trabajo, dado el ajetreo que había casi siempre en el Seireitei.

\- Tengo que ir a recoger los permisos para solicitar uniformes nuevos para los reclutas que tengan uniformes de más de 10 años, ¿vienes?

\- Claro, necesitarás a alguien que sea capaz de llevar más de dos uniformes en los brazos.

Se llevó una patada en la cara, pero las risas posteriores valieron la pena.

Un rato después, ya cayendo la noche, volvían cargados con cajas llenas de uniformes de repuesto más unos adornos cortesía del capitán Shunsui, que había comprado varias cajas a su tienda favorita y al cruzarse con ellos había insistido en obsequiarles para que pudiesen representar a sus divisiones como se merecían.

\- No sabía si fiarme de su gusto pero es un kanzashi muy bonito.- Rukia miró el adorno para el pelo con una sonrisa.

\- Habla por ti.- Renji señaló su nueva bandana, el material era bueno, pero el rosa contrastaba horriblemente con su pelo rojo.

\- Igual ha oído hablar de tu costumbre de ir por la división con esa especie de kimono blanco y rosa y quiere que vayas a juego.

\- ¡Es cómodo!

Acompañó a Rukia hasta la división decimotercera y después siguió a la sexta, donde le alegró comprobar que todo estaba limpio a nivel de ver su reflejo en el suelo. Dejó los nuevos uniformes en manos de Rikichi para distribuirlos según necesidad.

El tiempo con Rukia le había animado mucho, ahora lo único que quedaba por hacer antes de irse a casa era recoger los cuadrantes firmados por su capitán.

Su capitán.

Llamó a la puerta y entró con paso firme. Byakuya estaba allí, una parte de él había esperado encontrar los cuadrantes firmados apartados para él y a su capitán ausente, pero no tenía esa suerte, maldito fuera, pero no quería acabar el día con otro estúpido enfrentamiento.

El capitán Kuchiki estaba sentado a la mesa, escribiendo aún, tan perfecto y compuesto como siempre, como si acabase de ver amanecer en vez de ser última hora del día, el kenseikan perfectamente situado en el pelo, ni un mechón fuera de sitio, piel impoluta, ropas ajustadas en su lugar exacto.

Los ojos gris acero se clavaron en Renji y el teniente se sintió clavado en el sitio por la autoridad que Byakuya evocaba sin el menor esfuerzo. El parangón de un capitán del Gotei 13.

Con una última firma perfecta. Byakuya le tendió la pila de documentos.

\- Sin correcciones. Todo es adecuado. Buen trabajo.

Renji sintió como si el cielo se abriera. ¿Había terminado aquella incomprensible situación al fin? Podía con la tensión y el trabajo extra, sabía que podía con todo, siempre que tuviese a su capitán de su parte.

Porque Byakuya Kuchiki era la meta, la persona por la cual había entrenado día tras día para poder derrotar, superar. Y más aun, era el capitán que siempre mantenía el control, severo pero justo, siempre firme frente al abismo. Nada parecía imposible para él, no para Byakuya.

La cara de Renji se iluminó, Byakuya sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso, ¿solo eso bastaba para calmar la tormenta? Podía ser tan fácil, alargar la mano. Pero Renji tomaría el brazo, el hombro, todo, era como un incendio.

Era tentador. Demasiado tentador. No podía darle nada, le consumiría entero. Ni siquiera se había percatado de su alabanza, había sido natural, realmente Renji había estado haciendo un magnífico trabajo.

Esa mañana, en la reunión, le había hervido la sangre al oír a Zaraki Kenpachi hablar con aquella familiaridad a Renji.

No era la primera vez que la cercanía del capitán de la onceava le advertía de que debía mantener nervios de acero ante la prueba de control que suponía aquel hombre. Normalmente eran sus desafíos y sus insultos para lograr un duelo, pero a veces era la familiaridad con que hablaba con Renji, los comentarios sobre el teniente de la sexta división yendo a la onceaba a sus juergas o vulgares pasatiempos.

Kenpachi había sido capitán de Abarai Renji. Y Kuchiki se preguntaba en que momento había cometido el error de permitir que el brutal guerrero se diese cuenta de que ese hecho le molestaba.

Miró a Renji y quedó súbitamente noqueado por la horrible combinación de tela rosa sobre el intenso cabello carmesí.

\- Abarai... la situación es bastante seria y espero que la comitiva de mañana no sea recibida por esa cinta.

Renji se quedó confuso unos segundos, hasta recordar la muy reciente bandana sobre su frente.

\- Oh... no, no, me la acaba de regalar el capitán Shunsui.- Renji sonrió.- Seguro que tenía buena intención, ya sabéis como es.

Un regalo. Un regalo del extravagante, atento y muy adulador Kyoraku, capitán de la octava división. Y Renji había considerado adecuado aceptar el regalo, y llevarlo.

Algo se le atoró en la garganta, Byakuya frunció el ceño, renunciando a su imperturbabilidad. De pronto aquella aparentemente inocua tela rosa era un desafío.

Hay más capitanes dispuestos a apreciarme, hay más divisiones que me harían teniente gustosamente.

\- ¿El capitán Shunsui también va a proporcionar el uniforme de gala de teniente de la sexta o debo hacerlo yo?

Renji tuvo la desagradable sensación de que estaba pasando algo que no entendía.

\- Hay... ni siquiera sabía que hubiese un uniforme de gala de teniente.

\- Lo hay. Espero verle con él en la recepción oficial. Puede retirarse, Abarai, no vuelva sin la vestimenta adecuada a su posición, ahora está en la sexta división, no en las calles del Inuzuri.

Se le podía haber caído la mandíbula al suelo de pura consternación, ¿de dónde había salido eso? Renji apenas pudo procesar lo que acababan de decirle antes de que empezar a tensarse. Zabimaru se removió, ansioso, un gruñido y un siseo furioso simultáneos, ansiando saltar sobre el ofensor.

\- No se preocupe, su alteza, este perro del Inuzuri sabrá comportarse durante el tiempo justo antes de volver a su perrera.

Byakuya abrió los ojos como platos, palideciendo, ¿qué acababa de hacer? Y sin embargo la imagen de la bandana rosa le había hecho perder el control, había insultado los bajos orígenes de Renji, había...

\- Abarai... yo no...

\- ¡¿Qué, maldito sea, qué?!

Estaba gritando. No le importaba. Estaba harto. Muy harto. No lo soportaba más. Zabimaru rugió en su cabeza.

\- ¡Teniente Abarai!

\- ¡¿Algo más, señor?! ¡¿Quiere que ruede, que le de la patita o ladre?! ¡No se preocupe no tengo pulgas!

\- ¡Basta!

La tensión en crescendo disparó el reiatsu de ambos, si alguien no había oído los gritos sin duda sentiría el conflicto en ciernes, si es que podían soportar la tensión ejercida por ambos sin desmayarse.

Byakuya midió cada segundo, Renji parecía a punto de alzarle la mano, si hasta estaba gruñendo, su reiatsu era como la tensión antes del rayo, y el trueno ya había sonado. Estaba encendido, los tatuajes casi parecían moverse sobre la piel, sinuosos, rabiosos como su portador, o quizá era Zabimaru, zumbando al cinto de su amo.

Senbonzakura también zumbaba, Byakuya la sentía, hacía que le vibraran los dientes, respondiendo al desafío, ansiando enfrentarse de nuevo al gigantesco Bankai. Repetir su duelo, ver a Renji desatado, el pelo suelto, los mechones danzando al viento, los ojos brillantes frente a los suyos sin desviar la mirada como tantos otros, aquel orgullo que se había alzado desde Inuzuri para clavar sus colmillos en la carne fruto de la mejor crianza de la nobleza del Seireitei.

Renji tenía los reflejos de una cobra, pero Byakuya fue más veloz esta vez. Empujó a Renji contra la pared, con tanta fuerza que el golpe le hizo expulsar todo el aire de los pulmones, y le sujetó con una mano contra el pectoral desnudo, apretando, tan en el límite de su auto control como nunca lo había estado.

\- Uno de los dos...- Respiraba agitado, como si hubiese estado corriendo o luchando.- Tiene que marcar líneas, hacer respetar los límites, y como capitán debo ser yo.

Renji le aferró la muñeca con su mano, la envolvía entera, y la agarró con fuerza, marcándola. Extendió el cuello hacia él, como un animal que tratase de morder al límite de la cadena que lo sujetaba.

\- ¿Qué límites? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Había querido evitar aquello, había querido evitarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Se concentró, detuvo el temblor de su cuerpo, debía recuperar el control de sus emociones.

\- No voy a corresponder a sus sentimientos, Abarai Renji.

Renji echó la cabeza hacía atrás como si le hubiesen abofeteado. Su rostro era una máscara de incomprensión que dio paso a otra expresión poco habitual en él, miedo, ¿a qué?, era imposible saberlo.

Byakuya retiró la mano, desvió la mirada y se marchó, no fue detenido.

Renji resbaló por la pared hasta sentarse en el suelo, mirando al frente sin ver. Sentía un agujero en el pecho, grande y profundo, negro como una noche sin luna, se preguntó si era posible convertirse en un Hollow o un Vizard de pura angustia.

_Lo sentimos mucho, Renji_

Zabimaru.

\- Tu... ¿Tú lo sabías? ¿Sabías que yo... que yo?

_Lo sospechábamos, no quisimos decirte nada, no sabíamos... nosotros también estábamos confusos al respecto._

Byakuya lo había visto antes que él mismo... y había... le había tratado así... Renji se abrazó las rodillas, sintiéndose lamentablemente pequeño, humillado. Zabimaru extendió su propia energía a su alrededor, envolviéndole. Fuera empezó a llover, y estalló la tormenta.

\---------------------


	4. La desdichada comitiva

**Capítulo 4. La desdichada comitiva**

La comitiva llegaría al final de ese día, en el Ōmagatoki, la hora del crepúsculo entre que el sol se ponía el cielo se tornaba negro. Los preparativos aún continuaban, pero si todo seguía el ritmo adecuado todo estaría listo para el momento.

La tormenta que había azotado durante la noche había sido particularmente violenta y arrancado algunas de las guirnaldas, pero ya estaban siendo reemplazadas.

Todo el mundo se ponía sus mejores galas, la población civil había sido advertida de todas las precauciones a tomar, además de la deferencia que debían mostrar. En el exterior de los muros, los distritos de Rukongai habían recibido igualmente misivas con el aviso de lo que estaba por venir, aunque serían inútiles en los distritos más alejados, donde la población ni siquiera sabía leer.

Nadie detenía sus pasos, todo debía estar dispuesto. Uniformes limpios, armas afiladas, amuletos activados, y por supuesto la hospitalidad, aquello era complicado. Los shinigami del Gotei 13 eran guerreros, no embajadores, pero los gobernantes de la Central 46 no eran los interlocutores que querían los Yokai, lo que quizá era lo mejor, mantenerles lejos de la influencia de los demonios.

Nadie había olvidado como Aizen había asesinado a la cúpula de anteriores gobernantes en su propia asamblea. La Central 46 permanecería cerrada a cal y canto.

* * *

Rikichi daba vueltas por la división 6, todo estaba listo, su división siempre había sido conocida por el orden, la organización y una sana disciplina, de modo que los preparativos no habían llevado demasiado tiempo, la mayoría de los reclutas que elegían esa división eran de familias, si no nobles, vasallas de los Kuchiki, o admiradoras de los ideales de esa casa, por lo que casi todo el mundo sabía comportarse, o indicar a los demás cómo debían proceder.

Los suelos brillaban, todo estaba limpio y ordenado, y los soldados realizaban las últimas tareas de reconocimiento en el barrio para asegurar que todo cumplía los cánones esperados. Rikichi había reunido a las mariposas Jigokuchō para evitar que las pudiese pasar algo malo durante la visita.

Aquellos días habían sido tan estresantes que ya no sabía donde meterse. El capitán y el teniente no tenían buena relación, y era evidente para cualquiera que hubiese estado en presencia de ambos. Era como una batalla a punto de empezar que continuamente se postergaba, para bien o para mal, y Rikichi se pasaba los días nervioso, temiendo que el capitán Kuchiki finalmente expulsara a Abarai de la División.

Muchos en la división echarían de menos al teniente, e incluso se irían tras él, cierto que el capitán Kuchiki era un gran shinigami pero también era... difícil. Casi nadie se atrevía a acercarse a él, era tan perfecto, tan correcto, que todo el mundo se sentía indigno siquiera de respirar el mismo aire.

Era mas fácil dirigirse a Abarai, que exigente como era, siempre estaba a la misma altura, figurada claro. Les inspiraba a seguir adelante siempre.

Rezaba a quien quisiera escuchar, porque el teniente Abarai y el capitán Kuchiki arreglaran cualquiera que fuese el problema que tuviesen, un problema personal. ¿Sería por causa de Rukia? Quizá el capitán no aprobaba que su hermana tuviese una amistad tan fraternal con el teniente, o temía que fuese algo más que amistad, o... quién sabía.

Iba tan ensimismado que casi había chocado con el capitán. Rikichi saltó a un lado, blanco como la cera, e hizo el saludo apropiado entre tartamudeos y sudor frío.

Supuso que recibiría una reprimenda por la torpeza, sobre todo cuando se estaban preparando para representar al Seireitei, pero el capitán pasó por su lado casi sin mirarle.

Apenas había tomado aire, pensando que se había librado del afilado desprecio de su capitán, cuando este se detuvo apenas unos pasos por delante.

\- Eres Rikichi.

\- Eh... si, mi capitán.

\- El asistente del teniente Abarai.

¿Asistente? Rikichi se quedó de piedra, ¿de dónde había salido aquello? Ni siquiera tenía un asiento asignado, no tenía Shikai, era el encargado de cuidar a las mariposas, un cargo irrisorio... y también llevaba los maniquíes de entrenamiento, y repartía los folletos informativos y cuadrantes, y básicamente ejercía de mensajero del teniente y le llevaba el té, y... oh, era el asistente del teniente Abarai.

La realización le dibujó una inmensa sonrisa en la cara.

\- Así es, capitán Kuchiki.

\- Bien.- El capitán se volvió y le tendió un paquete, una caja minimalista pero elegante.- Haz entrega de esto al teniente.

Tardó unos instantes en reaccionar, pero cogió el paquete que le tendían y asintió. No se atrevió a moverse hasta que el capitán hubo cruzado la esquina y desaparecido de la vista.

* * *

El teniente Abarai no tenía buen aspecto. Rikichi movía los pies sin moverse del sitio, nervioso, esperando a que cogiese el paquete que le tendía.

El aspecto de Abarai tendía a alejar a los desconocidos, era grande, no solo alto si no de hombros anchos, y los rasgos de su cara eran rudos, angulosos, remarcando una mirada feroz con los tatuajes. Y siempre vibrante de energía.

Ahora parecía más apagado, como si los colores hubiesen perdido su brillo. No era habitual, era... triste verle así.

\- ¿Te lo dio él mismo?

\- Euh... si...

Finalmente tomó el paquete, ni siquiera despidió a Rikichi, si no que lo abrió delante de él y miró lo que había dentro. La expresión pasó de la tristeza a la ira tan rápido que Rikichi parpadeó con fuerza por si se había perdido algo.

\- Devuélveselo.

\- Eh... ah... ¿qué...?

\- No necesito su caridad ni su lástima.- Abarai pareció pensar unos momentos.- Espera, no tienes porqué aguantar esto, ya se lo llevo yo.

La simple idea del teniente yendo a enfrentar al capitán con aquel gesto de rabia y diciéndole directamente que no quería su caridad o su compasión provocó a Rikichi un escalofrío de terror.

Había sido testigo de la tensión en el patio de entrenamiento de Kido, ¡no podía permitir que aquello se repitiese!

\- ¡No! ¡No, lo haré yo!

Sin dejar que Abarai pudiese detenerle recuperó el paquete y salió corriendo hacia el despacho del capitán Byakuya. Apenas se detuvo lo suficiente para llamar a la puerta antes de entrar.

Su capitán se quedó mirándole confuso desde la mesa, Rikichi avanzó, saludó con toda educación y le tendió el paquete.

\- Lo lamento, capitán Kuchiki, pero el teniente Abarai se ve en la situación de rechazar educadamente su envío.

El paquete no fue retirado de sus manos y Rikichi sintió de nuevo temblores.

\- Rikichi.- La voz de Kuchiki era gélida.- Míreme a los ojos y repita sus palabras.

\- Uh... ¿desde "lo lamento"?

\- ¿Le parezco estúpido?

Estaba sudando, le temblaban las manos, iba a morir.

\- Uh... no... no... yo nunca...

\- Dígame inmediatamente cuales han sido las palabras del teniente Abarai, las palabras exactas.

\- Uh... el teniente Abarai dijo... dijo que no necesita su caridad ni su lástima.

Morir a manos de los mil pétalos de Senbonzakura era una muerte estética al menos.

\- Comprendo, puede retirarse.

Salió del despacho tan rápido que podría haber dejado una estela de fuego.

Byakuya Kuchiki miró el uniforme de gala de teniente que había encargado comprar a primera hora de la mañana.

La culpabilidad le había devorado por dentro durante toda la noche. La mansión Kuchiki había sido el escenario para un noble que no había podido pegar ojo, resignado a dar vueltas por el jardín, dando vueltas a todos los detalles, cuestionándose cada acción y cada palabra. Debía disculparse, debía resarcir a Abarai, sabía que sus palabras le habían humillado, su rechazo... no había sido elegante, no había sido adecuado.

Entregar a Renji el uniforme, un regalo, sin obligarle a recibirlo de su mano, había parecido adecuado, era una forma de disculpa que seguía el protocolo al pie de la letra.

Se percató de su error y apretó la exquisita tela del uniforme en sus manos. Protocolo. Había aplicado a Renji un protocolo, una costumbre entre nobles, una sutileza propia de la corte.

Renji lo había interpretado como un gesto de compasión, por su posición social, por su situación económica, por sus sentimientos no correspondidos.

Apartó el uniforme y respiró hondo. La comitiva era hoy, todo lo demás tendría que esperar.

* * *

Cuando el sol caía, las casas del Rukongai cerraban a cal y canto puertas y ventanas, esos quienes las tenían, otros se refugiaron en los escasos templos sintoístas erigidos en las afueras.

El cielo se tiñó como un lienzo sobre el que los colores naranjas, púrpuras, amarillos y violetas se mezclaban aguados, y en el instante en que el sol se ocultó tras las montañas, empezaron a sonar las campanillas.

Llegaron las luces, llamas azules y rojas fantasmagóricas que iluminaban primero fantasmagóricas y luego festivas, las campanillas dejaron paso a una música alegre y pegadiza llena de melodía y percusión.

Había llegado el hyakki yagyō, la comitiva de los cien demonios, los tanuki golpeaban tambores con alegre ritmo acompañados de un montón de instrumentos musicales que se tocaban solos y caminaban por si mismos, dirigidos por una biwa bokuboku cuyas cuerdas sonaban como si las tocaran los mismos dioses.

Escobas, sandalias y paraguas con ojos y patas, o alas, danzando en alegre son, encendiendo farolillos, cantando y corriendo por las calles. Un grupo de monos vestidos con excelentes galas acompañaban engalanados carromatos que, de verse de cerca, se rebelaban como Oborogurumas, demonios con forma de carromato que no precisaban ser arrastrados y avanzaban por sí mismos.

Multitud de nopperabōs, humanoides sin rostro discernible, ejercían como criados y ayudantes de los más nobles yokais que viajaban en los carromatos.

Otras criaturas más terroríficas formaban la comitiva, enormes arañas grandes como casas, gatos de dos colas ardientes y grandes como toros, onis de terrible poder escoltaban a una fila de carromatos llenos de bebida y comida que se consumía sobre la marcha a cantidades que parecían no acabar nunca.

En contraste una corte de kitsunes, zorros engalanados con coloridos quimonos, danzaba en coordinación y elegancia, sonriendo y coqueteando con los suficientemente valientes para asomar por las ventanas.

Los jardines se llenaron de kodamas.

Un esqueleto gigante, gashadokuro, llamó a las puertas del Seireitei.

Las puertas se abrieron, los centinelas shinigami permanecieron en sus puestos, sus armas envainadas y sus rostros cubiertos con telas, tal y como habían exigido los yokai, bajo ninguna circunstancia debían atreverse a mirar a la comitiva hasta que esta cruzara por completo las puertas, lo contrario se consideraría un insulto.

Pese a los rugidos, los gritos, los cánticos y las melodiosas invitaciones, los centinelas resistieron la tentación.

El hyakki yagyō atravesó los muros, entró en el Seireitei, la gran capital de Rukongai, y fue recibida como un gran festival largamente esperado.

* * *

Hanataro Yamada estaba rígido como una tabla, absolutamente aterrorizado pero resistiendo con toda su fuerza voluntad el deseo de salir corriendo. Debía ser valiente y dejar en buen lugar el nombre de los shinigami y de la cuarta división.

\- Deja de retorcerte, arrugarás el uniforme nuevo.

\- No puedo evitarlo.- Replicó con un suspiro.

Rikichi había prometido acompañarle en su puesto, ambos se habían hecho amigos durante el asalto ryoka, ayudando a Abarai Renji a recuperarse de su combate contra Byakuya para que pudiese ir a rescatar a Rukia.

\- Ooooh, ¿quién es esta pequeña cosa bonita?

Hanataro y Rikichi se volvieron para ver a la propietaria de tan melodiosa voz, una mujer hermosa como una princesa, de piel de porcelana, preciosos ojos ámbar, ropajes de seda y... ocho patas de araña surgiendo de su espalda.

\- Se refiere a tí.- Le susurró Rikichi.

Tenía serias dudas, ¿cosa bonita? Muy bien podía ser Rikichi.

\- Uh, ah... soy Hanataro Yamada, séptimo asiento de la cuarta división, a su servicio. Es un gran honor y alegría recibirles en el Seireitei.

La mujer araña... jorōgumo creía que se llamaban, se inclinó hacia ellos con coquetería.

\- ¿Y este otro mozo tan galante?

\- Esto... Rikichi, de la sexta división, sin asiento, es igualmente un placer saludarla.

La sonrisa era seductora o depredadora, era difícil decirlo, alargó las dos manos humanas hacia ellos y... les pellizcó las mejillas.

\- ¡Pero si sois adorables!.- Exclamó encantada.- ¡Debéis acompañarme esta noche, pequeños!

Se los llevó con sus patas de araña hasta su palanquín, donde otras jorōgumo habían hecho un corro como un picnic y organizado una fiesta, donde todas habían llevado al shinigami que les había parecido más "mono" y ahora bebían, cantaban y competían por defender la "adorabilidad" del invitado escogido por cada una.

En todo el Seireitei, en diferentes medidas, los yokai se ponían cómodos para celebrar, yendo a las divisiones que despertaban su curiosidad o afinidad, convirtiendo la noche en una fiesta interminable.

La división onceaba se llenó de onis, las competiciones de beber degeneraron en pulsos, que degeneraron en peleas, y si al alba el edifico quedó en pie fue únicamente porque estaban todos demasiado borrachos, y Yumichika Ayasegawa, quinto asiento, decidió que era más que suficiente y tumbó a todos sacando un sake especial recién conseguido solo los dioses sabían de donde.

El jolgorio no fue compartido en todas partes por supuesto, otros onis fueron bastante menos amistosos, tratando de provocar peleas y despreciando a los shinigamis, pero en general la situación estaba controlada.

* * *

En la Primera División, donde se había preparado la recepción oficial con los líderes yokai, el ambiente era mucho menos festivo. El estilo era más bien una recepción en la corte. Solo los capitanes y tenientes estaban allí, dispuestos en una reunión, en dos filas, la corte noble de los yokai se reuniría allí y se presentaría oficialmente.

Byakuya examinó a los demás capitanes, todos llegaban el uniforme con sus haori blancos, pero con los detalles del uniforme de gala. Incluso Kenpachi llevaba el suyo, aunque se removía como si le molestase constantemente, era probable que su teniente le hubiese obligado a llevarlo, de hecho la pequeña Yachiru Kusajishi parecía realmente encantada de poder llevar el uniforme de gala de teniente, sin duda todo aquello le parecía una fiesta, alguien debía haberle prometido comida si se portaba bien.

Todos los demás estaban en sus mejores galas. Incluido Renji.

Por un segundo había temido que el teniente no apareciese, o lo hiciese con sus ropas habituales por pura hostilidad, pero no había sido así, había conseguido su propio uniforme de gala de teniente, aunque evidentemente era de segunda mano, se notaba bastante justo y Byakuya hubiese jurado que era un viejo uniforme de Tetsuzaemon Iba, lugarteniente de la séptimo, era el único que se acercaba algo a la envergadura de Renji.

Incluso si Iba era discreto y no decía nada, los demás ya debían ver quién de la sala no estrenaba uniforme, y ese alguien era Renji.

¿Qué pensaría Iba del capitán de la sexta división? Byakuya sintió la vergüenza de imaginar las habladurías de llegar a haberlas, que el teniente de la sexta se veía obligado a pedir prestados uniformes a otros tenientes, que no se le proveía del mínimo material para realizar su trabajo. Era deshonroso.

Las campanas sonaron, las puertas se abrieron, capitanes y tenientes se pusieron en pie para recibir a sus invitados, que se presentarían pasando entre ellos antes de pasar a la sala donde se cenaría.

Un pequeño gong tocándose a si mismo como una tortuga de metal, un shōgorō, anunciaba la llegada de los altos dignatarios yokai.

Un anciano de cráneo cómicamente apepinado hizo su entrada detrás, parecía poca cosa, nada llamativo. Sin embargo un leve pico en el reiatsu del comandante Yamamoto, casi imperceptible, indicaba que no debía ser tan inofensivo como parecía.

\- Ooooh, cuanta gente para recibirnos, así me gusta muy bien. Me encanta conocer gente nueva, hola jovencitos, hola a todos.

Y tras él llegaron yokais mucho más impresionantes. Un grupo de hombres de piel roja, con larguísimas narices como pilares y alas de pájaro en la espalda, todos vestían a la manera de monjes. Byakuya los reconoció por viejas historias como daitengus, nobles guerreros, sabios y orgullosos. Al frente iba una figura famosa en miles de leyendas, Sōjōbō, rey de los daitengu, el alto sacerdote, con largo pelo y barba blancas.

Los daitengu y su rey saludaban con excelente cortesía al pasar frente a cada capitán, pero dejando claro en su leve inclinación que eran ellos quienes ostentaban el mayor rango allí, realizando saludos más elaborados únicamente ante los nobles presentes, Suì-Fēng, Shunsui Kyōraku, Jūshirō Ukitake entre los capitanes, los daitengu de menor rango también saludaron de forma más cortes a los tenientes de sangre noble, Marechiyo Ōmaeda, Izuru Kira y Nanao Ise.

De hecho, todos los daitengu, rey incluido, dedicaron un saludo especial a la teniente Nanao Ise, que lo acepto graciosamente, como descendiente de las mas nobles sacerdotisas del Seireitei.

El rey Sojobo y su corte daitengu parecían ser los interlocutores adecuados para los shinigami, y Byakuya esperaba que las negociaciones fuesen principalmente con ellos.

Porque desde luego el no pensaba tratar con el Shuten dōji, un único oni entraba con la comitiva oficial, una bestia roja, cornuda y vestida como un bárbaro, que no se dignó a saludar a nadie, excepto para gruñir a Kenpachi. Perfecto, podrían poner a ambos a comer aparte y que se comunicaran con gruñidos y golpeándose el pecho.

Los kitsune hicieron su entrada como si fuesen un desfile de moda, los más llamativos y elegantes trajes y peinados, algunos con más aspecto de zorros y otros mostrando tan solo orejas y cola, al frente, escoltada con bellas y coquetas doncellas, caminaba su reina, Tamamo no Mae, la terrible kitsune de nueve colas.

Cuando ese grupo pasó frente a Komamura, las kitsune parecieron revolucionarse, saludando, riendo y coqueteando de forma tan descarada que la reina de nueve colas tuvo que sacar un abanico y obligarlas a continuar el camino.

Entonces llegaron los yaksa, o yasha, dioses-demonio, yokais de gran poder, semejantes incluso a algunos kami. La mayoría parecían humanos, no diferentes de los shinigami, aunque como la mayoría de los yokai, sus ropajes eran más coloridos y exóticos, con elaboradas armaduras.

Al pasar estos por su lado, Byakuya saludó automáticamente, como con los anteriores, con el exacto nivel de cortesía.

Pero uno de los yasha se quedó parado delante de ellos.

Byakuya controló su expresión para no dejar traslucir su desconcierto. El yasha se había detenido y les miraba con extrañeza, y no parecía contento en absoluto, entrecerrando los ojos de iris azul celeste y pupila vertical.

Byakuya tardó unos segundos en comprender que el yasha no le miraba a él, si no ligeramente tras él, a su teniente.

Renji, ¿qué había hecho? Fuera lo que fuera no permitiría que alterase una reunión de la que dependían tantas cosas, pero tampoco admitiría que el yasha pensase que podía ser agresivo por considerarlo un subalterno, Abarai Renji era su segundo y estaba bajo su protección.

Renji no sabía donde meterse. El yasha seguía ahí de pie y no daba muestras de continuar su camino al igual que los demás, y le estaba mirando. No tenía la menor idea de qué ocurría, había imitado los saludos de Kira, que estaba más versado que él en asuntos de protocolo y a él nadie se le había quedado mirando. ¿Había hecho incorrectamente el saludo? ¿se había inclinado lo suficiente o quizá demasiado? Quizá era por su atuendo, sin estrenar, muy usado, claramente de calidad deslucida, ¿y si el yasha lo consideraba un insulto?

¿Es que nunca iba a ser suficiente? ¿Contra cuantas barreras tenía que luchar por su derecho a alzarse? ¿Cuantas veces tenía que probar su valía frente a quienes le juzgaban a primera vista?

Alzó la vista y le miró directamente a la cara, le importaba un bledo, el yasha ya había decidido indignarse con su existencia. El yokai era un hombre alto, no tanto como él, pero se acercaba, parecía cómodo con su armadura así que no debía ser solo un adorno para la ocasión, así como la espada del cinto. Llevaba una larga trenza de cabello negro con un largo mechón blanco surcándolo y el rostro al descubierto, donde solo los ojos, de pupila vertical, y las orejas puntiagudas revelaban una naturaleza ajena a los humanos y los shinigami.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, el yasha pareció sorprendido y luego... furibundo.

\- ¡¿Qué insulto es este?!

Toda la comitiva yokai se detuvo de golpe, el aire se llenó de electricidad estática, los reiatsus se dispararon, algunos yokai se pusieron en guardia, al igual que otros shinigamis, las manos se tensaron sobre las espadas, susurros de kido y magia asomaban a los labios.

Byakuya reaccionó rápido, si alguien desenvainaba sería un desastre, tenía que apartar a Renji de la ira de aquel yasha, se volvió y aferró la muñeca del pelirrojo con fuerza.

Renji gruñó de dolor por la presión y trató de soltarse instintivamente.

Una mano de dedos largos pero fuertes, con uñas más largas y afiladas de lo normal se clavó en la muñeca de Byakuya.

Los dos shinigami y todos los presentes se quedaron paralizados.

\- ¡Aparta tus sucias manos de él, indigno shinigami!

El yasha no gritaba a Abarai Renji, el objeto de su ira era Kuchiki Byakuya, con quien se encaraba.

\----------------------


	5. Herencia robada

**Capítulo 5. Herencia robada**

Se formó un terrible revuelo. Los yokai se miraban entre ellos y trataban de averiguar el motivo de su enfado. Los shinigami permanecían en tensión, preparados por si todo se hundía y aquello terminaba antes de empezar.

El Comandante Yamamoto y el anciano nurarihyon se miraban, midiéndose, preguntándose si el otro les acababa de tender una trampa.

Los Yasha se posicionaron en torno a su compañero en posición de combate, dispuestos a secundarle fuese cual fuese lo que le había soliviantado.

\- ¡Lord Raijū! ¿Qué sucede?

La voz fuerte pero serena del rey Sojobo resonó, imponiendo una tensa tregua, las manos estaban apretando empuñaduras, pronto correría sangre si no se explicaba.

El yasha, lord Raijū, soltó a regañadientes la muñeca de Byakuya, y este a su vez soltó a Renji, que miró a uno y otro, sin saber que hacer, el noble Kuchiki parecía igual de perdido, aunque se notaba su ira hacia el yasha.

\- Lord Sojobo.- El yasha se dirigió al rey de los daitengu y señaló a Renji con un dedo acusador.- Mire, mire bien y dígame si no hay motivos para mi ira o la ira de todos nosotros.

Todo el mundo se miraba, y miraba a Renji, que no sabía donde meterse, Byakuya se interpuso entre él y los demás, nunca se había sentido tan agradecido por la presencia de su capitán.

\- No digas nada.- Le susurró.- Yo me ocuparé.

Renji sintió un pinchazo en el orgullo, no era un niño o un recluta menor que necesitase de protección, pero asintió, en aquel tipo de encuentro él era un novato, Byakuya debía estar mas acostumbrado a reuniones de nobles que tan pronto hacían alianzas como se despellejaban vivos.

Sojobo, Shuten Doji, Tamamo no mae y el yasha Raijū se reunieron delante del capitán y el teniente de la sexta división.

\- Capitán Kuchiki.- Lord Sojobo se mesó las barbas.- Permitid que examinemos a vuestro teniente.

\- Disculpadme, pero mi teniente no tiene porque someterse a ningún examen.- Replicó Byakuya con firmeza.- Esto no es más que un ridículo exabrupto.

Lord Raijū entrecerró los ojos y un trueno pareció sonar en la lejanía, insultado, el yasha exhibió los dientes, de afilados colmillos.

\- ¿Cómo osas? ¡Apártate!

\- No tengo porqué.

Renji sintió el deseo irracional e infantil de aferrar la ropa de Byakuya con las manos, había cuatro grandes Yokais mirándole por encima del hombro de su capitán, con demasiado interés, y solo su capitán se interponía en su camino.

Sabía que estaba rodeado de amigos, capitanes y tenientes que desenvainarían, pero igualmente se sentía desnudo. No le gustaba sentirse acorralado, Zabimaru gruñía, igualmente incómodo, estaba contra la pared, sentía el deseo de morder.

Finalmente el comandante Yamamoto golpeó el suelo con su bastón.

\- Capitán Byakuya, permita a nuestros invitados cumplir con su súbita solicitud.

Aunque cedía a los deseos de los yokai, se entendía la espina subyacente, estaba proporcionando a los yokai su deseo, aun cuando no figuraba en su muy extensa lista de deseos y peticiones.

A Byakuya se le tensaron todos los músculos, apretó puños y dientes y su reiatsu no dejó lugar a dudas lo mucho que le ofendía todo aquello. Algunos tenientes flaquearon al sentir la energía que emitía y el capitán recibió no pocas miradas de desaprobación de otros capitanes.

Podían irse al infierno, no era su teniente quien quedaba expuesto a aquellas criaturas infernales de motivos caprichosos. Se apartó con lentitud, sin quitar los ojos de encima a los yokai, particularmente a lord Raijū.

Renji realizó una excelente imitación de un animal sorprendido por las luces de un coche, paralizado y tenso. No estaba seguro de si las miradas de los yokai eran curiosidad o hambre. ¿Debía huir o atacar? Atacar era siempre su opción, pero sabía racionalmente que en ese momento tenía que controlarse.

Sus ojos se cruzaron un momento con los de su amiga Rukia, que le hizo un gesto con las palmas de las manos. Calma. No sería la primera vez que Rukia le salvaba de sí mismo.

Aguantó el escrutinio con el corazón desbocado, plantando los pies y con las piernas tensas, esperando el mas mínimo movimiento en falso.

Lady Tamamo no Mae, reina Kitsune, fue la primera en manifestar su sorpresa, sus pupilas se dilataron y se tapó la boca con un abanico, aparentemente escandalizada, pero más divertida que ofendida.

Lord Sojobo pareció hincharse al erizarse sus plumas, se irguió y se volvió al resto de los yokai presentes.

\- No hay duda alguna. La ofensa es real.

Shuten Doji no fue tan sutil, como se esperaba del rey Oni.

\- ¡Arrogantes shinigami! ¡¿Presumís de robarnos?!¡Gusanos!

\- ¡¿Quieres pelea, capullo?!

En segundos el capitán Kenpachi y el Shuten Doji estaban a punto de chocar frentes.

\- ¡SILENCIO!.

El comandante Yamamoto y el nurarihyon clamaron a la vez, y todo el mundo dio un paso atrás, pero el conflicto estaba lejos de haber terminado. El capitán Shunsui dio un paso al frente y realizó una preciosa y estudiada reverencia dirigida a la corte.

\- Nuestros nobles invitados nos han sorprendido, y puedo hablar por todos los presentes cuando digo que cual sea que sea la ofensa que parece despertar el teniente Abarai Renji, esta no es fruto de la malicia, si no de la ignorancia.

Las yokai presentes parecieron derretirse, desde luego. Un yasha susurró algo al oído de lord Raijū, que pareció bufar antes de conceder y otorgar la palabra a Sojobo. El rey daitengu se adelantó hacia el nurarihyon para hablarle a una de sus grandes orejas.

\- Comandante Supremo de todos los Yokai, el último nue vive.

El nurarihyon abrió los ojos cómicamente, salió corriendo del lado de Yamamoto y saltó por encima de los otros yokai hasta caer frente a Renji, sobre el cual se abalanzó, el espacio personal cayó en el olvido y el anciano examinó a Renji de arriba a abajó, mirándole a los ojos a milímetros, midiendo sus tatuajes y tirándole del pelo.

Renji puso el límite cuando el yokai le tiró el suelo para quitarle una sandalia y olerle los pies.

\- ¡Es suficiente!.- Renji apartó al viejo, por muy comandante supremo que fuese.

El nurarihyon se quedó asombrado y luego se echó a llorar desconsoladamente al tiempo que realizaba una cómica danza de la alegría.

\- ¡Lo es! ¡Es un nue!¡Que gran fortuna!

Renji miró a Byakuya, que solo pudo fruncir el ceño con sospecha.

* * *

La sala no era el lugar adecuado para discutir o explicar todo lo que estaba pasando de modo que se decidió pasar a la sala donde se había preparado la cena. Una vez todo el mundo estuviese sentado y repartidos por la sala, comiendo y bebiendo, sería más fácil evitar otro momento de tensión bélica.

Pero Renji no estaba allí disfrutando de la comida y bebida.

El comandante Yamamoto, el comandante supremo nurarihyon (que se había presentado como lord Kazuhiko), lord Raijū y Byakuya se habían apartado temporalmente a una sala aparte a discutir aquello del Nue. Renji estaba arrodillado frente a los cuatro, nervioso, tenso, ansiando que todo aquel absurdo terminara.

\- Ni siquiera sé que es un nue.- Excusó desesperado.

\- El nue es uno de los yokai más antiguos que jamás ha existido.- Lord Kazuhiko dio otro sorbo a su sake con una sonrisa de satisfacción, como si recordara hermosos tiempos del pasado.

\- Un gran poder antiguo, una raza pura, espíritus que cabalgan tormentas, dirigen sus rayos y lanzan maldiciones de infausta fortuna.- Añadió lord Raijin con reverencia evidente.

\- Tiene cabeza de mono, cuerpo de tanuki, cola de serpiente y extremidades de tigre.

Ante la descripción que hizo el anciano nurarihyon, Renji sintió que por fin todo tenía sentido y sonrió aliviado.

\- Ahora lo entiendo.

Byakuya le miró como si se hubiese vuelto loco, pero Renji apoyó su espada en el suelo frente a él, la solución era sencilla.

\- Todo esto no es más que una confusión, a quien han descrito es al espíritu de mi zanpakuto, han debido sentir a Zabimaru.

El espíritu de la espada, el verdadero poder que hacía a un shinigami, la manifestación de la propia alma de su propietario, juntos, eran uno.

En un segundo la habitación se quedó pequeña al hacer aparición su fiel amigo.

Byakuya se quedó sin aliento.

Zabimaru. Manifestado en forma corpórea. La enorme criatura, pues encorvado como caminaba, llegaba a los hombros de Renji en pie, se manifestó a su espalda.

No era la primera vez que veía a Zabimaru, pero si la primera tan de cerca. Renji parecía tener una facilidad especial para llamar a la forma material de su zanpakuto, algo que normalmente requería gran concentración y que sin embargo no parecía requerir gran esfuerzos para Renji, que lo convocaba en demostraciones para los reclutas que aun no tenían facilidad para el shikai, la forma real de la espada.

Y allí estaba, exudando su poder, su esencia de animal salvaje, solo para recostarse cómodamente alrededor de Renji como un gato y mirar a los presentes como si fuesen insectos que no merecían su atención. La cola con cabeza de serpiente si que prestaba atención, siseando y balanceándose.

Los yokai miraban como si un dios hubiese descendido de las alturas.

\- Este es Zabimaru.- Renji rascó cariñosamente uno de los peludos brazos cubiertos de marcas onduladas, como el homenaje a un tigre.- Se parece al yokai que han descrito, por eso se han confundido.

Pero el efecto parecía ser el contrario, el nurarihyon tenía los ojos enormes cuajados de lágrimas de felicidad, y el yasha... se había llevado un puño al pecho, parecía sobrecogido. Renji miró a Zabimaru, que se encogió de hombros.

"No se nada que tú no sepas"

\- No hay ninguna confusión.- El nurarihyon se enjuagó las lágrimas.- Pero ahora entiendo que nos costara tanto distinguiros, nue.

El comandante Yamamoto se frotó las sienes y gruño algo ininteligible, como si el tratado con los yokai no fuese ya lo bastante irritante, era un guerrero, no un embajador, esto le costaba demasiada paciencia.

\- El teniente Abarai Renji es un shinigami.

Yamamoto fulminó a Byakuya con la mirada, pero el capitán Kuchiki había tenido suficiente de todo aquel numerito, era evidente que los yokai estaban jugando con ellos y el comandante no debía permitirlo.

\- Y no hay ningún motivo para convertir la apariencia bestial de su zanpakuto en una emergencia, hay un tratado que discutir.

Zabimaru gruñó ante la descripción poco halagadora y Renji también se ofendió, o más bien se ofendieron juntos, no les gustaba el tono ni la descripción, aunque en aquel momento le conviniese convencer a los yokai del error que estaban cometiendo.

\- Supongo que para un shinigami tan obtuso no hay motivo.

Raijū tenía los ojos brillantes, con un toque casi eléctrico, Byakuya correspondió elevando una ceja ante el insulto, pero su reiatsu parecía listo para un combate.

\- Creo que podemos convenir que lo ocurrido ha sido un accidente.- Yamamoto sirvió mas sake, ignorando a los dos hombres que se miraban desde ambos extremos de la fila que formaban los cuatro frente al pelirrojo teniente y su zanpakuto. No aguantaría riñas en momentos tan delicados.

\- Mmmmh, un accidente... - Lord Kazuhiko ladeó la cabeza meditando.- El ciclo de reencarnación jugó sus cartas al azar, y nuestro nue se reencarnó en el Seireitei, donde su alma se dividió en dos debido a la barrera espiritual.

\- No sabemos si fue el azar.- Replicó el Yasha.

\- Al dividirse su alma en hombre y zanpakuto era imposible adivinar su verdadera naturaleza.- Yamamoto dejó su taza, satisfecho por la explicación, y miró a Zabimaru, que le ignoró descaradamente, bueno, eso era muy yokai.- Y una vez reunidos, Abarai Renji era un shinigami, no había motivo para pensar otra cosa.

\- ¿¡ERA!?

Todos devolvieron su atención al ignorado teniente.

Renji estaba furioso, a su lado Zabimaru se removió nervioso, gruñendo y siseando, el pelirrojo se señaló con ambas manos, enfatizando lo que consideraba evidente.

\- Disculpen, pero soy un shinigami.

\- Nadie discute que...

\- No sois un simple...

Byakuya y Raijū se interrumpieron mutuamente y volvieron a dirigirse miradas de desprecio, la del shinigami desde una estudiada máscara imperturbable y la del yokai como si oliese algo desagradable.

\- Esta situación es inesperada y será discutida a fondo más adelante.- Decretó el Comandante Yamamoto, poniéndose en pie, imitado después por el comandante supremo yokai.- Regresaremos a la cena, habrá tiempo para las reuniones y conversaciones diplomáticas.

\- Muy diplomáticas, si.- Convino el anciano con una amplia sonrisa que podía interpretarse de mil maneras.

Los dos ancianos, yokai y shinigami, salieron de regreso a la sala de banquetes, de donde se oían llegar voces y griterío, y por suerte ningún reiatsu particularmente violento, más allá de lo normal en ciertos individuos.

Byakuya y Raijū se habían inclinado respetuosos ante la salida de los superiores, y después ellos mismos se incorporaron. Renji seguía sentado, no se había movido un milímetro y seguía de rodillas, mirando al frente con el ceño fruncido, Zabimaru se había pegado más a él, como arrebujándolo, protector.

Byakuya se acercó, el espíritu zanpakuto se irguió inmediatamente y las dos cabezas le miraron con suspicacia.

\- Debemos ir al banquete. Vamos, Abarai.

No esperó una respuesta y no insistió, de no haber estado presente el yasha le habría dedicado unos minutos, intentar explicarle que seguramente todo era una patraña, una manipulación de los yokai, tratando de buscar ventajas y bazas de negociación, que no debía dejar que le socavaran.

El yasha, Raijū, se detuvo junto a la puerta y realizó una reverencia a Renji, no una leve y cortes, si no más profunda, respetuosa, el pelirrojo le miró como si le acabase de apuñalar en las costillas.

\- Lamento el escándalo.

El capitán Kuchiki y lord Raijū se retiraron mirándose de reojo, midiéndose como habían hecho en el instante en que se habían visto por primera vez.

Renji se recostó contra el gran torso de Zabimaru y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, ¿era posible morir de pura confusión?

"Creo que si caes muerto ahora provocarás un conflicto diplomático"

\- Gracias, Zabimaru.

* * *

Pese al altercado de la recepción, la cena transcurrió con normalidad, o toda la normalidad posible. Los sirvientes mantuvieron las copas llenas y los platos rebosantes, y la distribución de yokais y shinigami resultó ser bastante adecuada.

La hilera de mesas se había distribuido de la forma mas homogénea posible, mezclando yokai y shinigami. Aunque teóricamente las 13 divisiones tenían igualdad de rangos, la corte yokai exigía un reparto según clases que se reflejaba según su cercanía a la persona de mayor rango, en este caso los dos comandantes.

Shuten Doji estaba sentado junto a la capitana Unohana, demostrando que ni siquiera el rey de los onis era inmune a la mirada que llenaba de terror el corazón de shinigamis y yokais cuando la capitana decidía que una sonrisa amable y un por favor no estaban surtiendo el efecto deseado.

Lo que nadie había esperado es que Shuten Doji pasó del miedo a embobarse y empezar una parodia de cortejo, basada en presumir del origen de las calaveras que adornaban su cuello y engullir la comida como un pato.

La teniente Isane Kotetsu, sentada al otro lado, se limitaba a sufrir la compañía y mirar al techo con desesperación.

El capitán Komamura por su parte estaba prácticamente sepultado por kitsunes, que se arremolinaban melosos a su alrededor, insistiendo en servirle ellos en vez de los sirvientes. En realidad habían cambiado sus asientos con otra corte, pero nadie se había atrevido a interponerse entre las escandalosas damas y su presa.

El resto de los comensales practicaban la diplomacia en el sentido de que la cortesía fingida o más bien automática era la norma. Algunos yokai parecían más dispuestos a establecer relaciones amistosas, mientras otros no disimulaban su intención de quedar muy por encima de aquellos a quienes veían en una posición inferior.

Byakuya estudió todas las interacciones con ojo clínico, catalogando como sabía que muchos otros shinigami estaban haciendo ya.

El Shuten Doji era poco menos que una bestia violenta dominada por sus mas bajos instintos, la alianza no le interesaba y si podía empujarles a todos a la guerra lo haría.

Los kitsunes parecían neutrales, pero eso los haría unos negociadores mas feroces. El auténtico problema era su reina, Tamano no Mae, la yokai de nueve colas, su inteligencia, carisma y perfidia habían destruido Dinastías en China y casi había asesinado al emperador de Japón.

Podía decidir destruir el tratado por pura diversión, o usar el tratado a su favor para poder acceder de nuevo al mundo humano y someterlo a sus deseos.

En ese momento Tamano no Mae conversaba con el capitán Toshiro, había sido una buena idea, sería uno de los pocos capaz de resistir los encantos de la kitsune.

Los daitengu eran la facción con la que podían contar, sabios místicos, pero también muy astutos. Negociarían por la paz, pero una paz que les beneficiara a ellos muy por encima de los demás, y su rey Sojobo, ahora sentado junto al capitán Shinji, era tan famoso por su sabiduría y esgrima como por lo era su enorme orgullo.

Los bakenekos, gatos yokai, eran irreverentemente malignos en su mayoría, su corte actuaba como gatos ronroneantes y cariñosos, pero sacarían las garras, no obstante lo más probable era que deseasen un tratado exitoso, no les gustaba la guerra, demasiado cómodos.

No habían dado problema alguno, y el príncipe Nekomata conversaba alegremente con Shunsui, pero había que olvidar lo que eran en realidad, demonios.

Byakuya miró a izquierda y derecha, preguntándose si había ofendido de alguna manera al comandante Yamamoto o a la segunda división, pues ellos habían preparado el reparto de asientos en la cena. Le habían sentado con la pequeña comitiva de la corte uwabami.

Aunque en cuestión de rangos, estaba sentado bastante cerca del comandante.

Las serpientes Yokai, o uwabami, su rey, Yamata no Orochi, la sierpe de ocho cabezas, no había acudido, enviando en su lugar una corte con un príncipe, Daija. Byakuya estaba haciendo uso de toda la educación de un noble de alta cuna para que su actuación no pudiese levantar queja alguna.

Al menos estaba sentado lejos de los yasha, que estaban con la novena división. Igualmente cerca del comandante, pero al otro lado. De hecho estaban en posición totalmente paralela.

Hubo una elevación de los murmullos y Byakuya supo que Renji finalmente se había unido a la cena.

* * *

Había estado a punto de abrir la ventana del cuarto y saltar para escaquearse de la cena. Había dado vueltas como un loco por la habitación, nada tenía sentido, de pronto un montón de yokais aparecían y decidían que era la reencarnación perdida de uno de su clase, así de pronto.

Byakuya había parecido muy seguro de sí mismo al negar la posibilidad, pero los demás también habían parecido muy convencidos de lo contrario. Y el comandante Yamamoto en persona había dado una excusa dando el beneficio de la duda.

¡No era un yokai, era un shinigami!

La cena había sido ya un sitio al que no había deseado ir en primer lugar, había estado toda la tarde nervioso y enfadado. ¿Tener que comer prácticamente a la vera de Byakuya? No, gracias.

Después de aquel horrible "no voy a corresponder a tus sentimientos", Renji había comprendido muchas cosas pero no le gustaban.

Se había enamorado de su capitán... como un idiota, y si ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, ¿cuan evidentes habían sido sus sentimientos? ¿lo sabía alguien más?. Había respetado tanto al líder Kuchiki que se había hundido en sentimientos más profundos de forma tan gradual que ni lo había percibido.

Aun respetaba a su capitán, pese a toda la rabia que le había provocado, y aquella ofensiva oferta de un uniforme de gala a medida. Un regalo para el pretendiente rechazado, para el tonto que como tantos otros había quedado enamorado como un niño.

Pero nada de eso conseguía eclipsar todos los motivos que le habían llevado a solicitar su puesto en la sexta división, todo lo que le había llevado a trabajar duro y tenaz, por su respeto a la disciplina y voluntad que el noble poseía, la fuerza que había trabajado con duro entrenamiento para respaldar su puesto por encima de su posición de nacimiento. Había más nobles, príncipes, grandes señores que no se molestaban en convertirse en shinigamis del Gotei 13 u ocupaban puestos más cómodos en otras instituciones, pero Byakuya había luchado por su lugar.

Y eso era algo que Renji podía respetar... de un hombre que no parecía respetarle en absoluto. El pelirrojo suspiró y enterró la cara en el cuello de Zabimaru, que se dejó abrazar con paciencia.

\- Soy un idiota.

\- Y tienes hambre, vamos a comer.

\- Y todo esto es culpa tuya.

\- Seguro.- Zabimaru se disolvió en el aire y regresó a la zanpakuto.

"Ahora mueve el culo, llorica"

Tenía la mejor zanpakuto del mundo.

Y allí estaba, finalmente en el salón de la cena, había comida gratis, al cuerno con todo lo demás, y al cuerno con Byakuya. Zabimaru, como siempre tenía razón, tenía hambre y no iba a ser un llorica lamentable.

Las conversaciones aumentaron de volumen y en otras partes se detuvieron por completo, todas las miradas se volvieron hacia el recién llegado. Byakuya sintió que se llenaba de orgullo por su teniente, bajo las miradas de todos aquellos yokais, del mas débil al más poderoso, Renji no se mostró intimidado. Su teniente cuadró los hombros, levantó la barbilla y caminó con paso firme a su puesto designado, a un asiento de su capitán, entre dos nobles uwabami.

Pero un sirviente se interpuso en su camino con un breve disculpa.

\- El asiento del teniente Abarai ha sido cambiado.

Renji alzó las cejas y miró el asiento libre que había tenido asignado en un principio.

\- Todos los tenientes se sientan a un espacio de su capitán.- Replicó, explicando lo evidente al sirviente, que se removió en el sitio.

\- Es un cambio de ultima hora.

\- Mi deber...

\- Son órdenes del Comandante, por favor, teniente.

Renji siguió al sirviente, adelantando a su capitán... hasta la mesa principal... a la derecha del mismísimo comandante supremo de los Yokai. ¡Le habían sentado a la diestra de Lord Kazuhiko, a solo un asiento de su propio comandante, Yamamoto.

¡No podía sentarse ahí! ¡Le estaban poniendo por encima de su propio capitán! De hecho había hasta seis asientos de yokais entre su capitán y él. Se quedó en pie, mirando el hueco que le ofrecían. Aquello no era un honor, era una guillotina, o mas bien una soga para que se ahorcase a sí mismo.

Y por el silencio que reinaba, todo el mundo le estaba mirando.

\- No sea tímido, muchacho, siéntese, me duele el cuello de mirar tan arriba.- Rió lord Kazuhiko palpando el hueco a su lado.

Renji realizó la mínima inclinación de cabeza y se sentó con rapidez, dedicando apenas un saludo cortes pero escaso a los presentes, para ponerse después llenar su plato.

Si los presentes se ofendieron, no lo demostraron. Y la cena continuó sin contratiempos, o al menos los mínimos ya esperados.

Renji llenó su estómago, y por suerte los yokai que había a su lado parecieron contentarse con respuestas cortas a preguntas intrascendentes. Aquellos... ¿uaba... uwabami? Eran gente que no le acababa de caer bien, sus sonrisas le recordaban mucho a Ichimaru Gin, el ex-capitán de la tercera división, traidor a los shinigami, y finalmente perdonado post-morten por sus crímenes gracias a volverse contra Aizen.

Sonrisas amplias, ojos entrecerrados, si, le recordaban mucho a Ichimaru Gin.

Habían llegado a los postres sin muertos ni heridos. Un logro impresionante.

\- Tenéis un magnífico apetito.- Felicitó un uwabami.

Desde luego que lo tenía, aunque por como habían engullido las serpientes no era que estuviesen muy por detrás. Asintió y dio buena cuenta del postre.

\- Sin duda somos primos.- Rió una yokai de piel blanca como un ópalo, que brillaba como si tuviese pequeñas escamas en algunas zonas.

Era de una belleza extraordinaria y todos los demás uwabami la trataban con especial deferencia, vestía como una aristócrata, casi imperial. Estaba sentada justo a su lado, así que debía ser alguien realmente importante.

Primos. Renji sintió un peso en el estómago.

\- Ha sido una confusión.- Murmuró.

"Bah" Zabimaru, concretamente la serpiente rió en su cabeza. "Pues empieza a gustarnos, siempre supimos que eramos especiales, y la dama nos gusta"

\- No seáis humilde, es innecesario.- La dama le sirvió sake.- Soy la princesa Shiro Ebi, la serpiente blanca, no me equivoco nunca al juzgar, mucho menos a un pariente.

La serpiente blanca, Zabimaru era una serpiente blanca además del babuino. A Renji se le empezaba a hacer bola la comida, no sabía si insistir en su error sería insultar a la dama.

\- Soy un shinigami.

\- Por supuesto, querido.- Si la dama hubiese sido más falsa en su aceptación hubiese aparecido el mismísimo Aizen para felicitarla.

A Renji se le erizó la piel, Zabimaru se removió. La dama le recordaba de pronto a la sensación que le habían provocado Gin y Aizen cuando había estado bajo su mando en la quinta división, le ponían nervioso. Demasiado amables, demasiado deferentes cuando todos sus instintos le advertían de que estaba frente a un depredador.

Kira y Momo nunca habían comprendido el porqué de su guardia alta cuando trataba con su capitán y su teniente, todo el mundo había confiado en Aizen, pero Renji nunca había sido capaz de quitarse de encima aquel murmullo que le llevaba a cubrirse las espaldas en su presencia.

\- ¿Os gusta ser un shinigami? Sin duda debéis tener tantos deberes, no es propio.

\- Me gusta.- Breve, como en toda la cena, tratando de ser aburrido.

\- Supongo que tendrá su encanto, por un tiempo. Pero ahora ya estáis entre los vuestros, debéis haberos sentido muy solo.

La dama era insistente, y Renji tomó algo más de sake, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la obligación de ser corteses con los yokai no le atara las manos de aquella manera. El comandante Yamamoto tendría su cabeza si ponía en peligro el tratado.

Hasta Kenpachi estaba controlado, y eso que bebía como si el sake del mundo fuese interminable, pero claro, le habían sentado con un grupo de niños, o mas bien Zashiki Warasi. Yachiru estaba encantada, gritando, comiendo galletas y charlando entusiasta con los niños, que consideraban cualquier exabrupto del brutal Kenpachi como algo divertido y fantástico, aplaudiendo hasta cuando el capitán juraba matarlos a todos.

Tenía que comportarse. No era la primera vez que tenía que aguantar durante horas un nudo en la garganta, y esta vez tenía el estómago lleno y sake para pasar el mal trago.

Lord Kazuhiko conversaba con Yamamoto sobre batallas del pasado, y sonaba casi como si hubiesen luchado en la edad de bronce. Renji se quedaba embobado escuchando de primera mano los relatos de batallas que ahora se consideraban mitología.

Había pasado bastante más de la medianoche y algunos ya no podían reprimir el bostezo, poco a poco los invitados empezaron a retirarse en pequeños grupos, guiados por los sirvientes a las habitaciones de invitados que se habían preparado a lo largo de los edificios de las academias, de donde se había desalojado temporalmente a los estudiantes más pudientes.

Los capitanes y tenientes se incorporaron para realizar la despedida formal a sus invitados de honor. Poco a poco la sala se fue vaciando.

Renji se inclinó como era debido cada vez que los yokai pasaban por la mesa principal a presentar sus respetos al anfitrión y su comandante, y todos, todos los yokai sin excepción pasaban delante de Renji en un interminable desfile que le presentaba el más respetuoso de los saludos junto a una variación de despedidas que iban desde disculpas; "perdone nuestra tardanza en venir a su encuentro, lamentamos mucho su forzada estancia lejos de su gente", a manifestaciones de alegría; "nos llena de felicidad saber de su existencia, esto es una inesperada buenaventura".

Cuando los uwabami y lady Shiro Ebi se retiraron, y se quedó con un amargo sabor de boca cuando la noble dama, de rango evidentemente más alto que de cualquiera presente a excepción de los comandantes, se inclinó como si fuese su igual, algo que no había hecho ni siquiera con el capitán Byakuya, al pasar a su lado.

Si todo aquello era una elaborada broma, la estaban llevando demasiado lejos.

Renji tomó otro sorbo de sake y rezó para que terminase aquella pesadilla.

Los yasha habían estado sentado con la treceava división, con Ukitake y Rukia, que les despidieron con la cortesía adecuada y Renji casi se atragantó con el sake cuando el yasha, Raijū, se dirigió hacia ellos.

El yasha se movía con la misma soltura y elegancia que Byakuya, con la seguridad de quien está seguro de su fuerza y también está acostumbrado a apartar de su camino a quien no tiene el buen juicio de apartarse por su propio pie. Les indicó con un gesto que no hacía falta que se levantasen.

\- Lord Abarai...

A Kuchiki Byakuya le sonó como arañar una pizarra, ¿lord Abarai?. Al pelirrojo le sentó mucho peor, el sake se le fue por el lado equivocado, Renji empezó a toser y le costó recobrar el aliento.

\- No... no, por favor... no soy lord... - Finalmente consiguió dejar de toser.- Solo Abarai, es suficiente con Abarai.

A su lado, lord Kazuhiko rió entre dientes.

\- Me temo que nuestro nue no está acostumbrado, lord Raijū.

Raijū asintió, pensativo, dedicando una breve mirada de reprobación a Byakuya, como si le culpara de que el teniente rechazase ser llamado lord.

\- Abarai, de nuevo lamento mucho que mi precipitación le haya podido hacer sentir... avasallado.

Era una forma de definirlo, desde luego, pero al menos el tipo se había dado cuenta de como había convertido a Renji el foco de atención sin este desearlo. Quizá era el alcohol, pero Renji se sentía menos cohibido ahora, y el tipo era muy amable.

"Nos cae bien, huele a tormenta, a lluvia."

\- Naaah, no importa.- Le quitó hierro con un gesto.- Estoy acostumbrado a llamar la atención, ya se pasará, siempre lo hace.

Raijū ladeó la cabeza, confuso.

\- No creo que sea así, lo... Abarai. No es un tema banal... me temo que no sois consciente de vuestra importancia.

Otra vez eso no, desde luego que se daba cuenta por la hilera de saludos y el respeto, pero no quería alimentar más ese fuego. Renji suspiró y se puso en pie, le dolía el cuello de hablar de abajo a arriba cuando estaba acostumbrado a lo contrario. No quería que aquella historia de un nue continuara.

"¿Estamos seguros de eso? A nosotros nos gusta como suena." Zabimaru al completo parecía estar más que conforme por todo aquello, pero siempre había sido más orgulloso que el propio Renji.

\- Lord... ¿Era Raijū, verdad? Acepto sus disculpas, pero yo no soy lo que creen que soy, de verdad.- Rió y se frotó la nuca.

\- Todos los yokai lo hemos visto, ¿por qué lo negáis?

\- Porque el teniente Abarai Renji sabe cual es su lugar, a diferencia de ciertos invitados.

La voz de Byakuya era glacial, cortante como los mil filos de Senbonzakura. El noble seguía sentado, pero no necesitaba erguirse para hacer sentir su presencia a apenas un metro.

Renji apretó los puños. No pudo contenerse, aunque seguramente era culpa del alcohol.

\- Lord Raijū está hablando conmigo.- Recalcó cada palabra.- Y soy perfectamente capaz de contestar por mí mismo.

Byakuya disimuló como pudo la sorpresa por la irreverencia e insubordinación delante de un posible enemigo además.

El yasha parecía dispuesto a intervenir, pero el resto de su corte se hizo notar a su espalda, reclamando su presencia para retirarse. Este hizo una reverencia y marchó.

Finalmente todos los yokai, el Nurarihyon por último, se retiraron. Renji dejó que lord Kazuhiko le diera un rápido abrazo y le pellizcara las mejillas como un abuelo orgulloso.

\- Un buen chico, además de un nue.

Y solo quedaron los shinigamis, capitanes y tenientes del Gotei 13.

Renji hizo ademán de marchar a paso ligero, pero la mano de Byakuya se cerró sobre su antebrazo. No, ya no. Renji se soltó con brutalidad.

No pocos presentes soltaron gritos ahogados al ver aquello. Acababa de revolverse contra su capitán en público. Renji intentó apartar el velo rojo de rabia y bajó la cabeza.

\- Mis disculpas, capitán, me sobresaltó.

Byakuya no se tragó ni por un segundo la evidente mentira, nadie sobresaltaba a Renji sin proponérselo.

\- Si los niños han terminado su lamentable espectáculo quizá puedan atenderme.- Tronó Yamamoto desde el centro de la mesa, en el lugar que había ocupado junto al comandante supremo yokai.- Es tarde, pueden retirarse, mañana continuará esta misión diplomática, recuerden sus deberes y cumplan con ellos.

Todo el mundo asintió con una profunda inclinación y comenzaron a marchar del salón. Renji tenía toda intención de salir corriendo y pasar la noche en el primer bar que viese abierto.

\- Y teniente Abarai.

El mencionado se quedó paralizado, sudando frío y pensando que no iba a estar frío mucho tiempo porque el comandante le iba a calcinar allí mismo.

\- Le quiero mañana a primera hora en mi despacho.

Bueno, le iban a calcinar mañana.

\--------------------------------


	6. Lealtad

**Capítulo 6. Lealtad**

Renji se mantuvo quieto, sentado con la espalda recta y la respiración controlada. Había llegado al alba a la primera división, había sido fácil llegar a la hora porque apenas había sido capaz de pegar ojo.

A la salida de la recepción todos habían tenido cosas que hacer pese a lo cerrado de la noche, aunque solo fuera asegurarse de que ningún miembro de sus divisiones se hubiese "perdido" o sufrido algún daño, el resto podía esperar al día siguiente. Sin embargo Renji había sentido la mirada de los demás sobre él, especialmente Rukia, que casi había acudido a su lado, pero se había detenido por su capitán, Ukitake era un hombre de salud frágil y no hubiese sido correcto dejarle solo en el regreso.

De todas formas no les había dado tiempo a cuestionarle, había salido a paso ligero, con prisa por dejar atrás a todos los demás. Que Byakuya se las arreglase, Abarai Renji tenía derecho a tener su crisis existencial en privado.

Se había tumbado con Zabimaru, apretando la espada envainada contra su pecho, sumergiéndose en su conexión. Por desgracia los dos estaban igualmente confusos y no había ayudado demasiado, había estado nauseado, casi enfermo.

Según los yokai él era... un nue, o mas bien la reencarnación de un nue, un yokai quimera personificado en Zabimaru, que era su alma.

Pero él era un shinigami, ¿era un yokai que se había hecho un shinigami? ¿o era un shinigami que llevaba dentro un yokai? ¿él era un shinigami y solo Zabimaru era un yokai?

Zabimaru no agradeció la idea de que ambos fueran entidades separadas y le amenazó con morderle el culo si seguía por ese camino.

Había logrado conciliar el sueño unas horas, más por el alcohol que nublaba sus sentidos que por una paz real, y se había despertado antes de que saliese el sol.

Y ahora aguardaba.

Pero no fue el Comandante Yamamoto, ni su teniente quien acudió a recibirle si no una mujer pequeña y delgada.

Sui Feng, capitana de la segunda división, y por tanto también líder de las Fuerzas Especiales y la Milicia Ejecutora. Una forma elegante de llamarla maestra de espías y cazadora de traidores.

\- Teniente Abarai, venga conmigo.

No estaba con su teniente. No había nadie más allí. Renji se puso en pie y la siguió obedientemente, no era su lugar preguntar, ni pensaba hacerlo.

Al salir del complejo de la primera división apareció la escolta. Y al teniente de la sexta división no le costó ni un segundo adivinar que no eran simples shinigamis de la segunda división, eran miembros de la Unidad de Detención. Carceleros de las Fuerzas Especiales.

Y no escoltaban a su capitana, estaban en formación de guarda... sobre Renji.

Entraron en las instalaciones de la segunda división, hacia el área noreste, cruzaron el enorme abismo unido al resto por un único camino, y tras un segundo foso se detuvieron frente una puerta metálica contra una pared excavada en roca, con dos guardas de la Unidad de Detención apostados a cada lado.

Todos los shinigami sabían cual era ese lugar, aunque muy pocos hubiesen ido. Era el Nido de Gusanos.

Cuando un Shinigami se convertía en un peligro potencial para el Seireitei o el Gotei 13, este era llevado al Nido de Gusanos para su encarcelamiento, sin juicio alguno. La mayoría de los presos ni siquiera habían cometido ningún crimen, pero por su peligrosidad, eran encarcelados. ¿Quién decidía quién era peligroso? Nadie estaba muy seguro, decían que solo el Comandante Yamamoto, otros que cualquier Capitán podía hacer la solicitud.

Una verdad quedaba, no había ronins, guerreros sin amo, en el Seireitei, todos los shinigami eran miembros de una división, ningún estudiante podía marchar por libre a Rukongai con las habilidades aprendidas en la Academia. El Nido de Gusanos era un vertedero al que tirar a todo aquel que fuese "incómodo" para el orden establecido.

Renji se detuvo, clavando la mirada en aquella puerta. Sui Feng se volvió hacia él y extendió una mano.

\- No se permiten zanpakutos en el Nido de Gusanos. Entregadme vuestra espada, Abarai Renji.

¿Así terminaba? Una muerte en vida al alba. Renji no tembló, ni dudó, ni hizo más que cuadrarse y endurecer su gesto.

\- No.

La guardia de la Unidad de Detención se tensó a su alrededor y adoptaron una formación, rodeándolo. Sui Feng no bajó su mano.

\- Es una orden, Abarai.

\- No me separaré de Zabimaru, y dado que no se permite entrar en el Nido de Gusanos con el zanpakuto, la solución es sencilla. Si la capitana lo permite, por supuesto.

Puso su mano sobre el pomo de su fiel espada, sin duda en su corazón. Sui Feng comprendió, la capitana sonrió y descolgó su zanpakuto de su espalda, la guardia se retiró inmediatamente.

\- La muerte del guerrero entonces, su lealtad a su espada y al Seireitei le honran, teniente Abarai.

\- Sin rezos ni lamentos. ¡Ruge, Zabimaru!- Respondió Renji, manifestando su shikai, dejando que su zanpakuto mostrara su forma auténtica, la espada segmentada de múltiples filos.

\- Pica a los enemigos hasta la muerte.- Y el filo de la capitana hizo lo propio, revelando la daga como punzón en un guantelete.

Renji se permitió una amplia sonrisa, la adrenalina disparada por sus venas, la emoción latiendo como un redoble de tambor. Un duelo a muerte contra la capitana de la segunda división, no había esperado algo tan emocionante a primera hora de la mañana.

* * *

Byakuya se incorporó tan rápido que la silla cayó al suelo. Era el reiatsu de Renji, era el poder de Zabimaru. Abarai Renji acababa de convocar a su Bankai, la forma final de combate de su espada.

Salió corriendo, esperando no llegar demasiado tarde.

* * *

Era un honor que la capitana Sui Feng le combatiese usando su zanpakuto pudiendo hacerle pedazos con sus técnicas superiores de Kido y manipulación de reiatsu. Renji sacudió todo el cuerpo gigantesco de su Bankai, desplegando los segmentos de la enorme serpiente esqueleto, su sangre manchaba el suelo, pero lo realmente preocupante era la marca en forma de mariposa que adornaba su hombro.

Si Sui Feng golpeaba dos veces el mismo punto, su víctima moría sin remedio.

La veloz guerrera volvió a correr al borde de los anillos de Zabimaru, Renji gritó y atacó de nuevo. No pensaba ponérselo fácil.

* * *

El cielo se volvió gris. Lord Raijū alzó la vista con extrañeza, se levantó el viento y el yokai agudizó sus oídos. Un reiatsu se había encendido, una llama de poder, lejana, casi imperceptible. Un nue rugía.

* * *

La fauces de la serpiente se cerraron sobre la nada, Sui Feng era demasiado escurridiza, demasiado veloz, sutil, una reina avispa. Renji la vio llegar por el rabillo del ojo y logró interponer el hombro blindado por una calavera de babuino, el ataque destrozó la protección y dislocó su hombro, Zabimaru gritó su dolor, para pasar ambos luego a la ira, y con un contraataque mandaron a la mujer de vuelta al exterior de sus anillos. Sui Feng apenas permaneció un segundo en el suelo, lanzándose de nuevo hacia él, con la punta de su aguijón presto a dar el golpe fatal.

* * *

Rukia dejó caer el pincel de sus manos y salió corriendo del despacho de la decimotercera división, aquel pico de reiatsu, lejano, la había sobresaltado. Su capitán la llamó, sin comprender su pánico. Alguien que no conociese bien a Renji habría tomado aquello como si el teniente estuviese entrenando, lejos como estaba para percibirlo adecuadamente, pero Rukia conocía bien a shinigami y zanpakuto. El bankai de Renji rugía, Zabimaru estaba herido.

* * *

No tenía espacio, ese era el problema principal, el abismo a su espalda limitaba terriblemente su uso del bankai, no tenía apertura para hacer sus ataques. Y Sui Feng lo había aprovechado como la maestra estratega que era.

Escupió sangre y se colocó el hombro en su sitió con un gañido de dolor, necesitaría ambos brazos para continuar, al infierno el dolor o el hormigueo en los dedos. Apretó los dientes y concentró su reiatsu, si iba a morir, moriría luchando, y a ser posible, moriría matando.

Frente a él, Sui Feng pareció aprobar su resolución con un ataque directo, y saltó entre sus defensas como si no estuviesen ahí. No podía detenerla.

Entonces se le erizó la piel, no era Sui Feng, era otra cosa. El resto fue puro instinto, retrajo a Zabimaru sobre sí mismo, enroscándose.

Y el rayo golpeó.

Sintió más que oyó un grito, si era suyo o de Sui Feng, no lo sabía.

* * *

El techo de la enfermería.

Renji frunció el ceño. Estaba vivo y entero en las dependencias de la cuarta división.

Recordaba muy bien la última vez que había estado allí como paciente, tras su combate no sancionado contra Ichigo, el humano había peleado bien y golpeado fuerte.

En aquella ocasión había estado atado, con las manos inmovilizadas a la espera de un juicio por desobediencia. Le extrañaba no estar atado ahora, aunque le extrañaba mucho más estar vivo. Tampoco estaba en las celdas inferiores de la enfermería, como había sido aquella vez, si no en una de las habitaciones de pacientes. Había montado guardia en una cuando su capitán había estado convaleciente tras luchar así mismo contra Ichigo.

Zabimaru estaba a su lado. La espada cuidadosamente guardada a su alcance. No se molestó en tratar de hablar con su zanpakuto, podía notar por su conexión que aún estaba dañada y necesitaba descansar.

Se incorporó, puede que muchos despreciaran a la cuarta división por su falta de guerreros capaces, pero como sanadores no tenían comparación. Y nadie, nadie despreciaba a la capitana Unohana si quería conservar la autonomía física.

Oía voces detrás de la puerta, voces muy airadas.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y Kuchiki Byakuya entró como una exhalación, cerrando a su espalda con un gesto. Estaba abiertamente enfadado, Renji nunca había visto a su capitán tan furioso, o al menos manifestándolo.

\- ¿¡Has perdido la cordura, Renji!?

Su capitán apretaba los puños, y su reiatsu sin duda estaba perturbando a los shinigami de menor rango, por no hablar de los pacientes. Renji se incorporó sobre la almohada tratando de despertarse del todo y reaccionar.

\- Desafiar a la capitana Sui Feng...- Byakuya se situó junto a la cama, negando con la cabeza como si quisiera negar la misma realidad.

\- Capitán...

\- No se de qué me sorprendo.- Byakuya fue hacia la ventana y apartó las cortinas para dejar entrar la luz.- Si ya me desafiaste a  **MI.**

Renji dio un respingo, era cierto que había desafiado a su capitán, pero las circunstancias habían sido completamente diferentes, no quería que Byakuya pensara eso de él.

\- Capitán, es... no es lo mismo.

\- Es verdad, entonces tenías una causa, una causa noble, pero ahora... pudiste haber muerto por nada.

\- ¡Me llevaban al Nido de Gusanos!

\- Tu...- Byakuya sintió una opresión insoportable en el pecho.- ¿Pensaste que lo permitiría?

Le costó no alzar la voz y gritar su indignación. Cuando había llegado hasta Renji, antes incluso, cuando se había dado cuenta de que se dirigía hacia la prisión que era el Nido de Gusanos, le había hervido la sangre.

Alguien iba a responder de aquello.

\- ¿Pensaste que no te sacaría de allí?

\- No presumo nada cuando se trata de Byakuya Kuchiki.- Replicó Renji con gesto desafiante.

No le habría dañado más si hubiese usado los colmillos de Zabimaru.

\- No sabía nada de esto, no lo habría permitido. Te hubiese sacado de allí.

Renji no parecía convencido en absoluto, el pelirrojo seguía en una postura inflexible y en guardia, el ceño fruncido, los músculos tensos bajo los vendajes.

El paisaje desde la ventana era conocido, Byakuya no podía asegurarlo, pero quizá aquella era la misma habitación en la que él mismo había estado hospitalizado, cuando había estado vendado y malherido, y Renji había estado a su lado, sentado en una silla junto a la puerta, velándole, atendiendo sus necesidades.

_Debes estar preguntándote por qué sigo vivo._

_De ninguna manera, si murieses, ¿a quién admiraría y me esforzaría por derrotar?_

Renji había sido capaz de enterrar el hacha de guerra después de luchar por salvar a Rukia contra los deseos de quien debía haberla protegido desde el principio, y le había seguido sirviendo y obedeciendo sin esperar nada a cambio, excepto un respeto que se había ganado y sin embargo le había sido eventualmente negado.

\- Te hubiese sacado de allí.- Repitió Byakuya, tratando que atravesar su hostilidad, transmitir cuan sincero era.- Jamás te habría abandonado en ese agujero. Nunca. Debiste esperarme y no enfrentarte a Sui Feng.

\- Me pidió que entregase a Zabimaru.

\- Te la hubiesen devuelto, cuando te sacase...

\- No entregaré jamás mi zanpakuto, me arrebatarán a Zabimaru de las manos frías y muertas.

Byakuya se sobrecogió ante la vehemencia. En un instante Renji le mostraba, una vez más, la verdadera cara del honor, conociendo instintivamente cual era la senda del guerrero, más honor en un descastado del Inuzuri del que podían juntar todas las casas nobles del Seireitei.

\- Renji... yo...

Un golpe seco en la puerta, y sin esperar respuesta entró Lord Raijū. El yasha no llevaba su armadura, si no ropas ligeras, aunque seguía siendo un suntuoso kimono formal. La larga trenza con el característico mechón blanco colgaba por encima del hombro, y un mechón del mismo color estaba separado sobre el rostro.

Raijū ignoró a conciencia la presencia de Byakuya y se dirigió hacia Renji.

\- ¿Os encontráis bien?

Renji sintió el nuevo poder en el ambiente y tuvo un recuerdo súbito del rayo, el relámpago que había golpeado entre él y la capitana. Era el reiatsu de lord Raijū, ese poder que era el centro de una tormenta.

\- Tu... usted estaba allí.

\- Así es.- El yasha se inclinó ligeramente.- Me temo que en mi premura casi le golpee, pero cuando llegué al combate temía por su vida.

\- Pero... ¿y la capitana Sui Feng?

\- La capitana Sui Feng está bajo los cuidados de su propia casa y su vida no corre peligro.- Intervino Byakuya.

\- No si de mi dependiera.- Replicó Raijū mostrándole sus colmillos.- Si no os hubieseis interpuesto...

\- Habríais matado a una capitana del Gotei 13, a la líder de las Fuerzas Especiales.

\- Con motivos de sobra, cuando lleve esta agresión a la corte Yokai no seré el único que pida la cabeza de esa mujer.

\- ¡No!

Ambos se volvieron a Renji, que sacudió las manos horrorizado.

\- ¡No se os ocurra!.- Intentó incorporarse más pero el dolor le obligó a recostarse de nuevo.- No hagáis eso.

Lord Raijū se mostró notablemente extrañado.

\- Esa capitana os ha hecho esto.

\- Si hacéis eso... el tratado de paz quedará destrozado, no puedo permitirlo, no por mi culpa.

Tanto Byakuya como Raijū se hubiesen interrumpido mutuamente para hablar de no haber sido interrumpidos ambos por un poder mayor al de ambos.

\- Alguien está perturbando a mi paciente.

La capitana Unohana, de aspecto dulce y maneras de exquisita educación, hizo aparición en el marco de la puerta, sonriendo de su habitual manera, beatífica. Un buda no habría conseguido transmitir mayor serenidad.

\- El teniente Abarai Renji está convaleciente y necesita reposo, y sobre todo no ser sometido a un estrés innecesario.

\- Capitana Unohana...

\- Los horarios de visita están debidamente establecidos, y solo una persona a la vez. Será para mi división un placer informarles de cuales son.

Sabiendo cuando se había perdido una batalla, sobre todo contra tan temible rival, ambos hombre comenzaron su retirada. Lord Raijū sin embargo se vio retenido por la mano de Renji, tirando desesperadamente de la manga de su kimono.

\- Espere... no lleve esto a la Corte...

Raijū se detuvo y puso su mano sobre la de Renji, se mordió el labio, como si negarse le supusiera un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

\- Por favor.

La mano era fuerte, la mano de un guerrero, con callos en los lugares adecuados, y se cerró sobre la suya con firmeza. Renji sintió la electricidad estática, el vello poniéndose de punta, el aire limpio de la tormenta.

\- Está bien, si es su deseo. No es mi derecho interceder si el agraviado no lo desea... aunque no lo apruebe.

Dicho eso, lord Raijū se inclinó en despedida y salió de la habitación, con un breve saludo a la propia capitana Unohana y una promesa de regresar con presentes en agradecimiento a su hospitalidad. Byakuya salió detrás, taladrándole la espalda con la mirada.

\- Capitana Unohana, volveré mañana si le parece bien.

\- Por supuesto, capitán Kuchiki, siempre es bienvenido.

Una vez hubieron marchado, Unohana entró en el dormitorio y estudió con ojo clínico los vendajes de Renji, que se había quedado inusualmente callado.

\- Mmmh, que hombre tan agradable, ¿verdad, teniente Renji?

\- Uh... ¿perdón?

\- Lord Raijū, teniente, tiene usted un caballero andante muy galán.

Renji notó que se le subían los colores y balbuceó estúpidamente mientras la sonriente capitana le tomaba la temperatura y aprovechaba para trenzarle el pelo, que estaba hecho un desastre.

* * *

Lord Raijū abandonó las instalaciones de los shinigami con premura, le desagradaba aquel lugar, y le desagradaban aquellos shinigamis. Una vez abandonó las puertas del Seireitei rasgó sellos con un gesto y abrió las sendas al ikai, el otro mundo, el reino paralelo de los yokai.

Habían creado una realidad paralela al Rokungai, casi igual al reino de los shinigami, pero sin sus molestos habitantes, habían convertido edificios en palacios y tiendas de campaña para alojarse durante el tiempo que fuese necesario.

Su corte le aguardaba, yashas de menor rango, yokais a su servicio, siervos, amigos o simplemente aliados. Le recibieron y le escoltaron hasta su hogar temporal durante la visita.

Una vez allí solicitó su té favorito y un refrigerio para acompañar. Cerró los ojos y se permitió meditar.

El último nue, el superviviente, único en su especie, y después de tantos, tantísimos años, aparecía entre los shinigamis. Abarai Renji, un guerrero shinigami.

Cuando le había visto en la recepción de la corte, Raijū había temido estar bajo un auto engaño, el aliento le había abandonado al ver aquellos tatuajes, aquellas marcas que adornaban al guerrero de feroz cabello carmesí, eran marcas exóticas sin un significado claro, pero Raijū había visto en ellas un espejismo.

Su parecido con las marcas, las rayas de los nue, había sido una puñalada en el estómago. Hubiese fulminado al atrevido allí mismo, hasta que sus ojos se habían encontrado.

No era un necio copiando a un nue. Era un nue. Estaba en su energía, en su reiatsu, subyacente como olor de la tormenta en el viento, sus ojos marrones rojizos habían atrapado los de Raijū y encendido una avalancha de recuerdos.

Él era lord Raijū, era el yasha de las tormentas, el yokai del relámpago que corría a la vera del mismísimo dios de las tormentas y el trueno. Y a veces, en maravillosas ocasiones, había compartido tormentas con algún nue, aquellos poderosos yokais, aquellas bestias de maravilla que cabalgaban tormentas sin dificultad, criaturas de intrincada naturaleza que robaban el aliento, tan feroces como hermosas.

Su escaso número, su esquiva naturaleza, sumado a su ferocidad, les había pasado factura. Se habían enfrentado a hollows, shinigamis, exorcistas y emperadores... y poco a poco habían perdido.

Hasta que Raijū se había dado cuenta de que estaba solo en sus tormentas.

Ya no quedaban nues. Y los yokai habían buscado, y habían preguntado. ¿Dónde están? ¿Queda alguno? ¿Alguna madre encinta? ¿Alguna tormenta lejana? ¿Dónde han quedado? ¿Dónde el tigre feroz, donde el macaco audaz, donde el tanuki superviviente, donde la serpiente orgullosa ?

Ya no estaban. Y los Yokai lloraron, pues los nue se habían ido para siempre. Se miraron entre ellos y supieron, que si los nue ya no estaban, cualquiera podía seguir su destino.

Y se habían dejado llevar al ikai, pues la extinción no era un destino envidiable.

Raijū se miró la mano, donde aún le parecía sentir la calidez de la mano de Renji. Después de tantos años, Raijū había pensado que nada podía llegarle a las entrañas, pero aquel nue, aquel hombre, lo hacía con su sola presencia, era hermoso, era como ver a un animal salvaje jugando a estar domado. Le quitaba el aliento.

Y tener que soportar verle degradado, subordinado a alguien, negado de su herencia, robado de su legítima posición, era más de lo que podía soportar.

Cabellos rojos como humano, pelaje blanco como nue, Raijū se estremeció, la calidez envolviendo su cuerpo. Abarai Renji era perfecto, y esos necios shinigamis lo habían tenido delante de sus narices todo aquel tiempo, los dioses daban pan a quien no tenía dientes.

\- Lord Raijū, su excelencia lady Shiro Ebi solicita audiencia.

Raijū asintió y ordenó que se preparasen para recibirla, en unos segundos la hermosa princesa de las serpientes, la niña mimada del terrible Yamata no Orochi, se sentó a su lado, ladina, preciosa y caprichosa como solo podía serlo una princesa.

\- Mi querido lord Raijū, ¿qué vamos a hacer con estos shinigamis?

Era una buena pregunta, ¿qué iban a hacer con aquellos advenedizos?

\- Lo que siempre hacemos, lady Shiro Ebi, bajarles los humos.

La princesa rió y brindó por ello.

* * *

Byakuya hervía. No recordaba haber estado tan furioso en mucho tiempo. Había sido un largo día, y sería una noche igualmente larga.

Había exigido ser recibido por la capitana Sui Feng, exigencia que había sido rechazada por estar esta en reposo, su inútil teniente había sufrido la indignación de Byakuya, que le había mandado de regreso con su señora con unos cuantos insultos velados.

Había ido a ver al Comandante Yamamoto y tras no poca insistencia había sido recibido por su teniente, Sasakibe, quien se había limitado a comunicarle que la capitana Sui Feng había actuado por propia iniciativa y su juicio no había sido errado aunque sujeto a modificaciones, y que la decisión había sido revocada de forma oficial. Una manera de decirle que la capitana de las Fuerzas Especiales tenía plena jurisdicción para juzgar qué shinigami era un peligro para el Seireitei y que Yamamoto había estado de acuerdo incluso después de saberlo.

Byakuya sabía que aquello hubiese sido temporal, y tanto Yamamoto como Sui Feng también debían haberlo previsto. Renji no era un teniente cualquiera, tenía Bankai, lo que le situaba como candidato a capitán, y también como una fuerza fundamental para la defensa del Seireitei. Incluso dejando aparte cuestiones tácticas, Renji tenía muchos amigos, amigos poderosos aunque no pareciese darse cuenta de ello.

Sui Feng había considerado a Renji un shinigami demasiado peligroso durante aquella situación con los yokai, pero no había considerado realmente las consecuencias, incluso si había pensado liberarlo más adelante, cuando los yokai se hubiesen marchado.

Su antiguo capitán, Kenpachi, le tenía en estima, y nadie podía asegurar que el demente guerrero no montara un rescate con toda su división y asaltara el Nido de Gusanos una noche.

Ukitake y Shunsui también hubiesen protestado, los dos capitanes apreciaban a Renji, y no favorecían acciones tan agresivas en general.

Y los tenientes, Izuru Kira, Momo Hinamori, Tetsuzaemon Iba, Shūhei Hisagi... eran amigos de Renji, no solo colegas, si no amigos. Y por supuesto, Rukia, que era con Renji como una hermana, una mucho más cercana que él mismo.

Si lo pensaba, encerrar a Renji sería como provocar una guerra civil, tendrían otra vez a Ichigo Kurosaki golpeando sus puertas.

¿Nadie había pensado que él, Byakuya Kuchiki debería haber sido informado de semejante acción?

Contempló su reflejo en el estanque del gran jardín que le pertenecía.

Tenía que haber sido él. Tenía que haber llegado antes junto a Renji.

* * *

Llegó para ver a Sui Feng en el suelo, temblando, electrocutada, sangrando y jadeando con dificultad, habiendo perdido control sobre sus músculos. Y al yasha, lord Raijū, entre ella y Renji.

Las nubes negras se habían cernido sobre ellos, la lluvia caía ahora hasta calarles los huesos.

\- ¡Escoria shinigami!.- Lord Raijū esgrimía su espada, un filo curvo, con rayos azules serpenteando por el metal.- He de verte muerta por esto.

Sui Feng se incorporó, pero su pierna se convulsionó y cedió, haciéndola caer nuevamente al suelo con un gruñido de dolor y rabia.

El bankai de Renji había desaparecido, y el pelirrojo estaba en el suelo, encogido en posición fetal, aferrando la espada contra él, como si la protegiera. Estaba herido, tenía feos verdugones en la piel, sangrando y tiñéndose bajo la lluvia, el pelo estaba suelto, arremolinado a su alrededor, una manta roja de desordenadas madejas.

Raijū se puso en posición de combate. Su reiatsu manifestaba claramente su instinto asesino.

Byakuya contuvo su propio deseo de atacar a la capitana Sui Feng, y hacer lo contrario, evitar que lord Raijū diera el golpe de gracia. Y se interpuso entre ellos.

\- Envainad, lord Raijū, esto ha terminado.

\- Terminará cuando yo así lo desee.- El trueno retumbó, y los ojos azules resplandecieron.- Esa repulsiva criatura ha atacado a Abarai, ha tratado de matar al último nue.

\- Y lo habéis evitado.

\- ¡He llegado a tiempo de verla golpear su bankai contra el de Abarai! Si no hubiese golpeado con mi rayo le hubiese mutilado sin remedio.

Deseaba estrangular a Sui Feng allí mismo, Byakuya apretó los puños, debía seguir el deber, el deber le exigía mirar más allá de sus propios deseos.

\- Soy el capitán de Abarai Renji, me ocuparé de deshacer este agravio.

\- Sois un capitán lamentable.

Suficiente. Había un límite para todo. Byakuya se llevó la mano a su zanpakuto.

\- Vuestra osadía os puede salir cara.

\- ¡Renji!

Rukia. Byakuya empujó con el pulgar la vaina de su espada, si el yasha alzaba la mano contra Rukia no dudaría un segundo en despellejarlo con Senbonzakura. Lord Raijū extendió un campo de rayos, centelleando como una barrera. Su trenza chasqueaba como un látigo.

\- No me importa cuantos seáis.

\- ¿¡Cómo te atreves!?.- Rukia plantó lo pies y a diferencia de Byakuya no se contuvo y su zanpakuto, Sode no Shirayuki relució en su mano.- ¡No te perdonaré que hayas atacado a Renji!

\- Sois vosotros, shinigamis, los que pagareis por eso.

No podía empezar una batalla, no debían. Byakuya puso su mano en el hombro de su hermana adoptiva, que le miró con incredulidad.

\- Conten tu mano, Rukia, el responsable del daño de Abarai es la capitana Sui Feng, no lord Raijū.

La comprensión cayó sobre la joven como una losa, volviendo su atención a dicha capitana, que permanecía en silencio, arrodillada y malherida, unos metros atrás.

Renji empezó a toser.

En un instante Rukia envainó y corrió hacia la barrera de relámpagos, dispuesta a lanzarse contra esta sin vacilación, pero no hubo que lamentar nada, el yasha levantó la barrera y permitió a la shinigami cruzar.

Rukia acudió junto a su amigo visiblemente preocupada pero este no estaba muy malherido, no de forma que pusiese en riesgo su vida. Le había volteado, pues era la lluvia lo que le había hecho toser.

\- La cuarta división tiene a los mejores sanadores.

\- ¿Y dejarle con vuestra gente? ¿Los mismos que deseaban matarlo?

\- ¿Cuán lejos os podéis permitir llevarlo antes de que se agraven sus heridas?.- Rukia tenía lágrimas en sus grandes ojos violetas, sin llegar a derramarlas, evidente su angustia.

El yasha no dijo nada para contradecirla y recogió a Renji del suelo, estaba inconsciente y tiritaba. Lord Raijū era fuerte, había sostenido a Renji contra su pecho, no sin cierto esfuerzo dada su envergadura, pero con el cuidado de quien lleva una carga preciosa. Byakuya había deseado con todas sus fuerzas apartarle, era él quien debía poner a Renji a salvo.

Solo la premura por atender a Renji había evitado que ambos se enzarzaran de nuevo en una discusión que hubiese acabado rápidamente en un conflicto directo.

Byakuya había ordenado a Rukia llevar a Sui Feng con su gente, y después había acudido a la cuarta división, a donde, por suerte, lord Raijū había llevado a Renji.

Renji había desafiado a la capitana Sui Feng... en su momento de necesidad había visto aquello como su única opción.

Muerte antes que deshonor. El honor de no entregar su espada, el honor de no acabar sus días en una prisión eterna y pudrirse como un perro sin amo.

No había esperado rescate, no había esperado la protección de Kuchiki Byakuya.

Era un noble, el heredero de la familia Kuchiki, un shinigami de pura sangre, nacido como tal, tenía a su disposición dinero, poder, influencia, era capitán de la sexta división.

Y había fallado a su subordinado, a Renji, de todas las formas en que se podía fallar a una persona.

Se dejó caer de rodillas, ¿de qué servía el poder? ¿de qué servía si era demasiado necio para retener lo que le había sido entregado libremente? Renji le había entregado sus sentimientos en bandeja de plata, sin ni siquiera saber que lo estaba haciendo, y él los había pisoteado.

¿Era demasiado tarde?

\--------------------------------


	7. Indigno

**Capítulo 7. Indigno**

A favor de Rukia estaba que le llevó una bandeja de taiyakis rellenos de pasta de judías dulces, en contra le había propinado un capón en la coronilla, haciendo no poco daño.

\- Eso por preocuparme tanto.- La joven se sentó al borde de la cama y cogió un pastelito de la caja.- Tonto.

\- No es que lo planeara.

\- Tu nunca planeas NADA.

Renji se encogió de hombros y dio cuenta de dos taiyakis antes de que Rukia se comiera su propio presente. Solo llevaba un día en el hospital y ya se le hacía pesado, siempre había sido incapaz de estarse quieto y el reposo era una tortura.

\- Luchar contra la capitana Sui Feng... ¿qué pensabas que iba a pasar?

\- ¡Eh! Que poca confianza en mis habilidades.

\- Pffffff...- Rukia se sentó de piernas cruzadas sobre la cama para mirarse cara a cara.- Realismo, Renji, realismo.

Comieron en silencio, un silencio cómodo, eran más que amigos, menos que amantes, eran familia en todo menos la sangre y el apellido. Perros sin amo del Inuzuri, huérfanos dejados a su suerte en un mundo donde la vida valía menos a medida que vivías lejos de los muros del Seireitei.

\- Lord Raijū acudió en tu ayuda.- Rukia señaló hacia el exterior.- Y ha dejado unos sirvientes haciendo guardia bajo tu ventana.

Renji se asomó y vio... dos tanukis haciendo el idiota sobre un muro, parecían desafiarse mutuamente a hacer cabriolas sobre este y se reían el uno del otro. En cuanto se notaron observados se volvieron y saludaron alegremente. Renji devolvió el saludo y los peludos animales reaccionaron como si les hubiese hecho caso una estrella del rock, saltando en el sitio y abrazándose.

\- Son adorables.- Rió su amiga.- Tendrás que firmarles un autógrafo, firmado de la mano del último nue.

Renji se tensó, el último nue, ese y no otro era el motivo por el que se le había considerado lo suficientemente peligroso como para enviarle al Nido de Gusanos. Y el tratado yokai había corrido el peligro de morir antes de nacer siquiera.

\- ¿Tu crees que es cierto?

Rukia no contestó inmediatamente, ambos se comieron otro pastel antes de que la shinigami soltase un sonoro suspiro.

\- Sinceramente... al principio pensé que todo era una broma... pero luego empecé a darle vueltas, y tiene sentido.

\- ¿En serio? Porque para mi sigue sin tenerlo.

\- ¿Cuánto tardaste en despertar a tu zanpakuto?

\- ¿Uh? Pues... en la onceava...

\- No en llamar a su shikai, su verdadera forma, solo su nombre.

Lo habitual era que la espada revelara su nombre cuando estaba lista para convertirse en una verdadera zanpakuto y revelar su forma verdadera. Pero Renji había conocido su nombre muy pronto, Zabimaru había sido una espada muy activa, pero se había negado a transformarse en la feroz espada segmentada hasta que Renji se había hecho valer como guerrero.

\- Ya te lo digo yo, en la Academia, me lo contaste como un secreto y yo pensé que bromeabas, que te hacías el interesante. Pero era Zabimaru, siempre fue Zabimaru.

\- ¿Tan importante es eso?

\- No creo que haya alguien con una conexión de zanpakuto tan cómoda como la que tienes tú.

Rukia siempre había sido más observadora que él, si apreciaba el consejo de alguien era el de su amiga, Renji guardó silencio y la animó a continuar.

\- Debe de ser una de las espadas con manejo mas complicado que hay en todo el Seireitei, un látigo y una espada a la vez. Pero tu la mueves como si fuese una extensión de tu cuerpo, y no creo que sea solo por tu técnica como espadachín.

Era cierto desde luego, Ikkaku le había dicho muchas veces cuan versátil le hacía la forma de su espada, podía atacar cuerpo a cuerpo y a distancia, podía atacar en todas direcciones, incluso a su espalda, y cambiar la dirección en medio de un ataque. La movía con técnica, pero sobre todo con instinto. Zabimaru "veía" el campo de batalla.

\- ¿Y tu capacidad de invocar a Zabimaru? Casi nadie invoca la forma física de su zanpakuto, requiere concentración, drena el reiatsu, y tu lo llamas cuando hace demasiado frío en tu apartamento

\- Tiene mucho pelo.- Musitó Renji, algo avergonzado por el uso de Zabimaru como colchón cuando la comunidad de vecinos apagaba la calefacción del edificio.

Rukia le sonrió y le palmeó una rodilla.

\- Tenéis una gran compenetración, no me extraña que consiguieses el Bankai tan pronto, hay lugartenientes con muchos más años que tú en el cargo que aún no lo han logrado.

\- Vas a hacer que me ruborice, lugarteniente de la decimotercera división.

En justo castigo Rukia se comió el último taiyaki y Renji hizo pucheros inútilmente.

\- ¿Y que hay de tus tatuajes? O lo que todo el mundo cree que son tatuajes.

Ahí Renji si que se removió incómodo, aquello le había traído muchos problemas. Las marcas habían empezado a aparecer en la academia y algunos profesores habían elevado quejas sobre la reglamentación y los tatuajes, muchos compañeros de estudios, sobre todo los que ya le despreciaban por ser de clase baja, habían empezado a cuchichear y acusarle de ser un yakuza, o de trabajar para esa mafia.

Hasta Kira y Momo le habían montado un tercer grado sobre cuan estúpido se podía ser para hacer eso en lugares tan visibles como la frente, sobre todo mientras aún era estudiante.

Pero no eran tatuajes. Las marcas sencillamente aparecían durante la noche, cuando conseguía avances importantes en habilidad o poder, avanzando sobre la piel a medida que se fortalecía su conexión con Zabimaru... oh... ahora entendía a donde quería ir Rukia.

\- Las marcas... ¿son mi verdadera naturaleza de nue asomando?

\- Es una explicación, desde luego los capitanes no van por ahí marcados por sus zanpakutos y son bastante mas poderosos.

Mierda. Desde luego mucho se había temido que realmente era un nue, tras tanto revuelo, pero aceptarlo con la propia percepción era algo muy diferente. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

\- Un nue... no estoy preparado para esto.

Rukia se acurrucó a su lado y le tiró de la trenza para obligarle a tenderse a su lado, como cuando eran niños y se tendían lado a lado, susurrando en la noche, contándose historias para olvidar el hambre y el miedo.

\- Lo superarás, siempre lo haces.

\- Iban a llevarme al Nido de Gusanos.

\- Lo sé.

\- Iban a encerrarme y tirar la llave al mar, Rukia.

\- No lo habríamos permitido, igual que no permitisteis que me ejecutaran a mi.

Pero ambos sentían en su interior aquel dolor. El Seireitei, el Gotei 13, la sociedad en que tanto habían luchado por entrar, a la cual habían servido... les había dado la espalda a la primera oportunidad, una decisión injusta, y habían estado dispuestos a matarlos o encerrarles para siempre a la primera señal de que pudiesen ser un peligro para la sociedad.

Se abrazaron, Renji cerró los ojos y dejó que Rukia le acunara esta vez, sobrecogido por todo lo ocurrido. Un día, el mundo al que pertenecía solo había tardado un día en pretender hundirle en la oscuridad tras saber que no era solo un shinigami.

* * *

La cabeza del humano reventó como un huevo en su mano.

A su alrededor la carnicería era total, sin supervivientes. No había sido limpio, las entrañas de los mortales estaban esparcidas por el suelo y las paredes, los gritos habían segado el silencio de la noche como una guadaña.

El oni arrojó el cadáver con desapego, ni siquiera le interesaba comérselo.

\- Nts nts, que barbaridad, ¿no podías matarlos mientras dormían?

El sádico yokai no se molestó en contestar a la ridícula pregunta, prefiriendo dedicar su tiempo a profanar a fondo la casa, usando la sangre de la propia familia.

El recién llegado caminó con cuidado de no marcharse los pies, cosa harto difícil, y apartó de un puntapié la cabeza cortada de la hija pequeña, su rostro congelado en un grito perpetuo de horror.

\- Todos los templos han sido profanados, y los descendientes de las familias de exorcistas y sacerdotes están siendo debidamente... disciplinadas.

El oni rió ante el eufemismo, llevaban días masacrando a los humanos, se habían saciado de carne y sangre humanas, un placer casi olvidado después de tantos años de destierro.

Los shinigami se habían librado de los hollows más poderosos, y nada obstaculizaba el avance de los yokais por el mundo humano, era una deliciosa ironía.

\- Es demasiado fácil.- Gruñó finalmente el oni.

\- Que lo siga siendo.- Replicó el otro yokai.- Nuestros espías e ilusionistas mantienen a los shinigamis ignorantes de todo lo que está ocurriendo en el mundo humano. Cuando quieran darse cuenta será demasiado tarde.

Ambos yokais salieron al exterior, donde unas comadrejas, itachis, mantenían una ilusión, haciendo que los transeúntes no sospechasen del asesinato múltiple que había tenido lugar a metros de ellos.

Otro yokai aguardaba, un mensajero.

\- Mi señores, hemos vuelto a tener problemas con esos humanos tocados por el reiatsu del Seireitei.

El oni golpeó el suelo con su maza y soltó una carcajada, todo lo contrario a su compañero, que no estaba nada contento con aquel contratiempo.

\- El falso shinigami, el quincy y sus amigos...- Musitó.- Va siendo hora de ocuparse de esa espina.

\- Sabemos donde viven.- Aseguró el mensajero con malicia.- Sabemos donde duermen.

Y sobre todo, pensó el yokai, no pueden pedir ayuda al Gotei 13. Los rebeldes serían asesinados, y nada evitaría que los demonios volvieran a ser el verdadero poder del mundo humano.

El mundo sería de nuevo su terreno de juegos, y su banquete.

* * *

Rukia se había marchado al terminar el horario de visitas y Renji había pasado el resto del día tratando de ejercitarse sin que se enterasen los atentos enfermeros de la cuarta división. Hanataro, el torpe y curiosamente entrañable shinigami que era séptimo asiento de la división, a quien ya conocía como amigo y aliado, había llegado con recados de la sexta división, concretamente de Rikichi, unos formularios para que se mantuviese ocupado y la promesa de que todo iba bien en la división pese a la ausencia del teniente.

Al menos no se le acumularía el papeleo.

La capitana Unohana llegó a la mañana siguiente y si bien miró con cierta desaprobación los papeles cumplimentados, le chequeó y le retiró los vendajes con la satisfacción del deber cumplido.

\- Cura usted rápido, eso es bueno, pero aun debe descansar un poco más.

\- ¿Está seg...?

\- Muy segura.- Y le ahuecó el almohadón.- Tiene visita, y recuerde, nada de estrés.

El consejo tuvo sentido cuando unos minutos después llegó su capitán.

Kuchiki Byakuya... su capitán no tenía buen aspecto. Renji sintió una enorme preocupación, no era habitual ver a su capitán en un estado que no fuera... bueno, perfecto, incluso cuando estaba enfurecido. Pero ahora parecía muy cansado, y preocupado, el kenseikan de su pelo estaba ligeramente fuera de lugar, sujetando mal los negros mechones, hasta la ropa parecía arrugada.

\- Capitán.

\- Teniente.

Byakuya pareció dudar, algo también impropio de él. El silencio era incómodo y pesado entre ellos.

\- ¿Va todo bien con las negociaciones?

\- Bastante, lord Raijū cumplió su palabra, los yokai no saben nada del... incidente.

Incidente.

\- ¿Incidente? ¿Así lo vamos a llamar?

Byakuya tomó aire, la habitación olía a hospital, a desinfectante, pero tras dos días también olía a Renji, una parte era sudor, otra era solo el hombre en sí, olía como su despacho en la división. Sintió una presión en el bajo vientre, llevaba horas meditando como tener aquella conversación, pero había sido mas fácil en su imaginación, sin mirar a los ojos castaño rojizo.

\- Las negociaciones avanzan bien, los yokai están cediendo más de lo esperado, pero hay una nueva condición.

Y si venía a decírselo, es que le concernía.

\- La corte Yokai exige que tu permanezcas en su compañía durante la duración de las conversaciones diplomáticas.

\- ¿Qué? Pero...

\- Temporal.- Insistió Byakuya.- Una estancia temporal, ellos afirman que es innegociable, probablemente quieren tener un rehén, la historia del nue es solo eso, una historia.

\- ¿Y si es cierto?

La simple idea pareció estremecer a su capitán, que frunció el ceño más profundamente.

\- No eres un yokai.

\- ¿Y si lo fuese?

\- Es imposib...

\- ¿Tan horrible sería? ¿Me expulsaría de la división?

Renji no sabía si estaba mas enfadado o asustado, la idea de ser expulsado... ¿y si era la gota que colmaba el baso? Byakuya podía decidir que era demasiado, tener como teniente a un demonio, y eso le arrebataría todo aquello por lo que había luchado. El capitán ya había cedido al aceptar a un "perro del Inuzuri" como teniente, quizá tener a un yokai sería más de lo que podía soportar.

_No voy a corresponder a sus sentimientos, Abarai Renji_

Quizá la idea de un yokai que tuviese sentimientos por él le revolvía tanto el estómago que tenía que negarlo. La cabeza de Renji se convirtió en un remolino de conjeturas cada una peor que la anterior.

Byakuya estaba ahí, tan hermoso como siempre incluso con el evidente cansancio, con una presencia tangible, y Renji se maldijo porque seguía sintiendo mariposas en el estómago por tenerle cerca, por mirar sus manos... oh, le encantaban sus manos, hubiese hecho tanto por sentirlas sobre él.

Pero Byakuya nunca le tocaría.

\- ¿Habrá acaso un lugar para mi en la sexta división cuando vuelva?

Fue inmediato, Byakuya le aferró por los hombros y se inclinó sobre él, sus ojos centelleaban en su gris acerado, desesperados. El noble parecía incluso acongojado.

\- Siempre.- Aseguró.- Siempre habrá un lugar para Abarai Renji a mi lado.

¿A su lado? Renji no pudo evitar que le ardiesen las mejillas, la esperanza, traicionera, atravesando su pecho, las manos calientes que transmitían el tacto través de la bata de hospital... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué jugaba sí con él? Primero cortando toda esperanza para luego darle migajas.

Byakuya respiraba agitadamente, estaba tan cerca. Renji estaba ruborizado, un tono rosado que le subía desde el cuello, encendiendo las mejillas, incluso las orejas se habían teñido hasta parecerse al pelo, notaba su calor en las manos, ardiendo.

Podría besarle. Los labios estaban ahí, entreabiertos, jugosos, podría acercarse y poner fin a tanto tira y afloja, dejar de escuchar a la voz de la razón y dejarse llevar. Y Renji volvería a su lado sin más amargura, y él podría dejar de sufrir de aquella absurda manera.

Y estaba a punto de dejar marchar a Renji a convivir con los yokai.

No era Renji quien era indigno de él, era él, Byakuya Kuchiki, quien era indigno de Renji. Había insultado sus sentimientos, y había fracasado como proveedor y protector.

Renji merecía algo mejor. No enviaría a su teniente con los yokai con un beso de despedida, a medio camino, en un acto egoísta. Primero tenía que hacerse de nuevo digno de su afecto.

Necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para apartarse y retirar sus manos, Renji pareció desinflarse a medida que se alejaba.

\- Rikichi vendrá a traer tus cosas mañana por la mañana.

Cada paso fuera de la habitación le costó un mundo de esfuerzo.

* * *

El alba encontró a Renji en pie, vestido y ordenando su equipaje con ayuda de Rikichi. El joven shinigami daba vueltas a su alrededor, preocupado, a un tiempo asegurando que cuidaría de la sexta división en su ausencia y necesitando que el propio Renji le reconfortara respecto a su ausencia.

A la salida del hospital de la cuarta división les esperaban los dos tanukis, que se transformaron en una pareja de sonrientes gemelos con orejas y cola de su aspecto animal e insistieron mucho en hacerse cargo del equipaje.

Dado el estado del Seireitei, pocos shinigami tenían tiempo para despedirle, pero habían enviado sus mejores deseos con Rikichi, que a su vez recibió de Renji cartas de respuesta. Al fin y al cabo era algo solo temporal, las negociaciones no podían durar más de unas semanas.

A las puertas del hospital llegaron los pocos que habían logrado tener un hueco en medio de las exigentes negociaciones. Kira estaba a respetable distancia de Ikkaku y Yumichika, que saludaron a Renji con una caja de bebidas antes de marcharse.

\- Para que no bebas nada raro por ahí.

Nada raro, raro era lo que le estaban dando, incluso había una botella del famoso "revientahígados" que destilaba Ikkaku en año nuevo.

Kira le saludo en nombre de los demás tenientes, que estaban completamente sepultados por las obligaciones de atender a los yokais y a sus divisiones.

\- Y... ¿todo va bien?

\- Aparentemente. La capitana Sui Feng se encuentra indispuesta, lo que ha preocupado a muchos, pero la antigua capitana, Yoruichi ha respondido a la petición de sustituirla y negociar en su nombre.

Indispuesta... nadie sabía lo que realmente había ocurrido. Era mejor así para todos. Se despidió de su amigo y siguió a los tanuki.

Estaban a las puertas de las murallas, listos para abandonar el Seireitei, una vez pasaran a los distritos de Rukongai podrían abrir las puertas místicas al ikai. Rikichi sorbió la nariz, no quedaría bien llorar como un tonto por nada.

\- Hasta pronto, teniente Abarai.

Renji le revolvió el pelo con una sonrisa.

\- Cuida de la División en mi ausencia, y no dejes que el Capitán Kuchiki te intimide, ¿vale? Estaré de regreso antes de que te des cuenta.

Y fue tras los tanukis, la pareja sacó de sus bolsillos dos sellos y comenzaron una intrincada ceremonia, no eran lo suficientemente poderosos para abrir la barrera por sí mismos y debían usar "llaves" con el conjuro impreso por otro yokai de mayor poder.

Con teatral estallido de humo, un gran portón se materializó en medio de la calle. Los tanuki abrieron las puertas y una varada de sensaciones le llegó del otro lado, especias, comida, el sonido de la música y la conversación, luces de colores... Renji atravesó las puertas, o mas bien fue empujado por los tanukis.

El ikai le recibió con los brazos abiertos.

\---------------------------------


	8. Hogar lejos del hogar

**Capítulo 8. Hogar, lejos del hogar.**

Los yokai eran grandes amantes del tumulto, o al menos lo eran muchos de ellos. Las calles del ikai paralelo a Rokungai eran casi un festival, como un día de mercado, lleno de las cosas mas sorprendentes, desde adornos, comida, puestos de joyas al lado de talleres de cometas...

Cantaban, reían y corrían de un lado a otro llenos de excitación, algunos se fijaban en él y le miraban con curiosidad, algunos incluso le señalaban y sonreían. Antes de que se formase un tumulto, los dos tanuki le guiaron a paso ligero para abandonar las abarrotadas calles y llegar hasta los... ¿palacios?

Renji se quedó boquiabierto, el primer piso se dejaba adivinar como un edificio existente en el distrito de Rokungai, pero después se transformaba como si se hubiese fusionado con un edificio que hubiese caído encima, cosa que ocurría en muchos otros sitios, fundiendo casas de un estilo con otro, alzando mansiones sobre los cimientos de edificios existentes, incluso cuadras enteras de edificios habían sido sustituidos por jardines, Renji reconocía algunos lugares, un barrio de casas de baños había sido sustituida por un gran lago rodeado de árboles... era extraño ver barrios de escaso valor convertidos en lugares tan hermosos.

\- ¿Cómo...? Quiero decir... ¿son ilusiones?

Los tanuki hincharon pecho con orgullo y empezaron a enseñarle todos los palacios y a quien pertenecía cada uno.

\- Oh, no, no, esto es un gran hechizo.

\- Doblamos el espacio para que las distancias se hagan cero.

Vale, ya era bastante complicado, Renji se limitó a aceptarlo con un cabeceo y siguió a sus guías hasta un gran complejo que nada tenía que envidiar a la mansión Kuchiki, con varios edificios y un jardín. Los tanuki llamaron a las puertas y una hilera de criados salió a su encuentro a recoger el equipaje y darle la bienvenida respetuosamente. Con ellos llegaba el senescal de la mansión, una mujer de rasgos levemente felinos que se presentó y le dio la bienvenida, ya que los señores Yasha de la casa se encontraban en el Seireitei y no regresarían hasta la tarde.

Yashas. Iba a vivir con la corte de Yashas. Su anfitrión era lord Raijū.

Le recibían como a un príncipe, Renji no había estado nunca... no, estaba igual de incómodo que en la cena de la recepción.

Por fortuna los sirvientes de los yasha eran menos exuberantes que los tanuki y otros yokai, y no le agobiaron tanto con sus atenciones, la senescal le acompañó a una habitación de invitados para que los criados dejasen su equipaje y luego quedaron solo ambos para enseñarle la distribución del lugar.

El lugar era increíble, por un lado tenía una base tradicional que no habría desentonado en las mejores casas nobles del Seireitei, pero tenía detalles y adornos exóticos que Renji desconocía por completo, era... más alegre, más colorido...

Era relajante, pero Renji se sentía un extraño entre los lujos y la elegancia del palacete, de modo que rápidamente se escabulló al jardín y al estanque. Encontró un árbol, un enorme sauce llorón, junto al estaque y se sentó allí, cerró los ojos y se relajó con la suave brisa.

No se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido hasta que un chapoteo le despertó. Abrió los ojos y se quedó sin aliento.

Alto y esbelto. Lord Raijū camina por el borde del estanque con los pies descalzos, llevaba el yukata abierto en la parte superior, dejando ver los definidos músculos de un guerrero. El cabello largo y negro, con el característico mechón blanco, caía suelto sobre los hombros y hasta la cintura, liberado de la trenza. Los intensos ojos azules le observaban, y Renji se ruborizó al darse cuenta de que se había quedado mirando.

Lord Raijū se ajustó más apropiadamente el yukata mientras se acercaba y se sentó a su lado. Renji apartó la mirada, aún ruborizado y mirando hacia la límpida superficie del agua.

\- Disculpa, no quería despertarte.

\- No, no...- Renji estiró los hombros.- No importa, no debería haberme dormido.

\- Me alegra que llegaseis sin contratiempos, Abarai.

Abarai, de pronto eso le recordaba a la interacción con Byakuya, que siempre estaba impregnado de aquella corrección, aquella distancia. El silencio era incómodo, Renji tomó aire y decidió enfrentar el problema de cabeza y sin miramientos.

\- ¿Soy un prisionero?

Lord Raijū entrelazó las manos en su regazo y suspiró.

\- No, sois un invitado, si deseáis marchar no os lo impediré. Si solicité esta situación junto al consejo fue por vuestra propia seguridad, no sois mi rehén, aunque haya sido necesario presentarlo como tal ante vuestro Comandante.

\- Entonces...- Renji enarcó las cejas con incredulidad.- ¿Puedo levantarme ahora mismo y volver al Seireitei?

\- Técnicamente tendríais que pedir a alguien que os abriese un portal.- Sonrió Raijū.- Pero si, si lo deseáis os proveeré de tal portal, solo puedo pediros que no lo hagáis... por favor.

Por favor. Igual que el yokai había accedido a no comunicar a nadie el combate entre Sui Feng y él mismo, accediendo a guardar silencio sobre una situación que habría dado a su gente una carta de negociación devastadora contra los shinigami, el acto de agresión contra Renji, el último nue. Con solo un por favor.

\- Supongo que puedo quedarme... unos días.

\- Gracias.

\- Pero solo unos días.- Repitió Renji.- Soy teniente de la sexta división, tengo responsabilidades, deberes... y debería estar ahí en las reuniones...

\- No estáis seguro entre los shinigami.

Renji se tensó y frunció el ceño, ofendido.

\- Soy un shinigami.

\- Precisamente estáis en peligro porque no lo sois.

La idea de considerar a los shinigami enemigos, incluso a sus amigos, encendió a Renji, ¿qué no estaba seguro entre shinigamis? Eso era decir que Rukia, Ikkaku, Matsumoto, que todos eran sus enemigos. Zabimaru se erizó ante eso.

\- Soy un shinigami, y si pensáis que los shinigamis son vuestros enemigos quizá yo también lo sea.

Dedicó una hostil mirada al yasha, se levantó, dio la vuelta y se marchó casi corriendo, con el corazón en un puño. ¿Esa era ahora su vida? ¿Defender constantemente su propia identidad? ¿Considerar enemigos a todos?

Antes de darse cuenta había echado a correr, abandonado los muros del complejo, corriendo por las calles, dejando todo atrás, a la carrera. Corrió hasta que le faltó el aliento.

No volvió hasta el anochecer, un par de horas después, había dado vueltas sin rumbo, intentando orientarse, sorprendiéndose a ratos al ver yokais que ni sabía que existían, hasta llegar al borde del campamento yokai, donde las calles se desdibujaban hasta disolverse en una extraña bruma que no se había atrevido a cruzar.

A su regreso no le hicieron preguntas, los criados le recibieron con la misma educación que la primera vez y la senescal le indicó que los señores habían cenado en su ausencia, pero le llevarían su cena a su cuarto si así lo deseaba.

Paso gran parte de la noche dando vueltas en el futon, asediado por dudas, el sueño tardó en llegar.

* * *

Los criados le atendieron al amanecer pese a sus protestas de que podía arreglárselas solo. La senescal le acompañó al comedor, donde sus anfitriones le esperaban, todos yashas, la corte que había acompañado a lord Raijū en la recepción. Todos eran hermosos, exóticos y elegantes y cada uno con características especiales, ya fueran tatuajes, marcas, ojos de gato o de lobo, orejas mas o menos puntiagudas... Se presentaron uno a uno, señores y señoras de los yasha, cada uno señor de un elemento, un río, un bosque, una montaña... Lord Raijū no estaba presente habiendo tenido que desayunar antes para salir a atender una petición del comandante supremo.

Renji comió, todo era delicioso y abundante, y el pelirrojo tenía por costumbre comer como si no fuese a volver a ver comida el resto de día, costumbres de tiempos mucho peores.

Dio una vuelta por el complejo pero acabó regresando al jardín, y al lugar junto al estanque, a los pies del sauce.

Encontró allí a lord Raijū, recostado contra el árbol, meditando bajo las luces y sombras del follaje, con el cabello recogido en la trenza, una pena, pues a Renji le había gustado mas verlo suelto. Se quedó otra vez mirándolo, sin atreverse a interrumpir la meditación.

El yasha no abrió los ojos, pero sonrió al oír que se acercaba.

\- Me alegra que hayas vuelto.

\- Ya... yo... quizá fue algo exagerado...

\- Quizá, pero yo fui maleducado. Otra vez.

Renji aceptó el perdón mutuo y se sentó al lado del yasha, aquel lugar era muy tranquilo y lord Raijū era... era una compañía agradable, le gustaba, a Zabimaru le gustaba, y olía a tormenta, limpio.

\- Lord Raijū...

\- Si debo llamaros Abarai podéis llamarme Raijū.

Renji se removió en el sitio.

\- No parece adecuado.

\- Os aseguro que no me costará nada volver a llamaros Lord Abarai en justa retribución.

Lo dijo con tal seriedad que Renji tardó unos horrorosos instantes en comprender que era una broma y soltó una carcajada a la que el yasha respondió con una cálida sonrisa.

\- No, por favor, no, me rindo. Raijū. Acepto llamaros Raijū... ¿tenso mi suerte si os pido que me llaméis Renji?

\- Lo hacéis, pero sobreviviré.

El viento trajo el aroma del jardín, e hizo caer hojas en el estanque.

\- ¿Esta es vuestra casa? Quiero decir...

\- No, es tan solo un reflejo de mi hogar de verano, en realidad tengo un castillo.

\- Un castillo, o sea ¿de piedra y madera? ¿de varios pisos y murallas?

\- Si, es necesario tener un hogar fuerte, los yokai tenemos facciones, hacemos la guerra.- Se encogió de hombros.- A veces por ofensas reales, a veces juegos de poder. Soy un líder entre mi gente, el señor del relámpago, muchos yashas y yokais son mis súbditos y debo defenderlos.

Del mismo modo que el Seireitei había quedado anclado en una época, al mundo de los Yokai parecía haberle pasado lo mismo. Renji había ido al mundo humano lo suficiente para ver las muchas diferencias de cultura y sociedad, los humanos avanzaban vertiginosamente, mientras los shinigami y los yokai parecían quedarse atrapados en una época de daimyos y samurais, la era de la espada.

Tenía sentido si pensabas, ¿qué prisa tiene una gente tan longeva? O seres inmortales como los yokai.

\- Entiendo que tienes sentimientos encontrados respecto a tu naturaleza.

\- Es... Difícil. Y además todo el barullo al respecto, quiero decir, no puede ser la primera vez que un yokai se reencarna donde no es, ¿no?

\- Cierto, pero normalmente en un humano, un mortal. Y vuestro caso es muy particular porque... ya no hay más nues.

No había más nues. Renji no necesitaba ser observador para ver como la tristeza se apoderaba del yasha, bajando la vista, hablando con un hilo de voz. Era triste, el pelirrojo sintió también congoja, no había una familia secreta que fuese a aparecer de la nada a reclamarle, seguía siendo un huérfano, sin lazos de sangre, como la inmensa mayoría de los descastados del Rukongai.

\- Lo siento... uh, estáis claramente afectado.

\- Conocí personalmente a algunos nue.- Confesó Raijū.- Son... erais jinetes de tormentas, como yo.

Jinetes de tormentas. Renji se estremeció, Zabimaru vibró en su cintura, exaltado por la idea... volar, ir por el cielo a lomos de nubes negras... de pronto le pareció sentir el ambiente en la cara, golpeándole, el olor, las nubes, el trueno atronando en sus oídos, el corazón latiendo al ritmo del repiqueteo de la lluvia, el resplandor de un relámpago...

Se había quedado atrapado por la ensoñación, ¿o era un recuerdo? Sacudió la cabeza y se frotó los ojos, algo aturdido. Algunos de Rukongai, sobre todo los recién muertos, decían recordar su vida anterior, en sueños o incluso soñando despiertos, pero la mayoría eran solo sueños o vanas ilusiones, algunos recordaban los últimos días antes de su muerte, pero el recuerdo se desvanecía en días.

\- Siento eso, o sea, lo de la extinción, o ser el último. No me extraña que os alegrara verme... pero, bueno, soy solo yo, no hace falta tanta atención, de veras.

Raijū le sonrió y negó con la cabeza, divertido por algo.

\- Un nue es un yokai de pura sangre, no son animales elevados como los gatos o los zorros, ni objetos como los abumiguchi. Son yokais de nacimiento, una raza antigua, de las primeras de las que se tiene constancia.

\- Comprendo, mmh, ¿como si fuese de una familia noble? ¿De los nacidos en el interior del Seireitei?

\- No estoy familiarizado por completo con esas jerarquías, pero si, como ellos.

\- ¿Como los Kuchiki?.- Zabimaru no estaba manifestado, pero Renji lo sentía a su lado, igualmente entusiasmado y curioso.

Raijū frunció el ceño pero concedió con un gesto poco convencido.

\- Sssi... bueno, no en realidad.

\- Oh.- Renji había sentido cierta satisfacción de sentirse mas igualado con Byakuya, menos alejado del inalcanzable noble, era una pena.

\- Siendo la reencarnación de un nue de cola blanca, que eran la nobleza entre los propios nues, estaríais por encima.

Oh. Oh no. No le extrañaba que los yokai hubiesen montado en cólera al verle al servicio de Byakuya, básicamente era la realeza yokai al servicio de un shinigami. Aquello cada vez pintaba peor. Sostuvo la cabeza entre las manos y gruñó.

\- Que desastre.

\- No entiendo porqué lo veis así.

\- No soy noble, no soy...- Renji se señaló, sin saber como explicarse.- Solo soy Renji, siempre he sido... me crié en un distrito 78, el Inuzuri, un barrio espantoso. Solo os diré que a partir del distrito 59 la gente ni siquiera lleva sandalias, porque ni eso se pueden permitir.

Decir que Raijū estaba horrorizado hubiese sido decir poco, parecía a punto de sufrir un colapso de solo imaginarlo. Renji se dio cuenta de que decirle que su tan esperado nue había tenido que vivir así quizá no era una buena idea, seguía teniendo que "vender" la alianza entre yokais y shinigami.

\- Y... bueno, aparte de eso, es que no soy de ninguna familia noble, y pasé la academia shinigami a base de becas, hay un programa de becas magnífico.- Puntualizó tratando de mejorar la imagen de la sociedad de las almas, que mucho se temía acababa de destrozar.- Me es muy difícil verme en un papel tan... tan elevado.

Oh por favor, todo aquello era horrible, era como esas novelas horribles que leía Rukia de romances, con esas chicas que de repente descubrían que eran princesas. Era tan tópico y absurdo. No solo era un yokai, era un maldito príncipe.

Volvió a gruñir.

Raijū le puso una mano sobre la rodilla y le dio un amable apretón.

\- Las jerarquías de los yokai no son tan rígidas como parecen, mi corte es bastante tradicional, pero la mayoría son... bueno, tiemblo al pensar en mi próxima reunión con la corte de los Bakenekos, ver a un príncipe corretear cazando su propia sombra no es algo muy digno.

Aquello sacó una sonrisa aliviada a Renji, realmente lo había necesitado.

\- Lo siento, pero tengo que retirarme nuevamente.- Raijū se levantó y se ajustó las ropas.- Tengo muchos deberes que atender, Lady Tamano no Mae ha solicitado mi presencia.

\- ¿Algo grave?

\- En absoluto, buenas noticias para la alianza de hecho, el capitán Komamura es un yokai exiliado, su clan, los yama inu, abandonó las tierras yokai hace siglos, tras perder todo su poder en una cruenta guerra civil. Los kitsune nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con esa situación.

\- ¿El capitán Komamura?

\- Es muy evidente que es un lobo, Renji.

Desde luego que era evidente, pero había shinigamis muy raros por ahí, muchos pensaban que su aspecto era fruto de alguna maldición que le avergonzaba, o incluso un efecto adverso de su zanpakuto. Ahora esa corte de kitsunes siguiéndole a todas partes tenía más sentido.

\- La restauración de relaciones será una baza importante para hacer un tratado sólido.

Raijū se despidió, y antes de irse acarició las largas ramas caídas del sauce.

\- No es mi verdadero jardín, pero este lugar tiene su encanto.

Renji permaneció un rato más allí, más relajado de lo que había estado en semanas.

"Esperamos que vuelva pronto" Musitó Zabimaru, aletargado por la calma.

Sí, él también lo esperaba.

* * *

La situación no era buena.

Era espantosa.

El tanuki alzó la hoja de roble para que los yokai pudieran ver claramente las marcas que había dejado la energía o reiatsu en ella.

\- Magia de ocultación, muy poderosa.

\- ¿Quién lo hizo?

El tanuki se encogió de hombros y se frotó la cabeza con ambas manos.

\- ¿Quien sabe? ¿Mujinas? Yo apostaría por itachis, las comadrejas siempre han sido buenas en esto, pero no tengo pruebas.

Las hojas habían cubierto en portal bajo una poderosa ilusión, haciendo que nadie sospechase de su existencia. Y por el estado de huellas y olores, había sido muy utilizado, muchos yokais habían ido y venido por aquel portal, cruzando al mundo humano.

\- Traidores.- Gruñó el oficial daitengu.- Escoria.

\- Ya lo esperábamos.- Replicó el otro yokai.- No somos precisamente un grupo unido como la corte shinigami.

\- Esto dará poder a los shinigami, ¿cómo van a firmar nada si no podemos asegurar que TODOS lo cumplirán? Se reirán de nosotros.

\- Y darán la excusa a nuestros extremistas para declarar la guerra, o simplemente ignorarles y hacer su voluntad entre los humanos.

El daitengu gruñó su asentimiento, aquello era un problema muy grave. Bastante difícil había sido para el comandante supremo unir a todos los príncipes y princesas para ir en comitiva a la reunión, aparentar un poder y unidad que no tenían.

\- No es de extrañar.- El tanuki, su ayudante de investigación removió las hojas con el pie.- Lo del nue ha sido una bomba para todos.

\- Ni lo menciones, a los inugami se les hizo la boca agua al pensar que con eso podían declarar directamente las hostilidades, y con una causa justa encima, "rescatar al último nue", pffff, ni me lo recuerdes.- Erizó las plumas con horror.

\- Bueno, ¿qué hacemos con esto? Solo los dioses saben qué han estado haciendo en el mundo humano, enviaré unos agentes a...

\- Tápalo todo, ni una palabra a nadie.

El daitengu abrió los ojos como platos y el tanuki casi se cayó en el sitio.

\- ¿¡Qué!?

\- No podemos permitirnos esto, no ahora, si abrimos más barreras para investigar esto los shinigami se darán cuenta, y harán preguntas.

\- ¡Se darán cuenta tarde o temprano!

\- Pues que sea tarde, cuando el tratado esté firmado a nuestro favor y no puedan echarse atrás. Destruye este portal, busca otros y destrúyelos también, no hagas nada más.

\- Pero...

\- Es una orden. Por el bien común, no quiero que crucen al mundo humano a investigar nada, ¿está claro?

Los dos oficiales yokai se inclinaron, aceptando, pero a regañadientes. Cuando su superior se marchó, procedieron a destruir los sellos de la puerta y prendieron fuego a la hojarasca.

\- Los humanos pueden estar en serio peligro, señor.

No obtuvo respuesta del daitengu, que solo pudo menear la cabeza con desaprobación a sus propias acciones. El tanuki suspiró, aquello no estaba bien.

* * *

Otro hermoso día disfrutando de la hospitalidad yokai.

Renji estiró los músculos y siguió practicando sus katas, desentumeciendo a Zabimaru, eran guerreros, y la paz estaba para entrenar y mejorar, no para acomodarse y dormirse en los laureles.

Desde el campo donde entrenaba podía ver el árbol junto al estanque. No podía evitar distraerse, mirar por si Raijū había regresado y se había sentado allí. Por poco perdió pie en la siguiente maniobra, se amonestó a si mismo y trató de volver a concentrarse en la danza de la espada, que vibraba en su mano de tensión subyacente, Zabimaru estaba... expectante.

Y el estaba... ¿nervioso? Miró de nuevo hacia el estanque, al árbol a cuyos pies esperaba ver a Raijū, como si fuese una cita. Siguió entrenando un rato más hasta que vio que una figura caminaba por la orilla del estanque hasta sentarse contra el árbol.

Raijū. Renji se mordió el labio, no, no podía parar e ir corriendo hacía allí como un niño. Se obligó a hacer un par de maniobras más, antes de envainar e ir andando hacia el yasha, o quizá a paso ligero, no tenía nada de malo andar con rapidez.

Cuando llegó al rincón del sauce llorón, Raijū estaba en su pose de meditación, con los ojos cerrados, pero Renji sabía que el otro sabía de su presencia. Se sentó a su lado y sintió que se le erizaba todo el pelo del cuerpo, hasta el pelo de su cabeza se encrespó y tensó su cuero cabelludo dolorosamente.

\- ¿Qué...? Maldita sea.- Se soltó el cordel y trató de domar el pelo, convertido en una melena leonina.

Raijū abrió los ojos sorprendido y rió al verle.

\- Oh, lo siento mucho. Electricidad estática, a veces cargo el ambiente.

\- No, no importa, solo tengo que...- Se peleó un rato con los mechones.- Que recogerlos...

\- Permíteme.

El yasha se movió sobre la hierba y se sentó a su espalda, le recogió el pelo y empezó a separarlo por mechones para pasarle un paño que retirase la electricidad.

Los dedos se deslizaban sobre su melena, un masaje suave, peinando y jugando con el pelo, Renji se relajó, dejándose hacer, destensando los hombros.

\- He conocido a un amigo tuyo en la reunión de hoy, Izuru Kira.

\- ¿Mmh? Oh, si, Kira, somos amigos desde la Academia.

\- Es difícil de imaginar, parece un hombre triste, socavado en su espíritu.

\- No siempre fue así, la guerra contra Aizen fue muy dura para todos, uno de los traidores era su capitán, Gin.

\- Ajá... un tema espinoso.

Todos los shinigami habían hecho un ejercicio de auto crítica después de aquel suceso. Haber sido engañados tanto tiempo por un capitán del Gotei 13, que había actuado con total impunidad en connivencia con otros dos capitanes, sin que sus lugartenientes supiesen nada.

Kira y Momo, sobre todo esta última, habían quedado profundamente heridos por la traición de sus capitanes. Aizen había sido querido y admirado, su treta de "rescatarles" a los tres, Kira, Momo, y él mismo, para tener gente leal hasta la ceguera en su división, había sido un arma terrible.

 _Siempre has sido el problemático_. Eso le había dicho Aizen, y cierto era que el capitán le había trasladado a la onceava división, según él porque le veía mas capacidad de ascenso en ese grupo, como si hubiese sido un favor.

Aizen no había confiado plenamente en Renji, como si supiese que sería un problema mucho antes de que el propio Renji, o mas bien Zabimaru, desconfiase.

Y cuando finalmente se había quitado la máscara de buen capitán, y le había atacado para obligarle a entregar a Rukia... había seguido siendo tan insoportablemente amable con él.

_Te has hecho muy fuerte... has crecido tanto, me alegro por tí. Sin embargo, si fuese posible desearía que no fueses tan tozudo. Es muy difícil controlar la propia fuerza para apartar a una hormiga sin matarla. Siendo tu anterior oficial al mando, no puedo soportar verte morir._

Cobarde mentiroso y traidor. Aquello había enfurecido a Renji por encima de todo lo demás, aquella falsa amabilidad, aquellas palabras cuando instantes antes había asesinado, a Hinamori Momo, su propia teniente, que tanto le adoraba. La muchacha había sobrevivido, pero en aquel momento nadie lo sabía.

Se lo había echado en cara a Aizen, aquellas palabras, pero el gusano se había atrevido a justificarse, diciendo que había sido compasivo porque Momo no podía vivir sin él, demasiado dependiente de él, tal y como había deseado el capitán.

_De los tres, siempre fuiste el más difícil de manejar, Abarai._

Presumiendo de como había manipulado a los otros dos y a él le había expulsado a otra división, lejos.

Y sin embargo, pese a todas las ocasiones Aizen no le había matado. Renji tuvo un momento de claridad. ¿Y si...?

\- Creo que Aizen lo sospechaba.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Lo de que soy... un nue. Creo que el traidor Aizen lo sabía, estaba pensando en ello y tiene sentido.

Ahora casi tenía gracia. Raijū le hizo la coleta como bien pudo ante la ausencia de un peine, no era poca la habilidad necesaria, pero Renji supuso que dado su propio pelo, el yasha debía tener experiencia.

Giró el rostro por encima del hombro.

\- Muchas gra...

Raijū estaba casi sobre su espalda, las manos sobre sus hombros, su rostro a escasos milímetros del suyo, sus intensos ojos azules mirándole tan intensamente que parecían capaces de sostenerle solo con su poder.

Los cálidos labios se cerraron sobre los suyos, y Renji se sobresaltó al sentir una chispa entre ellos, y luego un hormigueo cuando la lengua entró en su boca. Las manos se deslizaron desde los hombros al cuello, arañando levemente, haciéndole estremecer. Raijū le besaba sin hacer prisioneros, a tierra quemada, juntando sus alientos.

Cuando terminó el beso, Renji se quedó paralizado y boquiabierto, rojo como la grana.

\- Uh... yo...

\- Si me he extra limitado por...

No le dejó terminar la disculpa o explicación, Renji se adelantó y volvió a unir sus labios, reanudando el beso, más apasionado antes si cabía y Raijū no le defraudó al corresponder con la misma fuerza. Renji hundió los dedos las ricas sedas de la ropa del yasha, apartándola, al tiempo que le consumía el deseo tanto tiempo negado por un amor no correspondido. ¿Cuanto hacía que no se entregaba a la lujuria? El calor le recorría, real en las manos que aferraban su nuca y la boca húmeda y caliente que abrasaba sus labios para pasar por su cuello, como un rayo partiendo en dos un árbol.

Las manos no se quedaban atrás, recorriendo con los dedos hormigueando como una tensión baja y presente, bajo la ropa, sobre su piel, haciéndole desear más. Renji gimió y se abrazó a los hombros de Raijū, desarmado, estremecido por los afilados colmillos que atraparon el lóbulo de su oreja.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba sentado en el regazo de Raijū, las ramas del sauce creando una cortina alrededor y sobre ellos, y a unos milímetros de su rostro, Lord Raijū, hermoso y feroz con los ojos centelleantes, un demonio del relámpago.

Mirando aquellas pupilas verticales, Renji movió las manos y se atrevió a acariciar, tocar, palpar, apartar la ropa y hendir la piel con los dedos. Era carne, igual que la suya, demonio o shinigami, no había ninguna diferencia, el sudor, la transpiración, la piel de gallina, los latidos desbocados...

El cuello, las orejas, la línea de la mandíbula, bajando, los labios seguían a las manos, mordiendo y besando, lamiendo, no había nada delicado, era fuerte, era pasión, y Renji había pasado tanto tiempo sin complacer sus deseos, sin siquiera un amante ocasional en casi un año... y ahora era tan deseado. Abrazó con fuerza los poderosos hombros del otro hombre al sentir la presión de sus manos en la entrepierna.

\- ¡Raijū!

Raijū le besó de nuevo, una mano apretó su cintura, otra frotó vigorosamente por encima del fundoshi, y Renji no pudo contenerse más, el orgasmo le cegó, derramándose en su ropa interior, aferrándose al otro, que se frotó contra él hasta que un gemido ahogado igualó al suyo.

Renji jadeó contra los cabellos negros, las manos de Raijū dibujando sinsentidos en su espalda, bajo el yukata abierto.

\- Oh... dioses... lo siento...

\- No hay nada que disculpar...

\- Aguanto más, lo juro.- Musitó Renji ruborizándose de nuevo.

Raijū rió levemente y le besó el mentón, apoyando luego la cabeza contra su pecho.

\- Si acaso debería disculparme yo, había planeado todo un cortejo.

\- ¿Un cortejo? ¿De verdad?

\- Si, picnics, haikus... algo más... preparado.

Renji sonrió mordiéndose el labio, encantado, nunca le habían cortejado, sonaba bien.

\- Me gusta esa idea pero... ¿puedes enseñarme eso de cabalgar tormentas?

Raijū volvió a besarle con ansia.

\------------------------------


	9. Sombras y portales

**Capítulo 9. Sombras y portales.**

Solo habían pasado cinco días.

Byakuya lo sabía, no necesitaba mirar el calendario, solo eran cinco días. Cinco días llevaba Renji en el ikai, viviendo entre demonios, conviviendo con ellos más exactamente.

Pese a que tenía casi todas las horas del día ocupadas, la imagen del despacho de Renji vacío no dejaba de sobresaltarle cada vez que pasaba por delante de este. Renji siempre estaba en su despacho a primera hora, luego desaparecía, bien para hacer su trabajo, bien por entrenamientos, pero a primera hora estaba allí, preparándolo todo para cuando llegara su capitán.

No era la primera vez que Renji se ausentaba por responsabilidades diversas, pero ahora estaba lejos, entre gente que muy bien podían ser enemigos. Y quien sabía que estupideces podía estar ese yasha, Lord Raijū, metiéndole en la cabeza.

Repasó los documentos legales que detallaban ciertas normas de interacción entre las autoridades yokai y shinigami para ser firmado por las respectivas autoridades y sellado por los comandantes de las facciones.

El tratado iba bien. Los yokai y los shinigami interactuaban sin grandes percances y los pasos previos a la firma de un compromiso de alianza estaban siguiendo su curso con fluidez, aunque en opinión de Byakuya, los shinigami habían cedido demasiado en algunos puntos.

Los yokai por supuesto lloriqueaban cada punto como lamentables plañideras, lamentándose y perjurando que salían perdiendo a cada paso. A Byakuya le enervaba semejante hipocresía.

Y lord Raijū... le había visto en la reunión del día anterior, en que los yashas habían estado delimitando sus esferas de influencia sobre el mundo humano y su autoridad ancestral sobre ellas, el líder había lucido pletórico, sonriente y arrogante como nunca.

Odiaba a aquel demonio como no había odiado en mucho tiempo. El modo en que le miraba y menospreciaba, como si Byakuya Kuchiki fuese un insulto, o peor, un chiste. Jamás nadie le había tratado de aquella manera. Byakuya le correspondía con un estudiado desdén.

A los demás capitanes aquel enfrentamiento silencioso les parecía divertido por supuesto. Shunsui lo había llamado la Guerra Fría, como si le pareciese una obra de teatro que le divertía ver desde bambalinas.

Entregó los documentos a Rikichi, que saludó con nerviosismo, como siempre, y corrió a cumplir las órdenes. Aquel muchacho lo hacía todo corriendo, no necesariamente bien, pero siempre corriendo.

Salió de la división de regreso a la mansión Kuchiki, había quedado a cenar con Rukia. Era algo que estaba haciendo aquellos días, intentado mejorar la relación con su hermana adoptiva. Aunque la relación entre ambos había mejorado desde que había salido a la luz la verdad sobre Hisana, la hermana de Rukia y difunta esposa de Byakuya, eso no era decir demasiado después de ser virtualmente extraños durante años. Habían curado la herida, pero aun no eran... nunca serían hermanos realmente, pero quería ser algo más que una cercana autoridad.

Quería ser mejor hermano para Rukia, porque ella lo merecía, y también por Renji. Quería ser mejor persona por Renji.

Rukia estaba ya allí, feliz, sonriente. Byakuya sintió que algo se iluminaba en su interior, la joven ya no estaba tensa y nerviosa en su presencia, necesitando constantemente probarse a sí misma, era una muestra de confianza. Desde luego notó que se forzaba a mejorar su postura en su presencia, pero era una pequeñez.

Cenaron charlando sobre los acontecimientos del día, la muchacha hablaba entusiasmada sobre una pequeña delegación de Yuki Onna, mujeres de la nieve y el invierno, que habían compartido una merienda en la decimotercera División, eran las damas de compañía de una terrible Oni y habían ejercido de intermediarias entre ellos y la feroz ogresa con excelentes resultados.

\- Y además Lord Raijū me ha hecho llegar una carta de Renji.- Comentó encantada al llegar los postres.

Byakuya casi dejó caer sus palillos. Una carta de Renji. Por supuesto, era evidente que los yokai, y ese maldito Raijū, no dejarían a su "nue" pensar que era un rehén, que le permitirían algo tan sencillo como cartearse con el Seireitei.

Trató de contener el temblor en la voz, la emoción contenida, y esperó que Rukia no lo percibiera.

\- ¿Buenas noticias supongo?

\- Oh, muy buenas, no ha parado de darme envidia, nosotros trabajando más que nunca y él de vacaciones.- La sonrisa de Rukia podía eclipsar el sol.- Me ha hablado de un montón de yokais extraños que no hemos visto por aquí, de sus mansiones mágicamente transportadas y su mercado de cosas curiosas.

\- Suena emocionante.

\- No he entendido muy bien la parte en que dice que Lord Raijū le está enseñando a usar el fuego yokai, le preguntaré en mi réplica.

Lord Raijū otra vez. Byakuya no disfrutó de su mochi salado al oír otra vez el nombre.

\- Hermano, ¿quieres escribir a Renji también?

Byakuya tardó en contestar, sorprendido. Escribir una carta a Renji, no un informe, ni unas órdenes, si no una carta, una carta de verdad.

\- Estando de vacaciones no creo que desee recibir una carta de su capitán, se preocuparía innecesariamente.

Rukia terminó su mochi con una expresión pensativa, en aquel momento se parecía poderosamente a su difunta hermana mayor, tenía esa mirada, ese gesto, la sensación de que había una sabiduría antigua en su alma, un poder de observación que superaba en mucho a sus años.

\- Quizá no desee una carta del capitán de la sexta división, pero seguro que le alegrará recibir una carta de Kuchiki Byakuya.

Una brisa de verano se lo podría haber llevado del sitio, tal era su estupefacción. Rukia era una a veces una auténtica bodhisattva, tal era la profundidad de sus palabras y el entendimiento que había tras ellas. Al noble le consternaba que tanto ella como su hermana hubiesen ido a parar al Inuzuri al morir, cuando su iluminación debería haberlas reencarnado en nacimiento natural como nobles en el Seireitei.

Y hasta Kuchiki Byakuya flaqueaba ante ella.

\- No estoy seguro de que eso le alegrara tampoco.- Fue un susurro, pero audible para la joven sentada frente a él.

\- Conozco a Renji como la palma de mi mano, os aseguro que le alegrará.

\- No he sido... he fallado a Abarai en gran medida.- Confesó al fin.- Es posible que me odie por ello.

Rukia tuvo la educación de no preguntar a que se refería exactamente, pero con que pensara que se trataba solo del suceso en el Nido de gusanos era suficiente.

\- Renji es incapaz de odiar.- Rukia sonreía con cierta ensoñación, recordando probablemente sucesos del pasado.- Es todo corazón, todo lo lleva al extremo, amor, amargura, rabia, alegría... pero su odio es siempre pasajero, fugaz, como si la emoción en sí le aburriera.

Los sirvientes recogieron, Rukia se retiró a asearse antes de retirarse a su casa con una pequeña escolta, innecesaria en otros tiempos, pero había yokais por las calles.

\- Rukia... te haré llegar una carta para Abarai.

Rukia asintió, evidentemente feliz por la decisión, y marchó con un reiatsu que cantaba su alegría a quien quisiera sentirlo. Byakuya esperó a que su energía se perdiera en la distancia antes de volver al interior de la mansión y dirigirse a su estudio privado, tenía una carta que escribir.

* * *

\- ¿Onibi?

Raijū asintió, ambos estaban tendidos sobre la hierba, en la ladera de una pequeña colina, el yasha estaba tendido boca arriba, cerrando los ojos con placer bajo la brisa fresca del atardecer, Renji estaba tumbado paralelamente de costado, mirándole elevado con la cabeza apoyada en su mano.

La hierba se mecía alrededor de ambos, pronto la temperatura bajaría rápido y la cuajaría de rocío.

\- Significa fuego demoníaco y eso es exactamente lo que es, quizá estés más familiarizado con el kitsunebi.

Renji trató de hacer memoria, aquellos días estaba aprendiendo tantas cosas nuevas sobre los yokai que casi daba vértigo, pero le encantaba. Conocía el kitsunebi del repaso de lecciones que había hecho para recibir a la comitiva.

\- ¿El fuego de los kitsune? Son esas llamas de colores que flotan en el aire, no es fuego de verdad, no quema.

\- El kitsunebi no es más que el onibi de los zorros, todos los yokai pueden manifestarlo, es la forma mas básica de uso de energía demoníaca.

Renji suspiró al bajar los rayos de sol sobre la colina, todo se tiñó rápidamente de naranja, aquellos días estaban siendo fantásticos. Miró a Raijū tumbado a su lado, los ojos cerrados, el yukata abierto, tentándole con la cincelada musculatura y los oscuros pezones, y una leve línea de vello que salía bajo el ombligo, que Renji sabía que si besaba llevaría al Yasha a retorcerse y gemir bajo sus labios.

La atracción que había sentido por Raijū era cada día mas fuerte, mirando al atractivo yokai se dejaba llevar por el deseo arrollador. Como leyendo su mente, Raijū entreabrió los ojos en una fina línea de azul eléctrico y le sonrió con conocimiento de causa.

Renji se ruborizó, pero descendió y besó los seductores labios, Raijū le acarició el cuello y le mordisqueó el labio inferior como ya había descubierto que tanto gustaba al pelirrojo. Sin embargo al poco le susurró al oído.

\- Onibi, Renji, a menos que quieras terminar la lección antes de que empiece, no puedes cabalgar tormentas si no eres capaz siquiera de conjurar el onibi.

Renji rezongó un poco y finalmente se apoyó sobre el yasha, acomodado sobre su pecho y entre sus piernas, escuchándole con atención.

\- Dijiste que tus habilidades de Kido, el arte de la conjuración de los shinigami, son... ¿malas?

\- Un desastre.- Confesó con desazón.- Mi poder espiritual se vuelve inútil cuando lo intento enfocar en un conjuro, desde siempre. A veces hasta me explota en la cara.

\- Eso es porque los yokai no usamos Kido, nuestro poder espiritual es diferente, es inútil usarlo con los encantamientos de los shinigamis, tenemos nuestra propia manera de encauzar ese poder.

Renji asintió, ahora que lo pensaba, jamás había visto al capitán Komamura usar técnicas de Kido, y tanto su Bankai como sus técnicas de combate eran fundamentalmente físicas.

Raijū alzó una mano y extendió la palma hacia arriba, en un instante apareció sobre ella una suerte de orbe llameante, una lengua de fuego azul brillante, emitía un leve calor, pero estaba claro que no era realmente fuego, era algo diferente.

Renji se quedó mirándola fascinado, era hermosa, y sentía en ella el reiatsu de Raijū, el poder que era el yasha, una insignificante fracción manifestada como luz, fuego.

\- Onibi, fuego demoníaco, nuestra forma más básica de magia.

\- ¿Cómo se invoca? Es decir, no has dicho nada...

\- Nuestra magia es más sencilla, innata. Medita, busca en tu interior.

\- He meditado mucho con Zabimaru, nunca he creado nada parecido a eso.

\- No sabías qué estabas buscando, ahora lo sabes.

Se sentaron frente a frente, el yasha le indicó que sostuviese a Zabimaru en sus manos y le ayudó a adoptar la postura de meditación para guiarle. Los primeros minutos fueron infructuosos, Renji no sabía en qué concentrarse y su zanpakuto estaba igualmente perdida. Por no hablar del recuerdo de muchas de sus pruebas de uso del Kido, que acababan explotándole en la cara, no quería hacer explotar una bola de fuego en la cara de Raijū.

Notando la evidente frustración, Raijū tomó sus manos en las suyas, sosteniéndolas con las palmas hacia el cielo.

\- Debes pensar como un nue.

\- No sé como piensa un nue, eso no basta, ¿qué debo pensar?

No obtuvo respuesta, iba a abrir los ojos y rendirse cuando oyó el trueno lejano.

La tormenta. Se concentró junto a Zabimaru, buscando aquel sonido, intentando encontrar algo familiar en él.

Otro trueno, el silencio en que caía el rayo, y la lluvia, la tormenta aún era lejana, pero se acercaba, las nubes se moverían impulsadas por el viento aullante...

_Zabimaru aullaba como el viento más feroz, respondiendo al viento, acallándolo y doblegándolo a su voluntad más poderosa, el trueno le acompañaba, el rayo iluminaba sus ojos, golpeando la tierra certero, con la velocidad de la serpiente blanca._

_Estaba entre las nubes negras. Sus músculos se movían bajo la piel rayada de un tigre, los colmillos relucían con cada relámpago. La luz... el fuego._

Lo notó con un sobresalto y abrió los ojos alarmado, entre las manos desnudas sostenía su propio onibi, una lengua de fuego de color rojo claro, igual que su reiatsu.

Su propio fuego demoníaco.

Era un nue. Era un yokai. La alegría de lograr manifestar aquella técnica quedó sobrepasada por la poderosa evidencia que representaba. Los shinigami no hacían fuego demoníaco, solo los yokai podían hacer aquello.

Desvaneció la llama con un gesto, pero sabía que ahora podría manifestarla con apenas un pensamiento. Zabimaru se removió, mucho menos afectado.

"Contrólate, no es para tanto, no es una sorpresa, ¿qué importa? Es algo precioso"

Para la zanpakuto era fácil decirlo, siempre había tenido una percepción más sencilla del mundo, luchar, hacerse fuerte, ganar, recuperarse de la derrota y volver hasta la victoria, defender lo amado...

\- ¿Renji?

Raijū le miraba con preocupación, sosteniendo aún sus manos, Renji se dio cuenta de que temblaba y trató de serenarse.

\- Es que... soy un nue, de verdad lo soy, lo he sentido... lo he sentido dentro.

El yasha sonrió con amplitud, entusiasmado, se adelantó y le besó.

\- Volvamos a la mansión, me temo que la tormenta que llamé para ayudarte nos alcanzará pronto. Y aún no estás preparado para domar su poder.

Renji asintió y se dejó llevar de la mano, aún demasiado afectado. Era un demonio, y un shinigami, y pese a la existencia del capitán Komamura, no estaba seguro de que fuese algo totalmente compatible, había motivos por los cuales el capitán había ocultado su verdadera naturaleza hasta la rebelión de Aizen, y eso siendo capitán desde tiempos casi tan antiguos como la fundación del Gotei 13, solo el propio comandante Yamamoto y la capitana Unohana eran más veteranos.

No sería compatible a ojos de alguna gente. Gente cuya opinión aún le importaba.

De regreso en la mansión, cenaron en compañía de los demás yashas, que quedaron igualmente encantados cuando Raijū les dijo que había creado un onibi en su primer intento, Renji no dudó de que aquella pequeñez llegaría a las cuatro esquinas del mundo yokai, para ellos era una grandiosa confirmación de lo que ya sabían.

Tras la cena, cada uno se retiró a su habitación, pero Renji apenas se había puesto su ropa de dormir cuando Raijū tocó a su puerta.

\- Me entregaron cartas para ti.- Raijū le entregó dos sobres.- Hoy no fui al Seireritei pero tu amiga Rukia las entregó a un miembro de mi corte.

¡Cartas! Renji las cogió como un niño con zapatos nuevos, llevaba seis días en el ikai y, aunque habían pasado rápido, siempre pensaba que estaría pasando en el Seireitei. Se animó de inmediato al recibir la correspondencia.

\- Parece una buena chica.

\- Lo es.- Confirmó Renji encantado, dejando los sobres sobre la mesilla e invitando a Raijū al interior.- Mi mejor amiga, es... familia en todo menos la sangre y el apellido.

\- Tiene el apellido Kuchiki.- Raijū cerró a su espalda.

\- La familia Kuchiki la adoptó, bueno, la historia resumida es que realmente Rukia es cuñada de Byakuya Kuchiki.

El yasha ladeó la cabeza con cierta confusión.

\- Tu capitán... ¿está casado?

\- Viudo.

\- Mmh.

Raijū abandonó la conversación en favor de abrazarle por la espalda y besar su cuello, su hombro. Renji se dejó hacer, apoyándose contra el otro hombre y ofreciendo su cuello a las deliciosas atenciones.

Se desnudaron mutuamente, las manos se deslizaron sobre la piel desnuda, Zabimaru prácticamente ronroneaba desde la espada. Entre caricias cada vez más osadas se deslizaron hasta el lecho, donde Raijū atacó sin piedad todos los lugares que hacían que Renji gimiera y se retorciese, mordiendo y besando, los pezones del pelirrojo acabaron encendidos y el yasha continuó su ataque, exigiendo la rendición de cada centímetro de piel y volvió a sus labios, con un beso profundo en tanto sus manos se cerraban en torno al enhiesto miembro viril. Renji gimió en su boca y correspondió con sus propias manos, ambos quedaron tendidos lado a lado, besándose con ansía, las manos ocupadas entre las piernas, apretando y bombeando las hombrías, buscando el ritmo que hacía que su pareja jadeara o gimiese más alto.

Poco después ambos se sonreían en el post orgasmo, sus frentes juntas, envueltos entre las sábanas sucias, disfrutando de la relajación y la paz tras el placer.

\- Tengo que ir a leer unos informes antes de acostarme.- Susurró Raijū, con un gruñido que dejaba claro las pocas ganas que tenía de hacerlo.- Diré a los criados que te traigan sábanas limpias.

Renji le besó la nariz como despedida, feliz de no tener que hacer absolutamente nada y dejarse mimar por una vez. Se levantó y fue a por las cartas, dejando que los criados cambiaran el futon sin un solo gesto de extrañeza.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que no solo había una carta de Rukia, reconocible fácilmente por los preciosos dibujos de flores y conejitos, si no una segunda carta en un sobre oficial de la noble familia Kuchiki.

Y Renji hubiese reconocido en cualquier parte la perfecta caligrafía de Byakuya Kuchiki.

Pese al ansia, leyó primero la carta de Rukia, primero el placer, luego el deber... o lo que fuera. Su amiga le contaba los acontecimientos de las reuniones, como teniente estaba en casi todas, de modo que no tenía que preocuparse por estar informado, al parecer su sustituto como teniente, el segundo asiento de la sexta división, no lo estaba haciendo del todo mal, Renji había contado con ello, no era un hombre muy poderoso pero si diligente y comedido.

Un par de anécdotas de la onceava sección que casi habían acabado en reyerta, un conflicto con la doceava sección por culpa de las crueles excentricidades del capitán Kurotsuchi, solucionada únicamente gracias a una rápida intercesión del capitán Ukitake... por suerte casi todas las reuniones y discusiones sobre los tratados avanzaban a buen puerto.

Rukia estaba preocupada por el mundo humano, con todos los deberes que les ataban no había podido recibir noticias ni visitar a Ichigo y los demás, y los dioses sabían que aquellos humanos eran incapaces de estarse quietos y no tropezar con un peligro.

Y para terminar una decena de preguntas sobre el ikai, los yokai, lord Raijū (con una sospechosa cara sonriente dibujada al lado) y las técnicas nuevas que estaba aprendiendo.

Ahora tocaba la carta de Byakuya. Sostuvo el sobre entre las manos un rato, a veces las cosas mas sencillas eran las más difíciles. Solo era una carta de su capitán, seguramente era una retahíla de órdenes a seguir, recomendaciones de etiqueta y sutiles reproches de que estaba haciendo dejación de sus deberes.

_Siempre habrá un lugar para Abarai Renji a mi lado._

No podía dejar que siguiese afectándole tanto.

Un ruido a su espalda le puso en guardia al segundo. Se volvió como un rayo y aferró con la mano.

Un tanuki con los ojos como platos.

\- No-me-mate no-me-mate no-me-mate...- Musitaba, encogido, colgando por la pequeña chaqueta por la que Renji le aferraba.

\- ¿Estabas espiando?.- Renji le acercó a su cara con amenazante gesto.- Eres uno de los tanuki que me acompañó desde el Seireitei.

\- Oh, gracias por recordarme, soy Tanpopo, segundo oficial de la ley y el orden de la corte yokai.

\- ¿Un oficial colándose en una casa y espiando? Miente un poco mejor.

El tanuki infló su pelaje y se cruzó de brazos con indignación.

\- Caballero, le aseguro que soy quien digo ser. Estoy en una misión secreta.

Renji dejó al tanuki en el suelo, Tanpopo podía estar mintiendo, pero ciertamente había sido uno de los que le habían escoltado hasta allí, y creía recordar que había ostentado algún tipo de cargo oficial para ello.

\- Misión secreta...

\- Así es, y no es si no una gran necesidad lo que me hace pedir su ayuda, lord Abarai.

Lord Abarai. Renji suspiró, aquello era recurrente, empezaba a no poder luchar contra la deferencia que le mostraban los yokai en general.

\- ¿Y no sería mas lógico acudir a Lord Raijū?

El tanuki se removió incómodo y bajó la cabeza.

\- Con gran vergüenza debo admitir que no sé en quien confiar.

Vale. Aquello empezaba a traerle muy malos recuerdos de la traición de Aizen, capitán contra capitán, telarañas de mentiras. No le agradaba esa sensación.

\- Pero Lord Raijū...

\- Por favor, lord Abarai, me voy obligado a ser muy discreto, cuantos menos lo sepamos...

\- Cuantos menos sepamos, ¿el qué?

Tanpopo gimoteó.

* * *

No era muy impresionante como conspiración. A primera vista al menos.

Tanpopo le había contado los detalles mientras le guiaba a un portal sellado recientemente por él mismo. Hacía unos días, su oficial superior y él, habían encontrado un portal clandestino que llevaba al mundo humano, algo terminantemente prohibido. Habían encontrado varios de esos pasajes, y su gran número hablaba de una operación ilegal a gran escala.

No era de extrañar que Tanpopo y su jefe estuviesen alarmados, en plena negociación de un tratado de paz, tenían yokais rebeldes viajando ilegalmente al mundo humano. Un desastre.

\- De acuerdo, te han ordenado mantenerlo en secreto sin siquiera investigarlo para no crear alarma, pero... ¿Por qué me pides ayuda a mi?

\- La razón mas sencilla es que es imposible que estéis relacionado con esto, dada vuestra reciente inmersión en la sociedad Yokai.

\- Vale, eso es cierto, pero tiene que haber algo más.

Tanpopo saltó de un pie a otro con nerviosismo, sacudiendo las orejas con culpabilidad.

\- Bueno, me han prohibido expresamente investigar... cualquier yokai que cruzase al mundo humano a investigar sería culpable a su vez de transgresión pero usted...

\- ¿Yo? Ahora también soy un yokai.- Aunque aún tenía que recordárselo a sí mismo.

\- Pero no sois un yokai cualquiera.- Tanpopo exhibió una amplia sonrisa colmilluda.- Sois el último nue, y un recién llegado, pase lo que pase podréis aducir ignorancia, y sinceramente, el comandante nurarihyon, lord Kazuhiko, os perdonaría cualquier cosa.

\- Oh por favor, no estás seguro de eso.

El tanuki ladeó la cabeza y luego rió entre dientes.

\- Sois el último nue, colega, podríais saliros con la vuestra con las mayores barrabasadas.

Por mucho que a Renji le pareciese injusto, ciertamente daba la impresión de que su posición era la del consentido recién llegado.

Por una parte quería ir a decírselo todo a Raijū pero... realmente, y por mucho que deseara hacerlo, debía tener perspectiva, apenas conocía al yokai, ¡se conocían de apenas días! y aunque confiaba en los sentimientos que le producía, no podía asegurar que sus intereses políticos fuesen los mismos. Raijū había sido muy generoso con él, había guardado discreción antes, era injusto exigirle más.

Y si unos yokais estaban infiltrándose en el mundo humano no le cabía duda de que Ichigo y los demás tendrían problemas, porque los dioses sabían que aquellos humanos no podían dar dos pasos sin meterse en la boca del lobo.

\- Está bien, tengo amigos humanos, les daremos aviso para investiguen por nosotros y volveremos antes de que nadie se pregunte nada.

\- ¡Perfecto!

Tanpopo preparó montones de hojas en el suelo, formando un dibujo, y después... sacó dos abanicos y comenzó una danza de aspecto bastante cómico.

Renji tenía siempre la sensación de que los Yokai exageraban todas y cada una de sus acciones solo porque les parecía más bonito que limitarse a hacer un hechizo. Sobre todo los yokai de menor rango.

El portal se abrió, surgiendo como un arco Torii tras cuyo umbral podían ver el pueblo de Karakura.

Los dos cruzaron el portal, y los olores y ruidos del mundo humano les asaltaron, asfalto, metal, hormigón, la contaminación de los coches, las luces amarillas y parpadeantes de las farolas, con polillas a su alrededor. Llovía en la ciudad, y acentuaba los olores al caer.

Renji dio unos pasos con seguridad y se percató de que Tanpopo se quedaba parado mirando a su alrededor con maravilla.

\- Emmh, ¿ocurre algo?

\- Yo...- El tanuki se frotó los bigotes y los ojos, emocionado.- Nunca había estado en el mundo humano, está prohibido y... mi abuelo me contaba cosas de las tropelías que solían hacer y... lo siento, es tan emocionante.

Renji sonrió, a los shinigami también les resultaba fascinante la primera vez que iban al mundo humano, y los novatos se arremolinaban en torno a los veteranos que contaban historias sobre los "autobuses" y cosas por el estilo.

Apenas salieron del callejón en que habían aparecido para salir a una calle principal cuando oyeron los sonidos de lucha, o mas bien de persecución.

Renji apenas contuvo su brazo de decapitar a la figura de un chico de pelo pajizo que se le venía encima a la carrera.

\- ¡Renji! ¡Por fin llega la caballería! ¿Ha venido la hermosa Matsumoto!

El comentario de Matsumoto fue suficiente, aquel no era Ichigo, si no Kon, el alma sustituta, ocupando su cuerpo. Renji no pudo decir o preguntar nada porque el muchacho le agarró la muñeca y le impelió a seguirle a la carrera por las calles.

\- ¡Espera! ¿¡Porqué corremos!?

\- ¡Porque huimos!

Un enorme estruendo a sus espaldas respondió a las demás preguntas.

Arrasando con todo a su paso, una atronadora marea de criaturas avanzaba a gran velocidad. Ranas. Decenas, centenares, miles de batracios saltando y croando, con hambre en sus estómagos y odio en sus ojos saltones.

Renji acabó llevando a Kon y Tanpopo bajo los brazos mientras corría por sus vidas.

\---------------------------------------------


	10. Demonios y batallas

**Capítulo 10. Demonios y batallas**

\- ¡¿Qué solo has venido tú?!

Renji intentó contestar a las histéricas preguntas de un muy irritado Ishida, pero aun no había recuperado el aliento de la enloquecida carrera por las calles de la ciudad, con una horrenda marea de ranas croando a sus espaldas. Tendría pesadillas durante años oyendo ese croar y esos saltos.

Había corrido hasta adelantar coches, siguiendo las indicaciones de Kon, izquierda, derecha, recto, salto, curva, como un rayo, de hecho había echado abajo un par de muros en su enloquecida carrera. Algunos humanos debían haber quedado horrorizados al ver muros destruidos por una fuerza invisible.

Aunque también eran afortunados de no poder ver a las ranas demonio que invadían las calles. Devorando todo residuo espiritual, Renji no quería imaginar cuantas almas perdidas habían sido consumidas por aquella marea viva, una horrible segunda muerte.

Al fin habían dejado atrás a los batracios y Kon les había guiado hasta la nueva tienda de Urahara... o mas bien la misma tienda, pero trasladada de lugar.

Estaban todos allí, refugiados, Orihime, Ishida, Chad, Ichigo y su familia.

\- Ni siquiera sabía que ocurría... algo.- Renji logró recuperar el aliento.- Es más.. ¿qué ocurre?

\- Mas bien qué no ocurre.- Ichigo le pasó un vaso de agua y se sentó frente a él.- Yokais.

Bueno, eso explicaba porque nada más llegar habían agarrado a Tanpopo y le habían llenado de sellos mágicos de los pies a la cabeza.

\- Yokais asesinando y devorando a todo humano con habilidades espirituales. Al principio eran sutiles, la gente desaparecía, los templos se incendiaban "accidentalmente".- Ishida se ajustó las gafas.- Luego se volvieron más osados.

\- Han destruido todos los lugares sagrados.- Orihime estaba visiblemente afectada.- Y asesinado a monjes y sacerdotes.

\- Básicamente a cualquiera con conocimientos sobre cómo detenerlos, entiendo.- Renji dio un trago de agua y miró a su paralizado guía.- ¿Y esos sellos?

Las hermanas de Ichigo habían crecido una barbaridad, ahora que las veía vigilando a Tanpopo con un bate de béisbol y un palo de golf respectivamente.

\- Urahara tenía libros e información antigua sobre los yokai, hemos desempolvado algunos. Literalmente, tenían polvo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Es que Urahara o Tessai no os han enseñado los sellos? Deberían haberse ocupado ellos, ¿están aquí?

Ahora todos estaban nerviosos. Aquello era malo, muy malo.

\- Hace días que no sabemos nada de ellos. Como la comunicación a distancia no estaba funcionando, abrieron el paso al Seireitei para dar la alarma... ¿no pasaron?

\- No tengo noticia alguna de que estén allí.

Si Urahara y Tessai habían desaparecido estaban en serios apuros. Renji se dio cuenta de que Tanpopo intentaba desesperadamente hablar, o eso parecía por el temblor generalizado del tanuki.

\- Ese yokai es un aliado, he llegado aquí gracias a él.

Las hermanas protestaron, pero Ichigo no dudó un instante, cuando el shinigami sustituto decidía que confiaba en alguien, confiaba en todo momento, y confiaba en Renji.

Tanpopo pudo al fin respirar sin la presión de los sellos sagrados y se inclinó respetuosamente ante su muy inquisitiva audiencia. Entre él y Renji explicaron a los humanos la situación en el Seireitei, la audiencia de los yokai, la negociación del tratado... los humanos casi cayeron de culo cuando salió a coalición toda la historia de los demonios como seres muy reales exiliados del mundo humano, aunque Ichigo se encogió de hombros con un "suena lógico". El chico desde luego era resistente a las novedades.

Nadie había recibido noticia alguna del mundo humano, ninguna señal de alarma, ningún informe preocupante.

\- De acuerdo, entonces es una facción yokai, no todos ellos.- Orihime suspiró aliviada.- Me alegra mucho que no seas un enemigo, Tanpopo, eres muy mono.

El tanuki enrojeció hasta las peludas orejas y realizó una elegante reverencia deshaciéndose en elogios. La sinceridad de Orohime le había granjeado otro admirador.

Renji dejó a Tanpopo seguir contando detalles sobre los yokai y los motivos del aislamiento, y siguió a Ichigo a un sitio aparte, quería saber los peores detalles y estaba claro que el otro no iba a comentarlos delante de sus hermanas pequeñas.

Todos parecían cansados, era evidente que los humanos estaban al límite de sus fuerzas, sobrepasados, enfrentados a un enemigo que no comprendían y no se enfrentaba a ellos directamente.

\- ¿Cuan mala es la situación?

\- Los yokai están por todas partes, o al menos lo parece. Ha muerto mucha gente, auténticas carnicerías, y la policía está histérica por lo que creen que es la actuación de una secta terrorista.

\- ¿Los yokai se han dejado ver?

\- Alguna aparición terrorífica, visible incluso a los humanos sin poder espiritual, la versión oficial es que la secta ha echado drogas en el agua, todo es un desastre.

El pánico cundiría pronto en todo el mundo de los humanos si los yokai rebeldes usaban el pueblo de Karakura como lugar fijo de entrada. La pregunta era, ¿por qué? ¿por qué se estaban arriesgando tanto? Parecía excesivo para romper el tratado, aquello era mas grave de lo que Tanpopo había sospechado.

\- ¿Por qué no estáis en tu casa?

\- Ya no es un lugar seguro. Mis hermanas...- Ichigo apretó los puños.- En su momento incluso nos reímos pero... un paraguas intentó matarlas.

Vale. En principio era ridículo y absolutamente cómico, y seguramente el paraguas había salido mal parado, pero eso demostraba que los yokai sabían donde vivía más gente con poder espiritual, y podrían volver con algo más serio. Además eran niñas, Ichigo debía haber entrado en pánico al saberlas en peligro.

\- Mi padre está protegiendo el único templo que queda sin desacralizar, es como nuestra segunda base.

Ataques terroristas, asesinatos, los yokai rebeldes habían hecho una guerra relámpago, aislando el mundo humano y dando cruenta muerte a todo aquel con poder espiritual, segando vidas inocentes.

Tanpopo y Renji tomaron buena nota de todo lo ocurrido y el tanuki preparó los componentes del conjuro para regresar e informar de aquello tanto a las autoridades yokai como a los shinigami.

Volverían con ayuda, el mundo humano sería protegido de aquella amenaza, con tratado o sin él.

El tanuki inició su danza con abanicos, siendo grabado por los móviles de los humanos, fascinados por el simpático baile. Las hojas se movieron en el aire, el portal de arco Torii apareció de la nada... y se desvaneció como una bomba de humo.

Tanpopo se quedó paralizado, carraspeó, volvió a realizar la danza... y el portal apenas logró parpadear a la existencia antes de volver a desaparecer.

\- Uh... ¿Tanpopo?

\- Ejem... bueno... tengo una buena noticia y una mala.

Hubo un estremecimiento colectivo.

\- La mala es que mi entrada a debido ser percibida y alguien ha sellado el paso del otro lado... y no puedo abrir mi arco de salida sin mi arco de entrada.

\- Por el amor de... ¿eso tiene una buena noticia?.- Renji elevó las manos al cielo, aquello era un horror, estaban atrapados allí.

\- Claro, ¿crees que los líderes yokai no removerán cielo y tierra para encontrarte?

Todos se quedaron mirando a Renji, bastante confusos por la aseveración del tanuki. - Ah, si, que resulta que soy la reencarnación perdida del último nue.

Caras de sorpresa, exclamaciones ahogadas, y la voz de Ichigo, que lucía su mejor cara de poker, absolutamente serena.

\- ¿Qué diantres es un nue?

Hubiese reído, pero en ese instante un fuerte temblor sacudió todo el edificio, seguido de ruido de golpes en puerta y ventanas... y ladridos.

Tanpopo olfateó el aire con agitación y se encogió de miedo.

\- Inugami...

* * *

Byakuya sabía cuando se le ocultaba algo, y conocía a las costumbres y señales de inquietud en una corte. Y en aquella reunión los yokai eran una corte inquieta.

Los demonios estaban nerviosos. Cuchicheaban, se miraban de reojo entre sí, había señales de hostilidad que antes no había habido, la aristocracia de los demonios bailaba la vieja danza de la falsa diplomacia, esperando el error del otro oponente.

O quizá Byakuya veía peligros donde no los había debido a sus propios problemas.

Habían pasado tres días desde el envío de la carta y no había respuesta. Rukia tampoco había recibido una, la joven había quitado hierro al asunto diciendo que probablemente Renji estaba demasiado entretenido. Sin embargo la joven parecía preocupada, y tras mucho insistir había confesado haber tenido un mal presentimiento, como si algo malo estuviese a punto de pasar.

\- Algo ocurre.

Byakuya atendió al susurro de Shunsui y le indicó que continuara, el otro capitán procedió a disimular la conversación ofreciéndole un poco de sake.

\- No son un frente unido, algunos yokai están haciendo ofertas a espaldas de otros, y el comandante nurarihyon parece... irritado.

Byakuya asintió, sin añadir nada, confirmadas todas sus sospechas. Devolvió su atención al grupo de yashas, y no le sorprendió cruzar su mirada con la de lord Raijū. El odio era mutuo e intenso. Ambos veían en el otro una rivalidad instintiva.

Se marchaba de la tediosa reunión cuando su retirada se vio interrumpida por el mismísimo lord Raijū. El yasha había esperado a estar alejados del resto de los invitados y los shinigami que se retiraban a sus hogares o cuarteles, así pues el encuentro era buscado, o quizá era más adecuado llamarlo emboscada.

El señor del relámpago parecía especialmente furioso, y era posible que finalmente cruzasen sus aceros. Byakuya afianzó sus pies, esperando lo peor.

\- ¿Qué escribiste en la carta?

Aquello no era algo esperado, Byakuya trató de ocultar su sorpresa al enfurecido yokai.

\- Si deseas saber eso podrías preguntarle al receptor de la misma.

Lord Raijū ladeó la cabeza, estudiándole, meditando y midiendo al adversario. Byakuya entrecerró los ojos y encendió su reiatsu, ejerciendo presión espiritual, sabía que el otro no se vería afectado, había visto su poder en el Nido de Gusanos, pero le dejaría bien claro a quién se enfrentaba. Raijū transformó su noble rostro en una mueca feral de afilados colmillos y ojos centelleantes, aquella era la realidad, no el noble de delicados gestos, si no el demonio bajo la piel, una bestia.

\- ¡¿Tú sabes donde está?!

Aquello heló la sangre de Byakuya.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Renji?

Raijū pareció dudar, expandiendo las fosas nasales como si intentara olfatear mentiras. Finalmente dio un paso atrás, aunque su postura y energía aun transmitían hostilidad, igual que su gesto animal.

\- Renji marchó de la protección de mi hogar en mitad de la noche después de entregarle tu carta, ¿qué le dijiste?

Byakuya reaccionó tan rápido que ni el rayo pudo apartarse, cogió al otro por el cuello del kimono y le atrajo hacia sí con violencia.

\- ¡¿No sabes donde está?! ¡¿Qué le habéis hecho?!

Oyó pasos apresurados, era evidente que tarde o temprano iban a llamar la atención, pero no le importaba en absoluto, al infierno aquella pantomima de negociación, todo había sido un burdo teatro de demonios jugando con ellos.

\- ¡Apártate de mi, despreciable shinigami!.

Rayos serpentearon por la piel del demonio, electrizando el lugar, pero Byakuya no reculó, ni cedió su presa cuando las garras del otro se clavaron en su antebrazo sacando sangre a través de ropa y piel.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Varios capitanes y príncipes yokai llegaban a la escena, Ukitake se atrevió a acercarse hasta el borde del alcance de los relámpagos.

\- Por favor, sea cual sea la causa de esto, debéis deteneros.

-  **¡No saben donde está Renji!**.- Gritó Byakuya, su preciado control roto en pedazos.- ¡Es su rehén y pretenden que crea...!

Un zarpazo obligó al capitán de la sexta división a apartarse para no recibirlo en pleno rostro, ambos hombres dejaron espacio entre ellos, y a espaldas de ambos se formaron dos bandos, yokais y shinigamis.

\- Abarai Renji abandonó mi casa por su propio pie.- El yasha recuperó a duras penas un aspecto más humano.- No tenía obligación alguna de permanecer allí, y así lo sabía, no ha sido nunca mi prisionero.

\- Alguien que necesita de su carcelero para salir de la celda sigue siendo un rehén.- Replicó, no Byakuya, si no Shunsui.- El teniente Abarai no disponía de medios para abandonar el ikai sin un portal yokai.

\- ¿Teniente?.- Shiro Ebi, la serpiente blanca, rió divertida.- Es un príncipe nue, puede ir a donde le plazca con solo ordenarlo.

\- Decís que no está en el ikai.- Rukia mantuvo la entereza, pero los ojos estaban brillantes, estaba preocupada hasta la congoja.- Pero tampoco ha vuelto aquí, Renji no se iría sin decir nada... y no volvería aquí sin venir a verme.

\- Renji se marchó después de recibir correspondencia de los Kuchiki.- El yasha les señaló acusador.- ¿Qué le dijeron para hacerle marchar tan precipitadamente?

Los yokai cuchicheaban, los oni ya habían desenvainado, el Shuten Doji bramaba deseos de retribución, los shinigami rebatían las acusaciones en defensa de la familia Kuchiki.

\- ¡Todo esto son conjeturas! Si no está en el ikai, ni en el Seireitei...- Comenzó Hitsugaya.

Y fue interrumpido por un Tengu, llevaba ropas oficiales, el yokai se arrodilló súbitamente, inclinándose respetuosamente en la mitad de la contienda, dirigiendo su humildad a todos los presentes.

\- Soy oficial de la ley yokai, y he fracasado en mi cometido. Mi teniente Tanpopo desapareció hace tres días. Esta misma mañana dí con el último paradero de su rastro espiritual.

Todo el mundo contenía el aliento.

\- Frente a un portal al shikai, al mundo humano, un portal que estaba destruido...

Aquello despertó una inmediata marabunta de gritos y acusaciones entre los yokai, con la armonía destruida, traiciones y amenazas cruzadas entre demonios.

Rukia se volvió inmediatamente hacia sus iguales shinigamis, alarmada.

\- ¿Qué noticias hay del mundo humano?

Todo el mundo se miró entre sí... y poco a poco las expresiones se tornaron realmente alarmadas. Rukia enlazó sus manos, aterrada, no solo por Renji, si no por sus otros amigos, Ichigo, Ishida, Orihime, Chad... todos.

\- Hace semanas que no sabemos nada de ellos.- Musitó al comprender la respuesta de las miradas llenas de duda.

A su alrededor, los gritos de discusión se convirtieron en un ruido de fondo que nada importaba, algo había estado pasando bajo sus narices, y Rukia temía que fuese algo realmente malo, lo sentía en los huesos. Su presentimiento no le había fallado.

Los yokai se retiraron por la calle, airados, furiosos. Lord Raijū no parecía muy dispuesto a retirarse y sus compañeros yasha tuvieron casi que empujarle para abandonar el lugar y evitar que volviese a exigir sangre.

\- Nuestro comandante sabrá de esto, shinigamis.- Prometió la reina kitsune, Tamano no Mae.- Nosotros nos ocuparemos de encontrar al nue, y rodarán cabezas si sois responsables aunque sea de pasada.

\- Era vuestro rehén.- Replicó Yoruichi.- Y un yokai le proveyó de paso al mundo humano, si acaso deberías mirar entre tu gente, excelencia.

Lo que ocurriría con el tratado, con las negociaciones de paz, nadie lo sabía, puede que aquello fuese el fin, pero a Byakuya ya no le importaba. Renji había marchado al mundo humano con ayuda de un yokai, sin comunicar a nadie sus intenciones.

¿Había sido por su carta? ¿Había acorralado a Renji? ¿Había llevado a Renji a exiliarse a sí mismo? ¿Era nuevamente culpable de herir al pelirrojo?

Abarai Renji había desaparecido. Y debía encontrarlo.

* * *

Los inugami eran enemigos feroces, e incansables.

Renji volvió a atacar y en una rápida finta logró clavar los dientes de su espada en el lomo de la bestia, un monstruoso perro de aspecto famélico, con el cuello visiblemente desollado. El inugami aulló lastimosamente, pero Renji había dejado de sentir compasión por ellos varios mordiscos atrás.

Eran veloces, y tanto Ichigo como él habían tenido que adaptar su estilo de combate al de los cánidos, a fin de dar cobertura a los demás, que libraban su propia batalla contra los itachis, comadrejas en forma humana que cabalgaban el viento y atacaban con sus kamas, tan rápido que el ojo humano apenas percibía el ataque hasta que la sangre manaba de la herida.

Si no fuese por las barreras y poderes curativos de Orihime, hacía mucho que hubiesen quedado desangrados y a merced de los yokai.

A fin de que Tampopo pudiese salir al exterior a poner protecciones más adecuadas en la tienda de Urahara, habían salido a enfrentar a los demonios y alejarlos de allí, dejando al tanuki y a las hermanas de Ichigo atrás con la protección de Kon.

Habían derrotado a la primera jauría, pero luego habían llegado las itachi, aullando y chillando, atrayendo la atención de otros yokai.

Y ahora llevaban dos días como fugitivos, luchando y apartando a los demonio de su paso, con apenas pausas entre batalla y batalla, descansando cuando podían, alejando el peligro de los humanos y los lugares más concurridos.

Los inugami eran astutos, no estaban luchando hasta el final, les acosaban, plantaban batalla y se retiraban, estaban desgastándolos.

Renji jadeó y se ajustó la bandana para que el sudor sanguinolento no le entrase en los ojos. A su lado Ichigo se pasó un brazo por la barbilla, recuperando el aliento, estaba magullado, tanto como Renji, ambos lucían desgarros, mordiscos de los perros demoníacos que no solo herían la carne, si no que consumían reiatsu, drenando su energía espiritual.

\- Nos están acorralando.- Gruñó Renji, envainando a Zabimaru.- No estamos alejándoles, son ellos los que nos están empujando.

De hecho, se percató de que en el transcurso del último combate se habían separado de los demás, las comadrejas demonio habían levantado un vendaval que les había dividido.

\- Un poco tarde para darse cuenta.

La grave voz a sus espaldas les hizo volverse y desenvainar de nuevo sus espadas, invocando el poder de sus zanpakutos.

\- Shuten Doji... era evidente.- Gruñó Renji.- ¿Quién es el Shuten doki del Seireitei? ¿Una ilusión? Un oni disfrazado para hacerse pasar por ti, sin duda.

Por supuesto, había sido ingenuo pensar que una bestia como el Shuten Doji podía haberse resistido a combatir contra los shinigami o que podía ser capaz de hacer algo parecido a negociar.

El gigantesco oni rojo asintió y rió a mandíbula batiente, enseñando bien sus enormes colmillos, y balanceó su maza llena de pinchos.

\- Llevo semanas devorando humanos mientras otro se hace pasar por mí en vuestra ridícula negociación. Me alegra veros, ansiaba algo de diversión después de lo fácil que ha sido matar a los humanos lloricas, parece que las lineas de sangre humanas se han aguado demasiado.

\- Monstruo, ven a ver cuan aguada está realmente.- Ichigo escupió al suelo.- Vamos, ogro feo y apestoso.

Al rey de los oni no le hizo ninguna gracia el insulto, y se lanzó contra ellos, y en mitad del ataque empezó a crecer... y crecer. Su energía demoníaca tiño la atmósfera de rojo oscuro. Ichigo saltó a poco de recibir el brutal impacto de la maza, que abrió el suelo bajo sus pies. Renji rodó sobre sí mismo y flanqueó.

\- ¡Ruge, Zabimaru!

Y la feroz espada golpeó inútilmente el pellejo del monstruo, apenas arañando una piel dura como el acero. El rey oni rugió echándole su apestoso aliento y se revolvió contra él, ahora estaba claro que lo que no tenía de veloz lo tenía de resistente.

\- ¡Sois insectos, y os aplastaré como tales!

La tierra tembló con el poder del demonio y la maza volvió a golpear. Renji e Ichigo tenían dificultades para hacer daño, pero esquivaban los golpes sin demasiada dificultad.

Hasta que se dieron cuenta de que cada vez les costaba más esquivar los ataques, el mundo parecía estar borroso, el suelo no parecía estable, su capacidad de reacción estaba mermando... Renji notó calor en las mejillas, y vio que Ichigo estaba colorado.

Aquello era como... ¡una borrachera! Estaban borrachos... estaban emborrachándose con las vaharadas del oni, el rey Shuten Doji, también conocido como "el pequeño borracho".

El oni se carcajeó y volvió a arremeter, pronto no podrían esquivar.

* * *

Lord Raijū daba vueltas, inquieto. Había sido ingenuo, confiado, y ahora se veía dudando. ¿Y si todo era un truco de los shinigami? Una ardua estratagema para infiltrar un espía entre los yokai, quizá la presencia de un nue había sido algo planeado...

Pero no, Renji no podía ser un actor tan magnífico, y las reacciones de todos los shinigami habían sido demasiado variadas como para ser una elaborada obra. No, no habían sido engañados por los shinigami, eran poco más que torpes humanos, no eran rivales para la experiencia de los yokai.

Por mucho que Byakuya Kuchiki se creyese un igual, aquel detestable shinigami creyéndose con derecho a comandar a un yokai, a un nue de alta casta, no tenía derecho a exigir nada.

¿Qué había escrito? ¿Qué había empujado a Renji a salir de la mansión a hurtadillas? ¿Y por qué el oficial tanuki Tanpopo había accedido a abrirle un portal al mundo humano? ¡Los yokai tenían vedado el acceso al reino del shikai precisamente por culpa del antiguo pacto con los shinigami! El oficial mejor que nadie debía saber eso.

¿Tanto había deseado huir? Apartándose de yokais y shinigami por igual, huyendo al mundo humano. Aunque se habían visto por primera vez hacía días, Raijū sentía que se conocían de siglos, Renji le resultaba una compañía cómoda, era un reencuentro, y el señor del trueno hubiese jurado que quizá realmente habían coincidido en la vida anterior del pelirrojo, cuando el otro era un nue de nacimiento.

Renji no huiría, el nue enfrentaría cualquier dificultad gritando y golpeando con todas sus fuerzas. Pero si el contenido de la carta era demasiado terrible... ¿quién sabía que había escrito el arrogante Kuchiki? Renji valoraba en gran medida su posición como teniente de la sexta división, era un orgullo para él. Era muy posible que la carta fuese una expulsión, una cruda carta de despido, y Renji se había visto desbordado.

Dolía pensar que Renji no había acudido a él.

Igualmente debían encontrar a Renji, pero el problema era evidente, tenían prohibido ir al mundo humano. Claro que el tratado con los shinigami estaba ahora hecho jirones, sería difícil arreglar aquello, así que mandarlo al infierno e ir a buscar a Renji era poca cosa a esas alturas.

Ir al mundo humano requería un portal preexistente o crear uno nuevo, cosa que requería de gran poder, no podía hacerlo él solo, y no estaba seguro que querer involucrar a sus compañeros Yasha, que muy bien podrían querer convencerle de la prudencia de esperar. Raijū, demonio del trueno, el relámpago azul, no esperaba por nadie.

Buscaría un portal, o solicitaría la ayuda de yokais con pocos remilgos.

Nada de eso hizo falta, Lady Shiro Ebi estaba frente a su puerta, aguardando con la sonrisa de quien ya sabía cuando sucedía e iba a suceder.

\- Nuestro nue se ha perdido, mi buen señor.

Serpientes. Sabias y ladinas serpientes.

* * *

Renji trastabilló pero logró recuperar el control de sus pasos a tiempo de rechazar el ataque con su espada, sosteniendo a Zabimaru sobre su cabeza, los brazos temblando por la presión de aguantar la maza del oni, que había crecido hasta ser un gigante de dos pisos de altura.

Ichigo yacía a unos metros, había intentado utilizar su bankai, pero tenía una tremenda desventaja. El humano no bebía, no tenía absolutamente ninguna tolerancia al alcohol, los vapores etílicos de Shuten Doji le habían afectado dramáticamente, en pocos minutos había quedado reducido a hacer eses y atacar sin ningún tipo de control de la dirección o el tiempo adecuados.

Shuten Doji soltó una carcajada y aumentó la presión, el suelo a los pies de Renji empezó a resquebrajarse, los músculos a su máxima presión, el aire irrespirable de vapores y del reiatsu ejerciendo presión.

\- Hueles a demonio, shinigami que es un nue, me pregunto a qué sabrá tu carne.

El cemento se quebró, y el oni expulsó el aliento directamente encima, llenando todo aquel fuerte olor a alcohol. Shuten Doji ya veía la victoria a su alcance, retiró su maza y realizó otro ataque, golpeando de pleno al guerrero pelirrojo y proyectando su cuerpo contra un muro.

Con otro golpe bastaría. Además de herido, el nue estaba completamente borracho, no podría esquivar. Shuten Doji rió y concentró todo su poder en un último golpe.

Para desgracia del oni y para suerte de Renji, este tenía años de entrenamiento sometiéndose a salir con los peores borrachos del Gotei 13, la onceava división.

Y había comprendido durante que combate que Shuten Doji podía ser una fuerza imparable o un objeto inamovible... pero no ambas al mismo tiempo. Shuten Doji había sobre estimado su estado de ebriedad y no se cubría en absoluto.

Cuando la maza golpeó el lugar donde segundos antes había estado Renji, este ya corría sobre el arma y desataba el ataque de Zabimaru con la velocidad de la serpiente.

Y hendía la cabeza de Shuten Doki, para a continuación desgarrar la cara por la mitad al replegar los fragmentos de Zabimaru.

El grito de dolor del oni fue tan feroz que incluso humanos sin poder espiritual se estremecieron y se volvieron a mirar a su alrededor, como buscando un peligro incierto.

La bestia salió corriendo con las manos en la cara, sujetando su maltrecha cara mientras emprendía una enloquecida fuga. Renji le hubiese perseguido, de no estar malherido, con todo el dolor de más de un impacto de aquella enorme maza, y porque el mundo daba vueltas... y el suelo no dejaba de moverse.

\- ¿Renji?

Ichigo se había despertado, pero se balanceaba estúpidamente.

\- Eh, Ichigo, he... tenido que ocuparme del esshtupido oni sin tí...

\- Le hasss apalizado bien... ssshi sheñor...

Renji rió, Ichigo rió, y ambos tuvieron que parar porque las carcajadas despertaron todos los dolores que habían acumulado en el cuerpo, se apoyaron el uno en el otro y lograron sentarse en un banco del parque, ahora destrozado por el combate.

\- Shhomos losh mejoressh.- Proclamó Renji.- Y tu eresh el mejor sshiiinigami sushtituto humano lo que sheas.

\- Shi, y tu eresh el mejor shiiinigami demonio nue y esshash coshas rarash.

Los dioses se compadecieran, estaban borrachos como piojos.

Y una ominosa sombra se cernía sobre ellos en ese mismo instante. Una sombra con múltiples cabezas.

\------------------------------------------


	11. En el frente

**Capítulo 11. En el frente.**

Al abrir el paso al mundo de los humanos habían tenido una muy desagradable sorpresa.

El Dangai, también conocido como el Mundo Precipicio, era la dimensión entre el Seireitei y el mundo humano, separado en el tiempo y el espacio, un espacio aislado que toda criatura debía cruzar de un modo u otro para viajar entre ambos mundos, algo que era seguro si se contaba con los medios adecuados, como las mariposas infernales de los shinigami o los rituales Torii de los yokai.

No habían podido usar el paso normal, las mariposas infernales habían desaparecido al intentar guiarles. Preocupados, los shinigami de la doceava división habían abierto una puerta para entrar en el Dangai, y allí habían encontrado la razón de la falta de comunicación.

Telarañas, o mas bien una única telaraña gigantesca, cubría el Dangai, allí estaban atrapadas las mariposas infernales, cortando efectivamente la comunicación con los shinigami estacionados en el mundo humano.

Byakuya y otros capitanes y tenientes se habían presentado voluntarios para internarse en la telaraña y liberar el paso del Dangai. Ahora cuatro caminaban entre los engañosamente delgados hilos de seda arácnida, envolviendo sus pies en energía espiritual para evitar quedarse pegados.

\- Pobres mariposas.- Matsumoto evitaba en lo posible pisar a las débiles criaturas, que aun aleteaban, atrapadas.

\- Solo son insectos.- Gruñó Ikkaku.

Entonces vieron dos grandes bultos blancos colgando del techo, como capullos de oruga... si las orugas llevasen sombrero y la otra gafas.

\- ¡Urahara! ¡Tesai!.- Matsumoto corrió hacía los inconscientes y atrapados shinigamis.

Y rompió los hilos que les mantenían suspendidos.

\- ¡NO!

La advertencia del capitán Hitsugaya llegó tarde. Apenas pasaron unos segundos desde que Ikkaku había roto los hilos, perturbando la telaraña, el aire quedó enrarecido, el silencio se hizo pesado... y entonces apareció como una exhalación, como un tren a toda velocidad, un horror de ocho patas se lanzó sobre ellos.

Tsuchigumo. La araña tigre.

El gargantuesco yokai ocupaba todo el pasillo y les empequeñecía.

La bestia escupió una masa de tela pegajosa e Ikkaku quedó inmediatamente atrapado y pegado a la pared, Matsumoto desenvainó a tiempo de rechazar dos afiladas patas que a punto estuvieron de empalarla. Hitsugaya y Byakuya esquivaron y rodearon al monstruo, flanqueándolo.

Atacaron al unísono, cercenando patas, evitando en ultimo momento que les salpicara la ponzoñosa sangre, pero el yokai se revolvió contra ellos con ferocidad, liberando desde su abdomen miles de arañas más pequeñas, pero que a ojos de los shinigami seguían teniendo una escala excesiva.

El campo de batalla estaba en su contra, todo estaba en su contra, debían mantener un constante control de su energía para evitar verse atrapados por las telarañas y las arañas eran tan veloces como letales.

Solo tenían una opción, arriesgarse a ser mordidos una sola vez era un riesgo que no podían correr. Nadie les rescataría, ellos eran el rescate.

Los dos capitanes reaccionaron al unísono.

\- Bankai.

Hielo congelando y ralentizando a los arácnidos, débiles al elemento por su propia naturaleza, y una tormenta de pétalos afilados como cuchillas arrasando detrás, reduciendo a jirones al enemigo.

Si el tsuchigumo no hubiese tenido una coraza tan poderosa hubiese sido perfecto.

Con un aullido la bestia se convirtió en un remolino de patas afiladas, destrozando todo a su alrededor. El pasillo del dangai empezó a fluctuar y retorcerse bajo el ataque.

\- ¡Está desestabilizando la dimensión!.- Hitsugaya retrocedió junto a Matsumoto, la mujer tenía bajo cada brazo un gran capullo de seda liberado.

Byakuya comprendió, debían abandonar el lugar rápidamente o quedar atrapados con la bestia. Cortó la masa pegajosa que había atrapado a Ikkaku, aunque oyendo las obscenidades que salían de su boca parecía mejor dejarlo allí, y se apresuró a iniciar la huida.

El mundo se distorsionó mientras corrían y la salida las envolvió con un fogonazo de luz. Y después... una caída libre desde el cielo, a kilómetros de altura sobre el pueblo de Karakura.

* * *

Lord Raijū no tenía tiempo que perder observando el mundo humano, pero desde luego que había cambiado de forma extraordinaria. Le enfurecía que su gente hubiese estado tanto tiempo apartada del mundo, los humanos claramente habían olvidado su existencia y hecho lo que les venía en gana, sin ningún tipo de respeto.

\- Lamentable, ¿verdad?

Lady Shiro Ebi, siempre elegante a bordo de su carromato Oboroguruma, miraba a su alrededor sonriente, no parecía sorprendida por el estado del mundo moderno, o quizá todo la divertía.

\- Los humanos han destruido muchos lugares sagrados.- Continuó la hermosa princesa pálida.- Nuestra ausencia es inaceptable.

No la prestó mas atención, ahora lo importante era encontrar a Renji, el pelirrojo le había hablado de pasada de sus viajes al mundo humano, de que tenía amigos entre los mortales.

Amigos entre los mortales, lord Raijū no alcanzaba a comprender como un humano podía ser algo mas que una mascota. Los shinigami apenas eran algo más que humanos glorificados tras la muerte.

El yasha se concentró, a diferencia del Seireitei o el mundo Yokai, en el mundo humano la gran mayoría de la población carecía de poder espiritual, eran simples sacos de carne sin percepción del mundo más allá del suyo.

\- Contaminan el aire, cortan los bosques, emponzoñan los ríos. Nunca debimos aceptar aquel lamentable tratado con los shinigami.- Continuó Shiro Ebi.

No le faltaba cierta razón, pero habían sido tiempos desesperados para los yokai, los mas fuertes hubiesen sobrevivido, pero un gran número de ellos hubiese perecido. Raijū había sabido ver que los príncipes y reyes tenían un deber para con sus primos de menor poder, y debían proteger a toda la raza.

\- Ahora los shinigami son débiles, los humanos son débiles, los yokai seriamos unos estúpidos de desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

Lord Raijū sintió un escalofrío y se volvió, mirando a su compañera de viaje con suspicacia, quizá en su premura había cometido un terrible error.

\- Habláis de guerra abierta.

\- Una guerra que ganaríamos sin duda.

\- ¿Y el precio? Sería muy alto, los capitanes shinigami del Gotei 13 son muy poderosos, nuestras pérdidas serían numerosas.

\- ¿Qué importa?.- Shiro Ebi agitó una mano, quitándole importancia.- Es la ley del mas fuerte, la ley mas antigua de nuestra gente, y la hemos olvidado en nuestro exilio.

Había cometido un grave error. Lord Raijū afianzó sus pies en posición de combate, se había dejado guiar por la serpiente blanca hasta el mundo humano, lejos de sus aliados, lejos de los ojos de su comandante, apartado de sus leyes y pactos, en un lugar donde, si era asesinado, no habría testigo alguno.

\- Me habéis traicionado, princesa.

\- En realidad esperaba haceros entrar en razón.- Shiro Ebi suspiró como si estuviese decepcionada con un niño que no entendía algo básico.- Los yokai mas fuertes ganaremos la guerra, los débiles morirán, los shinigami y los humanos serán nuestros siervos.

\- Los demás no apoyarán vuestra osadía.

\- Cuando vuelva a la corte lo haré con tu cabeza, lord Raijū, y como único testigo de que un shinigami os atacó a traición, quizá use a Lord Byakuya como cabeza de turco, nadie lo pondrá en duda.

La afrenta sería demasiado grande, la enemistad entre ambos era patente, no dudarían de ello. Y habría guerra, una cruenta guerra que pagarían los tres mundos.

\- ¿Qué hay de Renji? ¿Cómo le engañasteis para venir aquí?

La princesa tuvo el descaro de reírse en su cara.

\- No hicimos nada, nuestro querido primo se ha perdido por aquí por su propia voluntad.- Contuvo a duras penas otro arranque de risas.- Una oportunidad magnífica que no hemos podido dejar escapar, ha sido maravilloso. No temáis, aún vive, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de usted...

Por debajo de su kimono, deslizándose bajo la tela, empezaron a salir serpientes, miles de serpientes que reptaban y reptaban por su delicada piel. Los ojos de la princesa relucían como diamantes amarillos, las pupilas centelleaban...

Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta Raijū de que había caído bajo la hipnosis de la serpiente, su cuerpo estaba paralizado, los músculos no le respondían... las serpientes avanzaban hacia él, y la voz de la princesa resonaba en sus oídos.

\- Mi querido primo recibirá también la oferta de unirse a nosotros, tras unas convenientes mentiras por supuesto. Y si a un así nos rechaza, bueno, será una pena, pero el último nue tendrá que desaparecer, esta vez para siempre.

Los ofidios se lanzaron contra el yasha con los colmillos al descubierto.

* * *

Estaba bastante seguro de que algo iba mal, aunque Ichigo estaba vivo a juzgar por sus ronquidos.

Algo o alguien les había... ¿raptado o rescatado? No, no les habían rescatado, porque había derrotado a Shuten Doji y no necesitaban rescate... Le dolía la cabeza.

Se palmeó las mejillas, arreboladas, tratando de aclararse las ideas. Renji aún estaba algo borracho, pero sabía que no podía limitarse a dormir la mona. Alguien les había arrebatado del suelo tan rápido que el mareo le había impedido percibir nada en absoluto, el mundo se había convertido en una vorágine de imágenes y sonidos.

Ichigo incluso había vomitado. Renji rió al recordarlo y trató de ponerse en pie, vomitar no ayudaría con un alcohol que había sido aspirado, no ingerido, tenía que salir y que le diese el aire.

Consiguió ponerse en pie, el mareo había cesado, y miró a su alrededor.

Estaban en un edificio abandonado y cochambroso, y también antiguo. La maleza devoraba columnas y crecía en el suelo de madera. En las paredes enmohecidas había bellas ilustraciones tradicionales, representando antiguas leyendas.

El edificio parecía un viejo templo, y la luz que llegaba del exterior era anaranjada e intensa, anunciando el anochecer, o al menos Renji esperaba que fuese el anochecer y no el amanecer, no creía haber perdido el conocimiento tantas horas, ya se habría recuperado por completo de la borrachera.

Algo se movía en el exterior, algo... grande.

No necesito salir, a través de las ventanas rotas podía ver el cielo, y una gran silueta negra recortada contra el sol poniente, grande, más grande que Shuten Soji.

Ocho cabezas de serpiente moviéndose, siseando.

Yamata no Orochi. Rey de las serpientes yokai uwabami. La leyenda más antigua entre los yokai. El terrible devorador de dioses.

Una de las cabezas se volvió, los ojos eran rojos carmesí, al igual que las escamas bajo la garganta, y le miró directamente. Renji sintió un terror ancestral recorrerle de pies a cabeza, se sentía como el ratón frente a la serpiente, paralizado, incapaz de moverse ni para salvar la vida.

Aquel poder se asemejaba al aura de Kenpachi, una fuerza tan devastadora y salvaje que sometía a cualquiera en el área de su acción. Producía un miedo atávico, grabado en los genes de cualquier ser vivo ante un enemigo antiguo como el miedo a la oscuridad. Renji hizo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no caer al suelo, incluso afectado como estaba aún por la borrachera, le costaba respirar.

Mas cabezas se volvieron hacia él.

\- Nue.- Orochi siseó, sacando lenguas bífidas, olfateando el aire.- Tu victoria sobre Shuten Doji te da derecho a una audiencia.

Su mirada le traspasó, los ojos de las múltiples cabezas atravesaban su carne y miraban su alma, Zabimaru se erizó, sintió al espíritu de su zanpakuto revolverse, debatirse entre la lucha y la huida.

Una audiencia. Dicen que el alcohol da valor, aunque mas bien da estupidez.

\- Yamata no Orochi.- Renji intentó transmitir una seguridad que desde luego no sentía.- Esperaba algo más impresionante.

El yokai no rió, no se burló ni pareció insultado u ofendido, apenas manifestó emoción alguna, como si observase a un insecto hablar y le interesase más bien poco lo que tuviese que decir dicha criatura insignificante, mas allá de la curiosidad de verlo hablar.

\- Yo esperaba un nue, un poderoso yokai, pero solo veo un animal amaestrado.

Las ocho cabezas se elevaron al unísono, coordinadas.

\- Lady Shiro Ebi es demasiado blanda.- El yokai encendió su poder y mostró los colmillos ponzoñosos.- Yo te pondré a prueba, supuesto nue, y veremos si eres digno del nuevo reino de los Yokai.

La bestia se transformó, las cabezas parecieron disolverse, y el yokai adoptó aspecto humanoide, un guerrero armado con una larga espada, una elaborada armadura labrada, negra como el ébano, con 16 rubíes resplandecientes, uno por cada ojo. Se dirigió hacia Renji a paso seguro.

Renji no pudo resistir más el reiatsy yokai. Yamato no Orochi le aplastó, le sometió con una brutalidad casi física, como sentir el peso de la gargantuesca criatura sobre su cuerpo.

\- Es la ley de la vida, adaptarse... o morir.- Enarboló su espada.-Siega, Kusanagi.

* * *

Las serpientes se lanzaron al ataque, y en mitad del salto hacía su paralizada víctima fueron rápidamente mutiladas, cayendo al suelo sus mutilados cuerpos. Lady Shiro Ebi apenas logró volverse cuando una espada se posó sobre su cuello, paralizándola pajo la amenaza de un filo que podía rasgar un papel por el canto.

\- Kuchiki.- Siseó la mujer con una mueca que amargaba su sobrenatural belleza.

\- ¿Dónde está Abarai Renji?

\- Eres un necio, no...

Aquella no era la respuesta adecuada. Byakuya estaba cansado de perder el tiempo, tensó su mano dispuesto a decapitar a la yokai.

Y de pronto esta pareció desinflarse, como si se vaciara por dentro, consumida.

\- ¿Qué...?

\- Solamente es su piel.

Lord Raijū había salido de su parálisis, se aproximó y apartó el bulto que quedaba de la princesa, la ropa y por dentro su piel, el pellejo entero, incluido el pelo, que rápidamente se volvía gris y se descomponía.

\- La ha mudado como una serpiente y se ha escapado.

Byakuya masculló un "yokais" con desprecio y se apartó, envainando a Senbonzakura. La salida precipitada del Dangai le había separado de Hitsugaya y Matsumoto, solo Ikkaku y él mismo habían salido por el mismo punto, Byakuya había logrado reaccionar a tiempo de no estrellarse contra el suelo, no así el tercer asiento de la onceava, lo que daba igual, pues se había limitado a levantarse del boquete del suelo como si nada.

Había enviado a Ikkaku en busca de los humanos, y la casualidad había llevado sus pasos hasta el espectáculo de lord Raijū paralizado, a punto de ser atacado por serpientes blancas surgidas de la propia piel de la princesa Shiro Ebi.

Desde luego la idea de esperar y permitir el asesinato había cruzado su mente, pero el honor dictaba otro curso de acción.

Y a Renji no le hubiese gustado que Lord Raijū fuese asesinado.

\- Supongo que esperáis agradecimiento.

No se molestó en echarle en cara que sería la más básica educación, el yasha no lucía en absoluto contento de deberle la vida. Byakuya no dijo nada, fingiendo no haberle escuchado, y echó a andar. El yasha aprovechó la abertura y aprovechó, ahorrando el muy merecido "gracias", Byakuya deseo en silencio que el agradecimiento callado se le pudriera en el alma.

Echaron a andar, lado a lado a un brazo de distancia. Vigilando sus alrededores tanto como el uno al otro.

\- La traición de los uwabami es grave.- Dijo al fin lord Raijū.- Gozan de la confianza de muchos yokais.

\- Confiasteis en serpientes.

Bykuya saltó a un tejado y el yasha le siguió sin dificultad.

\- Son una noble familia, de la mas alta casta.- Replicó con ofensa.- En los viejos tiempos la serpiente blanca era venerada por los humanos como portadora de gran fortuna.

Byakuya veía bien el error de Raijū y los demás Yokais, era el error de la vieja nobleza, pensar que el mundo y la gente no cambiaban, que los aliados siempre lo eran, que las ambiciones no podían nacer en quien no había hecho gala de ellas.

Todo aquello ser parecía tanto a la traición de Aizen que parecía un deja vu.

\- La princesa no parecía tan poderosa, daré con ella.

\- El peligro no es la princesa. Ella es una cortesana, el peligro es su rey.

Byakuya percibió el cambio en el tono, la gravedad.

\- Yamata no Orochi, devorador de dioses, es su rey, lleva siglos aislado de todo y de todos. La princesa no habría dado un paso tan audaz de no estar secundada por un gran poder capaz de enfrentar a nuestro comandante.

Magnífico. Yokais aprovechando para dar un golpe de estado provocando una guerra contra los shinigami. Y Renji atrapado en medio, ahora se preguntaba si Renji no habría descubierto la conspiración por medio de aquel otro yokai supuestamente desaparecido, quizá había viajado para investigar, o quizá le habían secuestrado para que no pudiese dar la alarma.

Quizá llegaban tarde y ya estaba muerto.

\- Abarai puede estar en serios apuros, por tu culpa.

Lord Raijū le mostró los colmillos inmediatamente.

\- ¿Cómo osáis? De haberlo sabido jamás habría...

\- ¡Era tu rehén!

\- ¡Era mi invitado!

Ambos estaban gritándose en medio de territorio hostil, pero no parecía importarles.

\- Tu invitado...- Byakuya empezaba a verlo todo rojo.- Tú le metiste en esto, con el nue y esas historias de no ser un shinigami, tú le pusiste en el centro de la tormenta.

\- ¿Es acaso culpa mía que los shinigami seáis tan ciegos? ¡Le he rescatado!

\- ¡Abarai no necesitaba rescate alguno? ¡Estaba a salvo a mi lado!

\- ¡Le rescaté de tí!

Fue un puñetazo, lo peor que le podía haber dicho.

\- ¿De mi?

\- Era evidente para cualquiera, en cuanto os vi en la recepción, el único cuya ropa era pobre y usada, eso por no hablar del trato brusco que le deparasteis.

No podía defenderse de eso, era culpable, culpable hasta la médula.

\- No le protegisteis de vuestra camarada capitán.- Continuó Raijū, sabiendo que su ataque había sacado sangre.

Byakuya nuevamente no tenía palabras, desde luego tenía excusas, miles de excusas, pero nada cambiaba aquella verdad, aquellos fracasos.

\- Renji está mejor conmigo.

Ante aquello, Byakuya alzó la vista con asombro, la forma de expresarlo no dejaba lugar a dudas, además de la manera en que el otro se había dirigido siempre a Renji.

\- Tu...

Una lejana explosión detuvo su revelación, ambos se volvieron, y notaron la energía de Renji, la explosión de su bankai. Y en la lejanía, en la ladera de la montaña, la gigantesca figura esquelética de su Zabimaru.

\- ¡RENJI!

Ambos saltaron al mismo tiempo, haciendo uso del shumpo para viajar a gran velocidad saltando sobre los tejados.

En el suelo, Ikkaku, que se había reunido con los humanos, Ishida, Orihime y Chad, les vio marchar y suspiró. Ni siquiera se habían percatado de su presencia.

\- Par de idiotas.

\-----------------------


	12. Sangre espesa

**Capítulo 12. Sangre espesa**

Yamata no Orochi no renunciaba a la ofensiva. El aire parecía crepitar, no había discursos, no había respiro alguno. Y el enemigo no cedía un milímetro.

Renji estaba dolorosamente superado, no era ni de lejos el combate contra uno de los capitanes, siquiera su duelo con Sui Feng, donde al menos había vendido caro su pellejo. Ni siquiera podía rozar al devorador de dioses. La espada Kusanagi hendía el aire cortando con un silbido audible que prometía un corte profundo y limpio, segando lo que se cruzase en su camino. Renji saltó hacia atrás, retrocediendo de nuevo, enroscando a Zabimaru de forma que la espada no cortara sus segmentos si no el espacio de energía entre ellos, fácilmente enlazable de nuevo.

No tenía una sola apertura de ataque. Había tratado de pasar a la ofensiva apenas un par de instantes solo para sufrir un contraataque que había mutilado terriblemente un segmento de su bankai. Tenía la desagradable sensación de que Yamata no Orochi jugaba con él, con aquella velocidad, aquel poder, podía haber hecho mucho más daño. Como si solo matase el rato.

La rabia reemplazó a la cautela. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No era momento de volverse temeroso, no ahora, no ante el enemigo, no importaba cuan superior pareciera, no importaba cuan lejos estuviese la posibilidad de ganar.

Todo o nada.

Elevó a Zabimaru y saltó en el aire tras la gigantesca serpiente ósea. En el suelo, Yamata no Orochi, se detuvo, con una expresión inquisitiva, mirando al cielo, hacia la figura de su adversario al vuelo.

Zabimaru se desplegó en espiral desde su mano, apuntando al suelo.

\- Vamos a reventarlo, Zabimaru.

"¡Vamos a por él!". Rugieron babuino y serpiente en su cabeza.

Las fauces se abrieron, el cañón se desató sobre la tierra. Y sobre Yamata no Orochi.

Cayendo, Renji soltó una carcajada, preparando un segundo ataque consecutivo sobre la nube de humo... de la que surgió Orochi, directo hacia él.

No podía esquivar. No podía detener la caída. Zabimaru, sin siquiera pedírselo o intentar voltear la empuñadura, trató inútilmente rodearle. No podía hacer nada. Rugió su rabia, no moriría de rodillas al menos.

La espada apenas se notó al cortarle, ni siquiera notó el frío metal, tan limpio fue el corte, tan veloz, que el aire se calentaba a su paso. Renji sintió la sangre caliente salpicarle antes que el propio ataque.

Cayó a plomo, golpeado contra la inmisericorde tierra, Zabimaru se disolvió en su forma de zanpakuto a su lado. La sangre manaba del corte, roja y fluida, Kusanagi había cortado limpiamente, segando hasta casi partirle por la mitad. Solo la fortaleza natural de ser un shinigami lo mantenía aún con vida cuando el simple shock habría matado a cualquier otra criatura.

Le costaba respirar, le salía sangre por la boca. Tenía frío, era la sangre abandonando su cuerpo, el shock del daño masivo. Vió los pies de Yamata no Orochi, caminando hasta su lado. Renji no podía mover la cabeza para mirar hacia arriba, además temía que el corte se extendiese y realmente acabase partido en dos, bifurcado.

\- Que desperdicio.- El demonio se inclinó y rozó la sangre del suelo con la punta de los dedos, fuera de la visión del shinigami, Orochi lamió la sangre con una lengua viperina.- Lástima de sangre perdida, pero al final solo eres un shinigami, un nue auténtico hubiese tenido una oportunidad.

No debía dormirse, si se dormía, moriría ahogado en su propia sangre, siguió respirando con dificultad, sus pulmones silbaban como un fuelle roto.

De pronto, allí tirado, con la hierba cosquilleando su piel, con su asesino a unos centímetros, solo pudo pensar una cosa. No había leído la carta.

El pensamiento se plantó en su mente de improviso, con fuerza, como el examen que no recuerdas hasta la medianoche, como cuando te levantas por la mañana y te das cuenta de que has olvidado hacer un trabajo, como percatarse de que se llega tarde cuando ya han pasado horas...

No había leído la carta de Byakuya. Iba a morir sin saber que ponía en la carta. Tenía que leerla, antes de morir, tenía que saber que quería decirle Byakuya, era importante, era lo más importante...

Su visión se llenó de pétalos de cerezo...

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki y Lord Raijū habían quedado brevemente cegados por el ataque de cañón del bankai de la gigantesca serpiente. La visión de la enorme espada con forma de esqueleto había sido sobrecogedora, elevándose para después caer como un dragón celestial sobre el enemigo, disparando un cañón de energía pura.

Por un instante había parecido que Renji triunfaría antes de precisar siquiera su ayuda, su bankai una fuerza primigenia de la naturaleza, capaz de destruir a un dios demonio.

Pero entonces habían visto con horror como Zabimaru se desvanecía en el aire.

\- ¡Renji!

No sabía quien lo había gritado antes. Pero ambos se lanzaron al tiempo para llegar al campo de batalla. Vieron el duro golpe del pelirrojo contra el suelo, y al rey de las serpientes ir hacia él.

\- ¡Usa el relámpago!.- Gritó Byakuya alarmado.

\- ¡Está demasiado cerca! ¡Daré a Renji!

Inútil yokai. Byakuya desenvainó su zanpakuto, Senbonzakura cantaba en su mano, ansiosa de combate.

\- Salvadlo.- Ordenó, dirigiendo su ataque contra Yamata no Orochi.

* * *

Le levantaron del suelo, tan súbitamente que todo se volvió un borrón, gritó de dolor, aullando por el movimiento brusco de la herida, iba a desmayarse. Unas manos le dejaron de nuevo en el suelo, no en tierra, una estera, los ágiles dedos se movieron sobre él, apartando la ropa, tanteando la enorme y horrible herida. Renji gritó y gimoteó, el dolor era intenso y horrible. Todo dolía.

\- By... Byakuya...- Tosió de nuevo, sangre espesa y caliente.

\- Renji... los dioses sean loado, estas vivo pese a todo... no te muevas...

\- ¿Byakuya?

Incluso con la visión borrosa distinguía la trenza blanca, tan llamativa contra el cabello negro... los ojos de intenso azul... Raijū... era Raijū... Se sintió estúpido, en su momento de agonía había pensado en su capitán, incluso había alucinado que eran los pétalos rosas de Senbonzakura los que aparecían en su ayuda, pero era su amante yokai quien había acudido a su lado, salvando su vida otra vez.

\- No te mueras, aguanta... mi nue, aguanta...

¿Por qué había pensado en Byakuya cuando era Raijū quien acudía a su lado?

Lord Raijū no era un sanador, pero cualquier guerrero digno de tal nombre tenía un conocimiento básico de como restañar una herida a fin de aguantar hasta la llegada de un verdadero curandero. La herida era horrible, pero el corte limpio como solo Kusanagi podía hacerlo, lo que facilitaba la unión de los bordes para al menos sellar el daño y que no fuese a más. El templo abandonado tendría que ser refugio suficiente mientras intentaba mantener a Renji con vida.

En el exterior, el capitán Kuchiki se enfrentaba a Yamata no Orochi.

Un rey yokai, no, un dios demonio, Byakuya comprendía ahora cuan escondidos habían estado los colmillos de los yokai que habían acudido al Seireitei, cuan disimulada su naturaleza y atenuada su energía.

Yamata no Orochi era una bestia, un monstruo de ojos rojos y brillantes, su aura tenía la indiscutible marca de una criatura acostumbrada a la supremacía, Orochi cazaba a todos, nadie cazaba al yokai, un superdepredador en la cima de la cadena trófica. Se movía entre los pétalos de cerezo como un tiburón por la corriente de los océanos, sin dificultad, imparable hacia su objetivo, usando el shunpo con la misma, si no más habilidad que Byakuya.

El uso de Senbonzakura como nube de pétalos era inútil, y pronto se vio obligado a volverla espada para un duelo de kenjutsu. Pronto comprendió porqué Renji, un maestro en el duelo cuerpo a cuerpo, se había visto sobrepasado por este enemigo.

Yamata no Orochi no tenía puntos ciegos. Era imposible pasar a la ofensiva, el enemigo no reaccionaba como otros adversarios, no cuidaba sus pasos o su posición, y detener a Kusanagi requería de toda la concentración.

Ambos contrincantes dieron un salto atrás en un respiro, el primero desde que Byakuya se había lanzado al combate para cubrir el rescate a Lord Raijū.

\- Shinigami...- Orochi ladeó la cabeza, parpadeando con lentitud.- Un capitán además, interesante shinigami, ¿serás algo parecido a un desafío?

\- Si tanto lo deseas, sierpe.

El yokai inclinó levemente la cabeza, saludando.

\- Soy Yamata no Orochi, la serpiente de ocho cabezas, padre de mil demonios, rey de las sierpes, devorador de hombres y dioses. Y tu exterminador.

\- Soy Kuchiki Byakuya, lider de la familia Kuchiki, capitán de la sexta división del Gotei 13, y ese último título aun tenéis que reclamarlo.

No se molestó en probar el primer ataque de su bankai, Byakuya convocó la verdadera forma de de su espada, invocando el senkei de Senbonzakura, la espada resplandeciente, "la espada del emperador blanco", la única arma que veía capaz de hacer frente a la Kusanagi.

Volvieron a cruzar espadas, Yamata no Orochi sonreía, Byakuya no veía motivos para hacerlo.

* * *

Los humanos habían sido una sorpresa, llegaron acompañados de un shinigami calvo y otro con un ridículo sombrero y aires desgarbados, al que Raijū casi había decapitado nada más aparecer. Solo los juramentos continuados de que la muchacha humana podía curar a Renji le convenció de permitirles acercarse.

Y así era, no reconocía la técnica de la mortal, pero la herida de Renji se cerraba, y su palidez, fruto del desangramiento, remitía a ojos vista. Estaba fuera de peligro, al menos del peligro inmediato.

Aún había un enemigo. Lord Raijū preparó su espada y salió a las puertas templo, a tiempo de ver el encarnizado combate entre Yamata no Orochi y Byakuya Kuchiki.

Apenas podía seguirles con la mirada, se movían por el amplio cráter que había dejado el ataque de Zabimaru, las espadas golpeando y silbando, el rojo de Kusanagi contra el blanco rosado de Senbonzakura, una tormenta de filos.

Un espectador poco avezado hubiese pensado que era un combate entre iguales. Pero los ojos de Lord Raijū no eran novatos en estas lides, veía los pequeños cortes, como la sangre que goteaba el suelo pertenecía casi en su totalidad a uno de los contendientes, que solo los pies de uno de los luchadores dejaban arrastre en el suelo al retroceder y esquivar. El shinigami se cansaba, sangraba, y el yokai continuaba, casi intocable, apenas rasguños en su piel. Corte a corte, miles de pequeñas heridas, como si Orochi le impusiese al shinigami el mismo tipo de heridas que provocaban los pétalos de Senbonzakura.

Era como la técnica de los mil cortes. Aunque Byakuya pudiese evitar un corte mortal, no duraría mucho más.

Una mano se apoyó en su hombro, Raijū casi cortó el miembro antes de percatarse de que era Renji.

\- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡No te pongas en pie aún!

\- Estoy bien.- Gruñó el pelirrojo.- Ya me han curado, estoy bien.

No lo estaba. No le importaba cuan buena y veloz fuese la sanación de la mujer, Renji no estaba en condiciones de ponerse en pie, por mucho que pareciese recuperado, la energía no estaba ahí, tenía que recuperar su energía espiritual.

\- Los humanos y esos shinigami...

\- En busca de refuerzos, el shinigami del sombrero sabe como abrir un paso seguro al Seireitei, darán aviso de lo que ocurre, en cuestión de minutos tendremos aquí a todo el Gotei 13.- Renji se esforzó en que su voz no temblara por la debilidad que sentía.

Se llevó una mano al torso, su ropa había quedado destrozada, pero Inoue había hecho un magnífico trabajo con la herida, no quedaba ni rastro, siquiera una cicatriz. Pero Renji aún se sentía agotado, el poder de sanación no proporcionaba reposo.

\- No deberías...

Renji no escuchó a Raijū, pues se quedó paralizado al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo. Había sentido la energía, el poder de Byakuya, con toda claridad, el poder de su Bankai desplegado a su máximo poder. Casi había dado un cabezazo a Orihime al incorporarse de golpe, sorprendido más allá de toda capacidad.

No lo había imaginado, su capitán había acudido. Y allí estaba, luchando contra el rey yokai, ojo por ojo, sangre por sangre. Y era tan magnífico como siempre, danzaba en el campo de batalla, sin perder nunca el compás.

Hasta que poco a poco Renji empezó a distinguir el ritmo... Byakuya estaba siendo empujado contra las cuerdas, de forma no muy diferente a la que había sufrido el propio Renji.

Kusanagi cortó la bufanda de seda, rozó el cuello, una fina línea de sangre. El contraataque de Byakuya tan solo logró llevarse un mechón de pelo. La espada roja volvió a la carga y cortó más profundamente en el antebrazo, en la mano de la espada, la sangre salpicó con más fuerza. Demasiados cortes, cada vez mas certeros, mas profundos, Byakya perdió pie, otro corte en la pierna, otro en el costado.

\- ¡NO!.- Renji se hubiese lanzado de cabeza de no ser sujetado por el yasha, que le retuvo, soportando su forcejeo.

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡Debo ayudarle, es mi capitán!

\- No estás en condiciones. Debo ir yo, el yokai debe ser destruido por otro yokai.

El orgullo de Byakuya quedaría destrozado, Renji se debatió, una cosa era que el lugarteniente apoyara a su capitán, pero Byakuya ya había dejado claro cuan poco apreciaba a los yokai, y su antagonismo con el yasha noble.

\- Es su batalla.

\- Tu capitán salvó mi vida, pagar la deuda no será un deshonor.

¿Byakuya había salvado la vida de Raijū? Renji quedó tan anonadado que no pudo hacer preguntas y el yasha saltó al cráter con la espada azul refulgente. Un relámpago golpeó y separó a los contrincantes.

Yamata no Orochi retrocedió, sin sorpresa pese al golpe que el yasha había conseguido asestar, haciendo sangrar su rostro con un corte en la frente.

\- Raijū, la bestia del Trueno, empezaba a pensar que habíais perdido el valor.

\- No le he pedido ayuda.- Espetó Byakuya con dureza, pese a sostener la espada con una sola mano, la otra colgando a un lado, goteando sangre.

\- Me disgustan las deudas de vida, capitán Kuchiki, si morís a manos de Orochi nunca podría pagarla.

Los dos reluctantes aliados se posicionaron lado a lado frente al enemigo común. Y Orochi se limitó a suspirar, como si mirase a dos niños que insistiesen en hacer algo equivocado por mucho que se les dijera lo contrario.

\- Temía que el mundo ya no pudiese ofrecerme ningún desafío, y estaba en lo cierto.

Entonces se dieron cuenta. El terrible Yamata no Orochi se había limitado, probablemente lo había hecho cuando se había enfrentado a Renji, a quien seguramente había estado probando. Pero no tenía intención de seguir jugando con ellos, no cuando eran dos contra uno ni le provocaban curiosidad alguna.

Los "ojos" de la armadura se cerraron uno por uno, y de la misma manera el poder de la bestia fue creciendo, crepitando, haciendo vibrar el aire. Ahora concentraba su energía, su poder de yokai, en una única forma y foco.

\- Sois débiles, y voy a recordároslo.

La sangre de shinigami y yokai salpicó la tierra al unísono.

* * *

Les estaba machacando. La lluvia cayó en torrente, el trueno retumbó, la tormenta acudiendo en ayuda de Raijū, y pese a ello no podían superar al dios demonio, que se sacudía los ataques de relámpagos como si no significasen nada. Tan rápido se movía que parecía teleportarse por el campo de batalla, danzando entre sus dos adversarios, velocidad y fuerza en equilibrio.

Renji apretaba los puños, tan incapaz, inútil. Un grito se congeló en su garganta al ver como Orochi hacía una finta contra Byakuya... y cambiaba de dirección en cuanto Raijū cargaba su más poderoso ataque relámpago en la espada.

El brazo salió volando con la espada aún en la mano. Cortado limpiamente.

La cabeza lo hubiese seguido si Senbonzakura no se hubiese interpuesto, Byakuya y Orochi quedaron enzarzados espada contra espada, apretando los dientes frente a frente.

\- ¡Renji, llévalo de aquí!

Antes de que hubiese terminado la frase, Renji ya estaba a su espalda, recogiendo al yasha y saliendo a la carrera, zigzagueando por el campo de batalla hasta poner espacio suficiente entre ellos. No pudo ir lejos, la herida sangraba en enorme medida, tendió a Raijū en la misma hierba y rasgó su ropa para hacerle un torniquete.

\- Renji...- Musitaba, tiritando.- Mi brazo... mi... mi brazo...

\- ¡Te curarán! ¡Inoue lo curará! O la capitana, Unohana es la mejor...- No estaba seguro de ninguna de las dos cosas, pero quería creerlo.- No hables, te tengo... Te tengo.

Logró detener la hemorragia y lo llevó a cubierto, no se atrevía a moverlo más en su estado, unos árboles detenían la lluvia al menos. Pronto llegarían los refuerzos, no tenía sentido correr lejos cuando hacerlo podía llevarle en dirección contraria a la que iban sus aliados.

A su espalda la energía de los adversarios enzarzados en combate seguía estallando. No podía quedarse allí, no podía dejar a Byakuya solo. Pero Raijū le necesitaba. Empezó a temblar... no podía dividirse en dos, no sabía que hacer.

Si Orochi mataba a Byakuya... si lo mataba... y la maldita carta, Renji metió la mano entre sus ropas, estaban destrozadas... si la había perdido... no, sacó un arrugado sobre, maltrecho pero intacto en lo importante. La carta de Byakuya.

En el tiempo que tardara en leerla Byakuya podía morir, un combate era cuestión de segundos aunque el momento pareciera eterno para los contrincantes.

\- Ve en su ayuda.

Renji se sobresaltó, los ojos de Raijū le atravesaban con claridad, pese a su estado.

\- No... no puedo dejarte aquí, tu herida...

\- No puedes hacer más por mi, eres un guerrero.

\- He sido derrotado, no puedo hacer nada. Si mi capitán no puede... yo...

La mano que aún le quedaba al yasha se cerró sobre la suya, si fuerza, pero presente.

\- Ve, confía en tu instinto.

Volvió a guardar la carta y se quitó lo poco que quedaba de la parte superior de su ropa para cubrir a Raijū.

\- Aguanta, volveré.

Lord Raijū asintió y le miró marchar a la carrera de regreso al combate, el yasha sintió un agujero en el corazón, sangrante, un dolor sordo que había estrujado en su pecho desde que había recogido a un malherido Renji en sus brazos, y este había llamado a Byakuya Kuchiki con anhelo.

La lluvia cayó en una intensa cortina de agua.

* * *

Renji llegó a tiempo de ver como su capitán caía de rodillas, su mano aún sostenía el mango de Senbonzakura, que había logrado hendir a Orochi, clavándose en su cuerpo, rompiendo la armadura. El yokai siseó y se sacó el filo con desagrado, no era una herida mortal, no era lo suficientemente profunda. Un revés arrojó violentamente al shinigami contra el suelo, su cuerpo surcado por una miriada de heridas de diversa consideración.

\- El última instancia un buen guerrero, pero no lo suficiente.- Orochi levantó a Kusanagi para el golpe final.

Byakuya jadeó y vio como la espada roja refulgía en el aire, así terminaba pues, a manos de un yokai legendario, no era mal enemigo para un final épico, pero no estaba satisfecho en absoluto, aún tenía cosas que hacer y decir.

Su reencarnación sería alguien miserable con tantas cosas que lamentar, tantas palabras muertas en los labios, tantos sentimientos ahogados por su debilidad.

La sangre salpicó su rostro, no notó el golpe, el dolor, Kusanagi era una espada magnífica. Byakuya abrió los ojos y quedó estupefacto... y horrorizado.

No era su sangre, era Renji, colocado sobre él, la espada había cortado su cuerpo en vez de a Byakuya. El pelo rojo cayó suelto, una cortina carmesí que cubrió al capitán, como si les ocultara del mundo.

\- Si quieres morir con él, dos shinigamis de un solo golpe me parece adecuado.- Oyó decir al Orochi.

Renji apretó los dientes, Byakuya estaba bajo su protección, era su capitán, ahora le veía, tan cerca, manchado de sangre, propia y suya, las elegantes ropas destrozadas, el kenseikan de su cabello estaba fracturado... y aún así su gesto era sereno, con un toque de tristeza en la mirada.

\- Renji... soy yo quien debería protegerte a tí... lo siento mucho... por todo...

No. . NO.  **NO**

_El yokai debe ser destruido por otro yokai._

_Lástima de sangre perdida, pero al final solo eres un shinigami, un nue auténtico hubiese tenido una oportunidad._

No podemos perder. No podemos perderlo.  **ES NUESTRO.**

Renji rugió. Zabimaru rugió. Todo se volvió rojo y la tormenta arreció.

* * *

Byakuya recordaría por muchos años aquella batalla. Y la imagen de Renji transformado en un yokai.

El pelo se había erizado, incluso parecía haber crecido súbitamente, asemejaba la melena de un león, encrespada, y una capa de vello blanco cubría el resto de su cuerpo como el pelaje de Zabimaru. Los tatuajes parecían vivos, eléctricos, rayas negras de fuego y relámpago serpenteando sobre la piel. Las orejas se habían afilado, puntiagudas. La manos se habían convertido en zarpas, los dedos terminaban en garras afiladas, aunque no tanto como los colmillos extra de su boca, un juego doble de colmillos de babuino y de serpiente, mostrados en toda su blancura con la feroz mueca de un depredador. El fuego de los yokai, el onibi refulgía a su alrededor, como un aura rojiza.

No hablaba, gruñía, rugía y el relámpago caía del cielo siguiendo todos sus ataques, el viento soplando siempre a su favor.

Los ojos estaban en blanco y salía espuma de sus fauces. A ratos corría a dos piernas, a ratos a cuatro patas, aún más veloz. No había pensamiento, ni raciocinio, no había pausa al recibir un ataque, era puro instinto. Era un nue enloquecido.

Renji y Zabimaru se habían fundido en uno solo, y Byakuya solo podía pensar en una palabra para describirlo, la furia berserker.

Y Yamata no Orochi recibía una y otra vez el mordisco del nue y la marca de sus garras eléctricas, destrozando armadura, ropa, carne y hueso. El superdepredador tenía por primera vez un adversario en la pirámide.

Renji no oía nada y a la vez lo oía todo. El corazón latía retumbando en sus oídos, podía sentirlo, oía la sangre corriendo por venas y arterías, veía el mundo a cámara lenta, el sudor cayendo, el filo brillante de la espada cortando gotas de agua de lluvia, cada chapoteo de estas al tocar el suelo. Olía la hierba, la tierra, el metal, la carne, el olor de su enemigo.

Matar. Matar. Matar. No había un solo pensamiento más fuerte que ese. No había motivos para detenerse, solo reaccionaba, el mundo fluía, y él fluía con él. Era parte de la tormenta, la lluvia que caía hasta calarles los huesos, fría y sin compasión. Y era parte del relámpago cuando este secundaba a sus zarpas.

Tenía el sabor de la carne de su enemigo, su presa, y quería mas. Hundió los colmillos en la presa, profundamente, la sangre antigua y poderosa le inundó la boca.

Oyó hablar a su enemigo, pero su mente no podía dar significado a las palabras.

\- Un nue verdadero, al fin.

Intentó mantener su presa sobre el enemigo, pero esta se revolvió con brutalidad, desembarazándose de él. ¡No, no le permitiría escapar! ¡Lo mataría y se saciaría con su carne!

\- Nue, nue de ardiente resplandor...- Unos arcos rojos surgieron del suelo sobre su presa, su mente no podía identificarlos como un torii, pero eso eran.- Me quedaría, pero han llegado intrusos. Quizá volvamos a vernos, primo.

¡NO! Pero era tarde, Renji se abalanzó, pero su presa se desvaneció y solo pudo clavar sus zarpas en el blando suelo embarrado.

Otros ruidos llamaron su atención. Un gran número de criaturas que se acercaba.

\- Renji... Renji...

Su nombre. Ese era su nombre. Pero eso no era importante ahora, olía la sangre y el dolor del hombre recostado en el suelo, el hombre de piel blanca y cabello negro, el hombre que olía a seda y a sakura. Le llamaba. Estaba indefenso, y otros se acercaban.

Proteger. De un salto, Renji se situó sobre el hombre, cubriéndolo, se agazapó y exhibió su mortífera dentadura. Nadie se acercaría a él, nadie.

Los recién llegados le gritaron. Renji rugió y el relámpago acudió a su llamada.

\------------------------------------------------------------------


	13. Mensajes personales

**Capítulo 13. Mensajes personales**

No olía a hospital. Fue lo primero que pensó al recobrar la consciencia. Estaba envuelto en mantas, suaves, cálidas. La luz era tenue, filtrada por el papel tintado de las puertas. Perezosamente, se envolvió más en las sábanas y se encogió.

No sabía donde estaba, pero no se sentía en peligro, podía notar la presencia de Zabimaru a su lado, su zanpakuto estaba tranquila.

Olía a seda, a pétalos de sakura... conocía este olor, el olor de la madera antigua pero bien cuidada... había estado allí antes, acompañando a su capitán, como mensajero, o simplemente haciendo guardia... ¿la mansión Kuchiki?

No tenía sentido... ¿qué había pasado? Se incorporó y miró a su alrededor, era realmente la mansión Kuchiki. Recordaba vagamente haberse enfrentado al Orochi, pero había sido una batalla confusa, apenas podía retener detalles de sus propias acciones, pero recordaba el poder, como lava corriendo por sus venas, cegándole.

Necesitaba respuestas, se levantó, estaba intacto, ni una herida. Apenas abrió la puerta cuando encontró tras ella a Rukia.

\- ¡Renji!

La pequeña fuerza de la naturaleza le abrazó quitándole el aliento y luego le pisó un pie.

\- ¡Eso por preocuparnos tanto!

\- Ay.- Renji se frotó el pie y entonces lo vio, sus tatuajes estaban ahora también en sus antebrazos, no le extrañaba.

Rukia no estaba triste, eso aliviaba bastante su preocupación por no saber qué había acontecido al término del combate.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Pffff.- Rukia le llevó ropa para poder vestirse en algo que no fuese un pijama, una muda para invitados.- Llegamos a tiempo de verte convertido en una especie de mono tigre, estabas fuera de control, nos rugías, hasta siseabas.

Renji se avergonzó profundamente, rojo hasta las orejas, no podía creer que hubiese caído tan bajo.

\- No recuerdo eso... os... ¿os ataqué? ¿quienes me visteis?

\- Yo llegué con refuerzos después de que Urahara nos avisase, éramos los lugartenientes Isane Kotetsu, Matsumoto, Kira y el capitán Hitsugaya y Kyoraku. No dejabas que nos acercásemos a socorrer a mi hermano.

\- Uh... ¿qué?

\- Estabas agazapado frente a Byakuya, que estaba herido, le guardabas.- Rukia sonrió como el gato de cheshire.- No nos permitías acercarnos y amagabas con atacar a cualquiera que diese un paso en falso.

Ahora sí que se moría de vergüenza.

\- Dime que al menos no hice daño a nadie.

\- Nadie se atrevía a acercarse, realmente dabas miedo y no atendías a razones. Al menos hasta que llegó Kenpachi.

\- ¡¿Kenpachi?!

\- Tu antiguo capitán estaba encantado, llegó corriendo y apartándonos a patadas para poder pegarse contigo.

\- ¡¿Combatí a Kenpachi?!

\- No se si llamarlo combate o trifulca de animales, en esa pelea había mas dientes que espadas. No te preocupes, os noqueasteis el uno al otro.

\- Noquee a Kenpachi.

\- Le envenenaste más bien, colmillos de serpiente.- Rukia hizo un gesto con los dedos que imitaban mas bien a un vampiro.

Podía haber sido peor, Renji suspiró y se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo apoyándose en la pared. Se pasó la lengua por los dientes... eran más prominentes, ¿tenía colmillos extra? También notaba que el pelo le había crecido aún más de lo habitual, necesitaría un espejo.

\- ¿Y Byakuya? ¿Está bien? ¿Y Raijū? Estaba muy malherido...

\- Lord Raijū está entre los suyos. Fue el primero a quien encontramos de camino al combate, la teniente Kotetsu le administró primeros auxilios y el oficial Tanpopo llegó para acompañarle al Ikai. No hay más noticias, espero que recupere su brazo.

El brazo. Renji se sintió tan culpable, si no hubiese acompañado a Tanpopo al mundo humano sin decir nada... pero claro, eso habría dejado a los humanos a merced de aquellos demonios. No parecía haber una decisión correcta.

\- Byakuya está recuperándose de sus heridas aquí mismo, primero estuvo en el hospital, pero una vez fuera de peligro regresó a la mansión para proseguir el tratamiento, ya sabes como es.

Renji asintió. Rukia le animó a levantarse y ambos fueron dando un breve paseo al jardín, donde se sentaron al aire libre y la joven pidió té para ambos a un sirviente.

\- ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

\- Porque mi hermano lo exigió.- Rukia puso su mano sobre la de Renji, requiriendo su máxima atención.- Cuando logramos llegar a él no estaba inconsciente, me aferró, me hizo jurar que te tendría en todo momento bajo la protección Kuchiki.

Oh. Renji desvió la mirada, el jardín estaba especialmente hermoso, con todos los árboles, todo en su sitio y lugar. La protección Kuchiki, Byakuya había pensado inmediatamente en su seguridad, en guardarle de la posible consecuencia de su transformación completa en yokai. Evitar otro episodio como el de Sui Feng en el Nido de Gusanos.

Rukia le ayudó a recogerse en su coleta alta el desastre que tenía por pelo.

\- Tengo que hablar con el capitán.

\- Está en el santuario de mi hermana, pidió ser avisado cuando despertases pero creo que será mejor que vayas directamente.

Pequeña manipuladora. Renji titubeó. Rukia frunció el ceño. Renji empezó a negar con la cabeza. Rukia desenvainó su zanpakuto Sode no Shirayuki. Renji salió a paso ligero en dirección al santuario del clan Kuchiki.

El jardín era grande, Renji se internó entre los cuidados arbustos y se aproximó al pequeño santuario del clan, un templo menor, consagrado a los antepasados de la familia Kuchiki, allí se les honraba y se encendían velas, rezaban plegarias y realizaban ofrendas. Pero ese no era su objetivo, si no una casita cercana, más humilde, era un lugar pequeño, apenas una cabaña, pasaba completamente desapercibido cuando se comparaba con el resto de las dependencias del terreno del clan; la primera vez que Renji había tenido que ir allí a avisar a su capitán de un mensaje urgente e intransferible se había perdido al no saber reconocer aquello como un diminuto templo y no un almacén de herramientas o algo similar.

Ahora, frente al pequeño templo, se sintió profundamente inadecuado. Aquel era un lugar sagrado, un templo, un santuario que Byakuya Kuchiki había mandado construir para su difunta esposa, Hisana.

Y el era un demonio, un yokai. ¿Podría siquiera poner un pie dentro sin ser fulminado por la justicia divina? No debería estar allí, no importaba lo mucho que insistiese Rukia, sería mejor esperar en la casa a que su capitán regresase.

\- Puedes pasar, Abarai.

Era evidente que Byakuya sentiría su reiatsu a solo unos metros. Renji tomó aire, subió los peldaños y abrió la tradicional puerta corredera, dudó unos segundos, cerró la puerta a su espalda y sus ojos se adaptaron rápidamente al cambio de luz a oscuridad. El interior era austero, pero hermoso en su simplicidad, con unas pocas velas y pequeñas ofrendas de flores, cuentas frente a un igualmente sencillo pero hermoso recordatorio de Hisana Kuchiki. Byakuya estaba sentado allí, con un elegante yukata de lino, probablemente ropa dormir, se volvió a mirarle, sin su kenseikan, el pelo lacio y negro caía sobre los ojos. Lucía cansado, como alguien que hubiese estado sumido en gran preocupación, Renji temía ser al causa de tal preocupación, estuvo a punto de disculparse y marchar, pero entonces Byakuya le sonrió.

El mundo entero pareció iluminarse. Byakuya le sonreía, era una sonrisa franca, sincera, encendía el rostro de su capitán con una luz etérea, una expresión extraña en aquel rostro generalmente hierático. Renji se llevó una mano al pecho como si el gesto pudiese controlar su corazón desbocado. Sentía a Zabimaru removerse en su interior, ahora una parte de él como nunca antes lo había sido.

"Es nuestro".

* * *

Byakuya sentía el reiatsu de su lugarteniente en el exterior del santuario, nervioso, activo incluso estando quieto de pie, pero al mismo tiempo paciente, aguardando. Aquella era una de las maravillosas dualidades de Renji, quizá parte de su naturaleza de quimera, ser varias cosas a la vez, paciente e impetuoso, rebelde y leal.

\- Puedes pasar, Abarai.

La luz diurna enmarcó la figura de su lugarteniente en la puerta, parecía un cuadro al contraluz, tras unos segundos de aparente duda dio un paso al frente y cerró la puerta tras él.

Notó los cambios inmediatamente. Había temido lo peor cuando Renji había completado su transformación en yokai, y su alivio había sido enorme cuando había conseguido, mediante Rukia, el traslado de Renji desde el hospital de la cuarta división. El pelirrojo no había estado herido, como yokai sus heridas se habían regenerado a gran velocidad en apenas horas, su estancia en la cuarta división había sido una maniobra de Unohana para mantener al nue lejos de las zarpas de la división científica y su amor por la vivisección, pero eso no duraría lo suficiente.

Byakuya había movido todos los hilos, y contado con las simpatías que Renji tenía entre muchos capitanes, para obtener la "custodia", al menos mientras durase la investigación de todo lo acontecido.

La transformación en nue había cedido poco a poco durante su inconsciencia, el pelaje, las fauces... pero algo había quedado, aquel algo que marcaba a los yokai entre los demás por mucho que se transformaran en sus formas humanas.

Lo veía ahora, los tatuajes se habían extendido, seguramente ahora estaban por todo el cuerpo sin excepción, y eran aún mas vívidos, quizá la mejor descripción era que daban la sensación de respirar con su dueño, y el pelo había crecido de un día para otro, era algo más espeso, aunque eso solo precisaría un corte. Pero otra cosa eran los colmillos, con la boca levemente entreabierta eran visibles, un juego de dos pares de afilados caninos muy poco humanos. Las orejas habían mantenido el aspecto puntiagudo, aunque era más sutil que el de otros yokai.

Lo que mas temía ahora eran los ojos, el yokai nue había lucido los malévolos ojos de una serpiente, completamente rojos con una línea negra vertical . Byakuya aguardó con preocupación a que Renji se acercase más, a la luz de las velas.

Ahí estaba. Parecía preocupado, y se veía en sus ojos. Sus ojos humanos, cálidos como ascuas resistentes entre la ceniza, entre marrones y granates, los ojos de siempre. A Byakuya lo embargó el alivio y sonrió.

Colmillos, orejas o rayas, Renji era un yokai, pero seguía siendo Renji.

\- Capitán.- Renji estaba nervioso, jugueteaba con los bordes del yukata prestado, demasiado pequeño para su corpulencia, finalmente pareció tomar una resolución, así era Renji, la duda pasaba rápido.- Gracias por acogerme, ¿podemos hablar?

\- Por supuesto, ven.

Renji se sentó a su vera, lado a lado, en el silencio de ese pequeño mundo aislado de todo lo demás. Lo cierto era que Byakuya no acudía al santuario a rendir homenaje, esa era la excusa para meditar, aislarse de las obligaciones de ser capitán, de ser líder del clan. Cuando quería recordar a Hisana lo hacía yendo a los lugares que ella había amado, no al templo que Byakuya había ordenado construir por puro despecho cuando solo había recibido pegas para dar a Hisana un lugar en el recordatorio oficial de la familia.

\- Cuando escribí esa carta...

\- ¡La carta!.- Renji le interrumpió con un grito alarmado, manoteando.- ¡No estaba! No, no, no... la he perdido...

\- ¿Renji?

El pelirrojo parecía a punto de tener un paro cardíaco, boqueaba y palmeaba con la cara enrojecida.

\- No está... aún la tenía antes de enfrentar a Orochi por segunda vez, lo comprobé pero... debo haberla perdido después.

\- No import...

\- ¡Pero es que aún no la había leído!.- Renji bajó la vista.- No tuve tiempo, apenas la recibí cuando llegó Tanpopo con toda esa conspiración. La estaba guardando y ahora...

\- No importa.- Dijo poniendo una mano sobre la de Renji.

Renji se quedó quieto, paralizado, Byakuya le tocaba, le sonreía. Se sentía como un adolescente al que hace caso su amor platónico, o cuando aun era un estudiante y alguno de los sempais le hacía caso o le animaba.

O quizá no tanto, porque aunque la sensación de tener mariposas en el estómago estaba ahí, la reacción de Renji era bastante menos poética y mas carnal, el calor se extendió por su bajo vientre y entrepierna, incomoda en extremo en la postura de rodillas que nada hacía por aliviar la presión del sexo endureciéndose.

\- Pero...

\- Es mejor así, es mejor en persona.

Enlazó los dedos con los suyos, y Renji no sabía si apretar los muslos o separarlos, qué sería mejor o peor. En el silencio del pequeño santuario todo estaba magnificado, sus latidos por fuerza tenían que ser audibles, él no podía dejar de sentirlo retumbar desde luego.

\- Te he mentido, y te pido disculpas por ello.

\- Capitán...

\- Te dije que no podía corresponder a tus sentimientos, era mentira, una horrible mentira, una falsedad indigna de mi e irrespetuosa contigo.

No podía respirar, o si podía, pero no había aire suficiente, o era demasiado. Byakuya le miraba a los ojos, acariciaba sus dedos, y era él, era Byakuya Kuchiki, hermoso, fuerte, inalcanzable, allí a su lado.

\- Sospecho que fui yo el primero de nosotros en... enamorarse, y fui un hipócrita al respecto.

Enamorarse. Renji no podía más, se soltó de la mano de Byakuya y tomó el aristocrático rostro entre las manos, para a continuación besarlo. Aprovecho los labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa para hacer el beso mas hondo, mas jugoso. No sabía hasta que punto había deseado aquello hasta hacerlo.

Byakuya le correspondió, uniéndose y respondiendo con ardor, chupando sus labios y su lengua. El beso era más que un beso, estaba teñido de desesperación, demasiado deseo sepultado, y Byakuya le besaba como un hombre sediento que encuentra agua.

Cuando sus labios se separaban para respirar Byakuya apenas daba tregua, volviendo a buscar su boca, morder sus labios, robándole el aliento una y otra vez. Renji gimió ahogadamente, Byakuya no hacía nada a medias, era como si el noble tomase firme decisión de hacerlo todo perfecto, ya fuera un combate o un beso, le estaba enloqueciendo y solo estaban besándose.

Solo besarse nunca volvería a ser una queja para Renji, estaba convencido de que continuar aquella acción le haría correrse en el fundoshi sin que llegaran a tocarle. Tuvo que hacer fuerza en los hombros de Byakuya para cesar el beso y poder respirar adecuadamente y aclarar la cabeza.

\- Byakuya...

Su capitán le mordió suavemente el labio inferior, después se apartó y se puso en pie. Renji se preguntó si había cometido un error, o si Byakuya había decidido que había ido demasiado lejos, pero entones el noble comenzó a desatar el nudo de la cintura y a apartar su ropa. En unos segundos estaba completamente desnudo delante de un arrodillado Renji, que no podía apartar la mirada, ni había motivo para hacerlo.

Las escasas cicatrices blancas eran llamativas debido a lo incongruentes que resultaban en el perfecto cuerpo, parecía esculpido en alabastro, una estatua de mármol blanco, el perfecto equilibrio de fuerza y destreza, los músculos de un guerrero bajo la piel sedosa y blanca de un noble de alta alcurnia.

Completamente desnudo, pero cómodo, allí frente a él estaba de pie un hombre que era hermoso y lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Pero a Renji lo que mas le sobrecogía era la humanidad de un hombre que siempre había sido la luna fuera de su alcance, el intocable Kuchiki era ahora Byakuya, un hombre desnudo, con el pene erecto entre las piernas, con el vello negro ondulado alrededor. Carnal, vivo, delante de él.

Renji extendió las manos y le tomó por la cintura, se acercó al miembro pero las manos de Byakuya le detuvieron tomando su cabeza.

\- Renji, no es necesario que...

\- Quiero hacerlo.- Respondió Renji con seguridad.

Byakuya se ruborizó, un tinte rosado en las mejillas, y Renji no se contuvo más, con una mano aferró la cadera y acercó los labios al enhiesto miembro, con la otra se soltó la ropa a tirones y apartó su ropa interior para dejar espacio a su propia erección.

Byakuya abrió la boca con un silencioso gemido y dejando caer su peso en los talones, Renji estaba a sus pies, tomando su erección en la boca, lamiendo primero el glande tentativamente, devorando el resto después.

No podía seguir mirando, Byakuya cerró los ojos en tanto el calor de la boca de Renji le envolvía, poco a poco, tomando práctica, presionando con la lengua desde abajo, intentando envolver un poco más cada vez, hasta tomar ritmo.

Renji fue cambiando su técnica basándose en la tensión de los músculos bajo sus manos y los dedos de Byakuya mesando su pelo, los sonidos eran bajos, casi inaudibles, apena suspiros y gemidos susurrados, pero tan eróticos en su naturaleza como si fuesen gritos a pleno pulmón. No hacía falta más cuando la visión de Byakuya con la espalda arqueada y los ojos cerrados, con la cintura siguiendo los movimientos de su boca, eran todo cuanto Renji necesitaba.

Cuando Byakuya eyaculó, jadeaba como si hubiese estado en un combate y se apoyaba en la pared como si fuese a caer al suelo sin su apoyo. Renji besaba su muslo con dulzura, acariciándolo con largueza, hasta que Byakuya tiró insistentemente de su coleta, haciéndole erguirse sobre los pies, hasta poner sus labios a su alcance, para poder besarlo largamente.

Renji gimió, le dolía un poco la mandíbula, sus rodillas estaban magulladas, pero nada de eso importaba, porque Byakuya era como mantequilla entre sus manos, abrazándole, besándole ahora con mas detenimiento pero no menos profundidad.

\- Renji... mi hermoso Renji...

\- Byakuya, hay... tantas cosas... no se...

\- Ven.- Byakuya intentó coger su ropa.- No te haré el amor en un suelo de madera.

Dioses en el cielo y la tierra. Renji gimió contra el hombro de Byakuya y le apretó contra la pared, frotando su erección inflamada contra su muslo.

\- No me importa... por favor, ahora, lo quiero ahora.

Byakuya no cedió, le ajustó la ropa interior haciéndole gimotear y se puso su propia ropa sin dejar de darle besos y más besos entrecortados.

\- No, te quiero en mi cama, en mi lecho, te quiero desnudo y ardiente entre mis sábanas, te quiero gritando en mi dormitorio.

¡Monstruo sin compasión! Renji se frotó con mas fuerza contra él, la voz de Byakuya era un pecado diciendo aquellas cosas, y su hambre era tan grande, la lujuria le estaba consumiendo como un incendio. Pero el noble no cedió ni un ápice, le apartó con severidad, le tomó de la muñeca y le arrastró tras el fuera de la cabaña, corriendo como niños en medio de una travesura en dirección a la casa, y una vez allí, dejando atrás a confusos y alarmados criados, hasta el dormitorio.

Renji se dejó llevar, Byakuya le tendió sobre el gran futon y le desnudó con sus manos, apartando la tela como si abriese un regalo, mirándole, estudiándole, siguiendo los tatuajes con los ojos primero y con los dedos después.

\- Siguen hasta aquí.- Exclamó el noble con sorpresa.

Renji se incorporó sobre los codos, confuso, y entonces vio a qué se refería Byakuya, los tatuajes tribales se habían extendido... también sobre su miembro. Renji se ruborizó de tal manera que casi se mareó.

\- Es... yo... eso es nuevo...

\- Mmmh, se han extendido.

"Parece que le gusta" Ronroneó Zabimaru.

Byakuya le separó los muslos, acomodándose entre ellos, y lamió su miembro, delicadamente al principio, regalándose, explorando después, siguiendo las negras marcas del falso tatuaje.

\- ¡Dioses!.- Renji jadeó y se retorció, hubiera jurado que el tatuaje era mas sensible que el resto de su piel y eso también era nuevo.- Espera...

Byakuya trazó una linea con la lengua hasta volver a atender la pequeña hendidura y luego engulló el falo casi entero.

\- ¡Byakuya! Oh, dioses, espera... un segundo...

Jamás hubiese imaginado que Byakuya pudiese ser tan experto, porque era evidente que nadie sin experiencia previa pudiese hacer una felación con tanta habilidad, es que aquel hombre no podía hacer nada mal.

La idea de Byakuya de darle un respiro fue desplazarse a sus testículos y envolver uno por uno en su boca. Renji abrió más las piernas y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sobrepasado cuando el noble volvía a practicarle la felación, y un dedo curioso acariciaba y rodeaba su ano.

\- Renji...- El susurro era levemente inquisitivo, como pidiendo permiso.

\- Si... si, sigue.

\- También tienes marcas rodeando el ano.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Byakuya le besó el perineo y hubiese jurado que sonreía.

\- Sssssh, tranquilo, ¿quieres un espejo?

¡¿Quién era el yokai allí?! No, por todos los infiernos, no quería que Byakuya le trajese un espejo para mirarse el... ano, no ahora, quizá después, oh dioses, mirarse en un espejo con Byakuya mientras hacían...

\- Capitán... - Gimoteó cubriéndose el rostro con los brazos, que separó de golpe cuando Byakuya le mordió el muslo.- ¡Ey!

\- Nada de capitán, Renji, aquí no, solo Byakuya.

El resto quedó olvidado cuando el dedo curioso regresó, esta vez resbaloso en aceites, y le penetro sin dificultad, otro dedo se unió al primero y ambos se movieron en su interior hasta dar con el ritmo y el punto en que Renji solo podía morderse el labio y tratar de seguir aquella mano que tanto placer le daba.

Tres dedos en su interior, presionando su próstata sin descanso, el pulgar apoyado bajo sus testículos y la boca chupando tan solo la base de su miembro, Renji plantó los pies en la cama y levantó sus caderas, hundiéndose en los dedos de Byakuya, buscando más.

\- Eres hermoso.- Byakuya hundió la nariz en el rojo vello púbico.- Tan hermoso.

\- Byakuya... ññgh... Bya...

Renji se derramó, eyaculando sobre su vientre y torso, tenso y elevado, los dedos aún estaban moviéndose dentro de él, masajeando, drenándole, hasta que se dejó caer en el lecho, con los muslos temblando.

Recobró el aliento a tiempo de que Byakuya le cubriese con su cuerpo y le besara con la misma intensidad y deseo de la primera vez. Siguió por su cuello hasta la oreja y acarició con la lengua la reciente adquisición de una oreja puntiaguda, Renji gimió y se apartó con un escalofrío, ¿es que todas las nuevas características iban a ser tan sensibles al erotismo?

"Podríamos comprobarlo" Zabimaru se removía, juguetón y satisfecho.

Byakuya se apartó, regresó con un paño y limpió a Renji con dedicación.

\- Temí haber perdido la oportunidad.

El noble se recostó contra él, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, escuchando el latido del fuerte corazón, y Renji le estrechó entre sus brazos.

\- Cap... Byakuya, ¿qué pasará ahora? Con los yokai, con el tratado, conmigo.

\- La investigación continua, están depurando responsabilidades, todo es aún muy complicado y bastante difícil. No pinta bien para la alianza, pero aún hay tiempo para cambiar eso, mañana acudiré a una de las reuniones.

\- Y...

\- Tu situación no es segura aún.- Byakuya salió de sus brazos y se recostó de costado para mirarle a los ojos.- Estas bajo mi protección, tu posición como shinigami está en tierra de nadie, técnicamente estas suspendido, y bajo arresto domiciliario hasta que concluyan las deliberaciones.

Renji asintió, entristecido. Por supuesto.

\- Ataqué a un capitán.

\- Si se juzgara marcialmente a todo el que pelea con Kenpachi no tendríamos shinigamis en el Seireitei.

\- Pero lo hice sin control sobre mi mismo, todos lo vieron. Un yokai descontrolado no...

Byakuya le acalló con un beso y le mesó los cabellos, intentando ordenar la maraña.

\- Tiendes a responsabilizarte demasiado. Ya has hecho suficiente, derrotaste a Orochi, salvaste el mundo humano, el resto ya no te concierne.

Byakuya empezó a vestirse, Renji se incorporó, no consideraba que aquello no le concerniera, de ninguna manera. No podía quedarse quieto en la casa Kuchiki como un rehén, esta vez un rehén de verdad, pues era un prisionero.

\- Quiero salir, quiero responder de mis actos, soy responsable de ellos.

\- No abandonarás los terrenos Kuchiki, Renji, no es tu decisión.

\- Nadie me ha consultado al respecto.- Renji no podía creer lo que oía.- Como shinigami de rango de lugarteniente tengo derecho a hablar en mi defensa.

\- Estas suspendido.

\- ¡Pero debería colaborar en la investigación!.- Se puso en pie y comenzó a buscar su ropa, vistiéndose apresuradamente.

\- De ninguna manera.- Byakuya se ajustó el yukata, en apenas unos segundos lucía perfecto, como un don de elegancia permanente.- La situación podría empeorar antes que mejorar, es mejor que permanezcas aquí.

¿Quedarse allí? Quedarse quieto, ¿esperando? Mientras ahí fuera se decidía el tratado entre humanos y yokais, mientras se decidía su propio destino.

\- No.

\- Harás lo que te digo, si necesito que sea orden lo será.

Ambos estaban en pie, mirándose, Renji con feroz decisión, Byakuya con fría determinación.

\- ¡Quiero poder hablar por mi mismo!

\- No es tu decisión.

\- ¡Quieres encerrarme!.- Renji no daba crédito a lo que oía, su pelo se erizó de rabia, sentía a Zabimaru bajo la piel, el nue, bullendo, ofendido.

\- ¡Hago esto para protegerte!

\- ¡No necesito que me protejas, necesito que me apoyes!

Byakuya quedó aturdido, confuso... lo que intentaba era...

Un carraspeo en la puerta les acalló a ambos y se volvieron a ver a Rukia en la puerta, la joven la había entreabierto y debía haber estado esperando a poder llamar, en vano, dada la discusión.

\- Siento la interrupción pero es muy urgente.- Aseguró inclinando la cabeza.

Byakuya asintió e hizo el ademán de acercarse, pero Rukia negó y miró al otro ocupante de la habitación.

\- Es la corte de Yashas de los yokai, desean hablar con Renji.

\---------------------------------------


	14. Familias de acogida

**Capítulo 14. Familias de acogida**

Rukia había quedado sorprendida, no por el acto en sí, si no porque no esperaba que fuesen a llegar tan lejos tan pronto, o quizá el problema era que precisamente tenían mucho tiempo que recuperar. Pero se alegraba, y mucho, de que Byakuya al fin hubiese dado el paso adelante.

Para la mas joven Kuchiki, que conocía a Renji desde antes de tener tal apellido, cuando ambos habían sido solo mocosos corriendo descalzos por las calles, pasando hambre y frío, el enamoramiento de Renji había sido evidente. Amar era para Renji lo natural, no había dicho mentira alguna al decir a Byakuya que Abarai Renji no sabía odiar. Al tiempo de que Renji entrase al servicio de su hermano mayor como lugarteniente, había visto como el resentimiento se acompañaba de admiración, y como se enamoraba del otro shinigami, a su pesar y a su ignorancia.

Lo que Rukia había visto al descongelarse el corazón de su hermano, era como Byakuya miraba a su lugarteniente, como era más exigente con él que con nadie. Pequeñas cosas, detalles, no llevarse documentos a casa si no quedarse hasta tarde acompañando a Renji en la División, hacerse acompañar de Renji en los mas nimios deberes oficiales, todo aquello que en un hombre tan reservado gritaba cuan grato le resultaba estar con su lugarteniente.

Rukia había sentido estallar de felicidad solo de pensar en que los dos hombres que eran su hermano por infancia compartida y su hermano por ley, estuviesen juntos. Era como un sueño hecho realidad, una ilusión infantil es que la gente que más se apreciaba se amase a su vez.

Cuando todo se había ido desintegrando, y de forma tan desagradable, Rukia había tenido que contener en gran medida sus deseos de gritarle a su hermano, de llorar, de exigir saber por qué les hacía eso a ambos, cuando estaba claro que hacía daño a Renji y a sí mismo.

Le alegraba sobremanera haber tomado un camino de influencia indirecta, Byakuya era un hombre de cicatrices internas, de heridas emocionales que habían sanado mal, criado en un mundo estricto falto de cariño. Debía seguir su ritmo o sencillamente se bloquearía, como ya había hecho antes.

Aunque tampoco es que hubiese esperado confirmar que finalmente habían unido sus caminos por el medio de oírles gemir sumidos en arrebatadora pasión. Había estado dando vueltas por el pasillo sabiendo que tenía una corte de Yashas esperando en la entrada de la mansión.

Y ahora tenía que interrumpirles, no solo por la urgencia, si no porque oírles terminar gritándose, enfadados, le había desasosegado profundamente.

\- ¡Hago esto para protegerte!

\- ¡No necesito que me protejas, necesito que me apoyes!

Carraspeó en la puerta acallándolos a ambos y se volvieron a mirarla en la puerta, ambos estaban visiblemente alterados.

\- Siento la interrupción pero es muy urgente.- Aseguró inclinando la cabeza.

Byakuya asintió e hizo el ademán de acercarse, pero Rukia negó.

\- Es la corte de Yashas de los yokai, desean hablar con Renji.

* * *

Byakuya apretó y soltó las manos, nervioso, más nervioso de lo que había estado en su vida. Solo años de autocontrol severamente inculcado le impedían dar vueltas en círculo, lo que hubiese sido indigno e impropio de un Kuchiki.

Renji había salido a hablar con la comitiva, los Yashas, y en ese momento llevaban ya un buen rato de conversación, o mas bien los yokai hablaban y exponían algo mientras el pelirrojo asentía y parecía mostrar duda o confusión a ratos.

Byakuya no estaba espiando, eso era algo impropio, de ninguna manera, Byakuya estaba asegurándose de que potenciales enemigos del Gotei no intentaban agredir a Renji. Era una observación estratégica.

Tenía bien pensada esa explicación si alguien aparecía para preguntar porqué estaba subido a una caja y mirando por un ventanuco hacia la parte trasera del jardín, donde estaban reunidos los posibles enemigos y su lugarteniente.

Le preocupaba sobremanera lo que los yokai pudiesen estar diciendo a Renji. ¿Estaba Renji en apuros? ¿Le estaban poniendo contra las cuerdas por su implicación en la crisis de Yamata no Orochi?

Byakuya esperaba que la investigación que estaba realizando la segunda división diera respuestas satisfactorias para el Comandante Yamamoto, y que Renji fuese restituido pronto a su puesto, fuera de peligro. No dudaba de que eso ocurriría, pero estaban tardando, más para poner nerviosos a los yokai que por dudas respecto a la implicación de Abarai, o al menos eso le había asegurado Yoruichi, sustituyendo a Sui Feng.

Byakuya no había querido arriesgarse y había hecho oficial el acogimiento de Renji bajo arresto domiciliario en la mansión Kuchiki. No dejaría nada al azar. No sería la primera vez, ni la última, que un shinigami desaparece sin dejar rastro porque así conviene, sobre todo ahora que Renji era un pleno yokai, el capitán de la siniestra división científica había rondado mucho el hospital durante la breve estancia de este.

Lo amaba demasiado. Cuando Renji le había dicho que no había leído la carta, lucía tan ansioso y entristecido por haberla perdido que Byakuya hubiese caído rendido a sus pies de haber estado sentado.

Había vuelto a tensar aquella frágil unión entre ellos con aquella ridícula discusión. ¿Estaba mal querer protegerle? ¡Renji había pasado un peligro muy real! ¡Aún podía sufrir terriblemente a menos que se anunciase oficialmente su situación restituida.

\- ¿Hermano?

Al menos era Rukia, no se iría de la lengua. Byakuya mantuvo su posición sobre la caja y la vista fija en la reunión del exterior.

\- Rukia.

\- Esto... ¿os parecería una buena idea que yo saliese a preguntar el motivo de la reunión?

\- Por motivos absolutamente oficiales, por supuesto.

\- Es una excelente idea. Tienes mi permiso.

La joven realizó una reverencia y unos minutos después pudo verla salir por el jardín. Excelente.

* * *

Rukia se detuvo a unos metros de la conversación, tampoco era cuestión de irrumpir en medio como una maleducada, tan solo dejar constancia de su presencia. Aun así uno de los yasha, una mujer de ojos fríos y corto cabello blanco, la dirigió una mirada de absoluto desprecio, y un viento helado barrió el jardín.

Renji atendía a las palabras de otro yasha, un hombre con ropajes suntuosos que representaban nubes de todo tipo. La temática de vientos, tormentas y relámpagos de la corte de Lord Raijū era bastante evidente.

Renji se percató de su presencia, a Rukia no le dio buena espina su expresión, estaba preocupado, muy preocupado.

Finalmente los yasha se despidieron de Renji con cuidadas reverencias, esas tan dedicadas y que tan nervioso ponían al pelirrojo, mas acostumbrado a ser él quien se encontrara entre superiores. Rukia había estado en su lugar, como hermana adoptada del cabeza del clan Kuchiki, mucha gente estaba en posición de inclinarse ante ella como noble y no al revés.

El clan había dedicado meses de exhaustiva educación para inculcarla los deberes y actitud de su posición, Renji solo tenía su entrenamiento como shinigami.

Mientras los yasha se iban, Renji fue hacia Rukia, lentamente, nervioso. Mala reacción.

\- ¿Renji? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué querían?

\- Quieren adoptarme en el clan yokai de Lord Raijū.

La súbita caída de un rayo no habría sido más impactante.

De pronto era como retroceder en el tiempo, intercambiar papeles. Renji corría en su uniforme de estudiante de la academia, ansioso de hablar con Rukia, y la encontraba hablando con los cabeza de familia del clan Kuchiki, que apenas le miraban con algo más que leve desprecio antes de pasar por su lado.

Y Rukia le comunicaba que el clan Kuchiki la ofrecía adoptarla.

Ahora los papeles estaban cambiados y era Renji quien la miraba con aquella noticia.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir? Rukia recordaba con toda claridad aquel momento, cuando Renji había estado frente a ella y la había felicitado, riendo. No había sabido como sentirse ella misma, aquel momento les había alejado durante muchos años.

¿Así se había sentido Renji? ¿Confuso, en medio de un conflicto?

¿Le felicito porque va a obtener una familia? ¿Me enfado porque va a alejarse de mi? ¿Qué es mas egoísta? ¿Qué es más generoso? Lo mejor para Renji, lo mejor para todos.

Marchar con la familia Kuchiki no había hecho más feliz a Rukia, de hecho la había vuelto muy infeliz, no había sido bienvenida, la habían despreciado de mil y un sutiles maneras, solo la promesa de Byakuya a su difunta esposa era causa de su presencia allí, y a nadie le había habían supuesto que era la concubina de Byakuya, y la habían tratado como tal.

Su posición noble la había alejado de sus compañeros, de sus amigos, que ya no podían tratarla con naturalidad. Los ascensos conseguidos por la familia para situarla en alto rango y lejos del peligro la habían hecho sentirse incapaz e inútil, una mantenida.

En última instancia, ahora, estaba orgullosa de si misma, de su apellido y de ser la hermana de Byakuya Kuchiki. Pero habían sido años muy duros.

La situación de Renji parecía mucho mejor en ese sentido. Los yokai lo adoraban, Lord Raijū era evidentemente positivo hacia él, los demás yasha parecían sinceros en sus muestras de aprecio.

Renji entraría en una familia que realmente quería adoptarlo. No era un extraño entrando en un mundo que no le pertenecía como Rukia, era un nue que volvía a casa.

\- Y... ¿y tu posición como shinigami?

\- Ese es el problema.

Renji se frotaba los dedos y clavaba la vista en suelo.

\- Si me adoptan, no seré solo un yokai como el Capitán Komamura. Seré parte de la corte de yokai, de los yasha... seré un... un príncipe.

Se hubiese reído del título, ambos se habrían reído, pero ahora.

El tratado.

\- Si no hay tratado no podré quedarme.- Renji tragó saliva.- Tendré que marcharme al ikai, con los yokai, con mi gente. No podré volver al Seireitei.

Nunca más volverían a ver a Renji. Rukia se lanzó a sus brazos y le estrechó con toda la fuerza que tenían estos.

\- Renji, decidas lo que decidas, te apoyaré, incluso si es para verte marchar.

\- Rukia... yo no quiero irme, pero...

\- ¿Tienes que decidirlo ahora?

\- Tengo que decidirlo antes de que terminen las negociaciones, para bien o para mal.

Tenían poco tiempo, el tratado avanzaba rápido, aunque por desgracia era de muy mala manera. Ambos sabían que, para desgracia de todos, era muy poco probable que aquello acabase bien. Si Renji aceptaba la adopción, tendría que marchar, era casi inevitable.

Rukia meditó, y después se puso con brazos en jarras y plante firme.

\- ¡Entonces nos aseguraremos de que el tratado sale bien!

\- ¿Uh?

\- ¡Claro, idiota!.- Rukia le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.- Así todo estará arreglado, tendrás aún mas familia y podrás seguir siendo un shinigami.

\- No se si los yokai...

\- ¿Desde cuando Abarai Renji sigue a rajatabla las reglas?

Renji rió y la abrazó levantándola del suelo y dando un par de vueltas en volandas.

\- Eres mi mejor amiga.

\- Pues claro que si, idiota.

Ambos sabían que era una esperanza muy fina, pero no sería la primera vez que una esperanza era tan lejana que parecía inalcanzable.

* * *

Renji había regresado con Rukia al interior de la mansión. Byakuya se había apresurado a abandonar su "vigilancia estratégica" y encargar a los sirvientes que preparasen el baño para los invitados y después la cena.

El pelirrojo llegó y Byakuya tomó nota de que tendría que encargar ropas para él, todos los yukata le quedaban justos y cortos. Era una distracción continua ver sus pectorales casi al descubierto, mucho más con aquellas marcas acentuando cada músculo, todo el cuerpo marcado por aquellas líneas tentadoras, remarcando obscenamente...

No era un buen momento para una erección.

Renji comía con el apetito que le caracterizaba, para horror de los sirvientes, que se afanaban en que no quedase delante de un plato vacío. Rukia había tenido esa actitud también los primeros años en la casa, sin duda reminiscencias de una vida en que no habían podido asegurar que aquel no fuese el único alimento en días.

\- Confío en que no haya habido problemas.

Renji terminó de masticar y dejó pasar unos minutos dando vueltas con los palillos.

\- Bueno... en cuanto al conflicto con Yamata no Orochi, los yasha me han dicho que han purgado las filas de los yokai. No hay motivo de preocupación.

\- Eso dicen ellos, les conviene que creamos que han solucionado tan rápido la traición entre sus filas.

\- No tienen por qué mentirme.- Replicó Renji, irritado.

\- Saben que hablarás conmigo, con Rukia, con otros shinigami. Y que nosotros confiamos en tu palabra, no puedes creer cuanto te digan.

\- Son la corte de Raijū, no me mentirían.- Renji se llenó la boca de comida para evitar decir algo más, ya le molestaba lo suficiente la duda.

Raijū. Byakuya siguió comiendo, aquel era un tema. ¿Cuál era la relación entre Raijū y Renji? Estaba claro que algo había, Lord Raijū desde luego lo deseaba, había dicho que Renji estaba mejor con él, y sus actos revelaban su evidente interés. El noble yasha había estado cortejando al pelirrojo según todos los protocolos.

\- Lord Raijū.- Murmuró antes decidirse.- ¿Algo más?

\- Uuuh...

Vale. Renji miraba a Rukia, Rukia a Renji, se hacían gestos con los ojos. Cielos, la muchacha era algo más sutil, pero Renji desde luego era un lamentable mentiroso, los dioses no permitieran que jugase a las cartas nunca.

\- Los... yokai traidores han sido expulsados, y están muy satisfechos de que el Orochi esté fuera de la situación de momento. Ah, y han cerrado todos los portales, también están dispuestos a hacer reparaciones a los humanos.

\- Mmmh, bien... ¿algo mas?

Renji prácticamente bailaba en el sitio, estaba omitiendo información, información importante, y no decirlo le estaba torturando. Jamás podría ser un espía.

\- Raijū quiere adoptarme en su familia.

Los palillos se le rompieron en la mano.

Adoptarle.

Sería un yokai, más allá de un yokai por su raza, sería legalmente miembro de esa corte. Lord Raijū pretendía llevarse a Renji al ikai, lejos de todo, lejos de él.

Renji estaba callado, Rukia estaba llenándose la boca de comida a plena consciencia de no poder decir palabra, parecía estar a punto de tener un ataque de ansiedad.

\- Byakuya...

\- Supongo que habrás recordado a la corte yasha que eres lugarteniente de la sexta división y que tu deber está aquí.

\- Lo he pensado, sé que es un problema... pero no tiene porqué ser un conflicto.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Si el tratado termina en una alianza, podría hacer las dos cosas.- Renji sonrió, esperanzado, parecía estar convenciéndose a sí mismo más que a Byakuya.- Ser un yokai no es un obstáculo, es posible que pueda...

\- Todo son conjeturas, por no hablar de tu ingenuidad.

Renji frunció el ceño y plantó los puños en la mesa, apretando los labios en una fina línea. Ahí estaba otra vez aquella absurda hostilidad, viendo lo peor, creyéndose en posesión de la razón por encima de todos los demás.¡Era enervante!

\- Pues yo supongo que cuando sea un yokai a efectos de corte podremos discutir el tratado en las reuniones.

Byakuya no sabía ya que decir. Para él era evidente, Renji estaba poniéndose en peligro, y lo estaba haciendo con aquella confianza, que era maravillosa en muchos casos, pero no ahora.

La tensa cena terminó, y Renji se retiró tan solo despidiéndose de Rukia, marchando airadamente a su habitación, aterrorizando a los criados con sus largas zancadas y furioso semblante.

Byakuya no dudaba de que los criados pronto llevarían al resto del clan más habladurías sobre el demonio yokai que lord Byakuya había introducido en la casa. Le esperaban cartas de miembros del clan iracundos por el uso del nombre de la familia para acoger a un yokai.

Suspiró y aguardó a que Rukia se retirase para llevarse las manos a la cabeza y darse un masaje en las sienes, nada era sencillo en la vida.

Y Renji realmente pretendía aceptar la oferta de la corte yasha...

Se puso en pie y fue hasta las habitaciones de invitados, parándose ante la puerta del dormitorio de Renji. Levantó la mano para llamar y se quedó paralizado, ¿qué iba a decirle? No podía ordenarle que rechazara la oferta, no tenía derecho, no era su prerrogativa... bueno, lo cierto era que podía, era su capitán, su superior directo, podía ordenárselo.

Pero no estaba bien, era una... falta de respeto, y el respeto de Renji era una joya que atesorar. No debía intervenir. Bajó la mano, era mejor dejar pasar la noche y hablar con mas calma en la mañana.

Por supuesto no pegó ojo en toda la noche, dando vueltas, pensando opciones, qué era lo que podía hacer.

En su propio dormitorio, Renji hacía lo mismo.

\----------------------------------------


	15. Indomable

**Capítulo 15. Indomable**

Como tantas otras cosas en la vida, era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Renji estaba tenso como una cuerda de arco, si seguía así su espalda crujiría al menor movimiento.

Pensar que la aceptación de ser adoptado oficialmente como yokai y mas concretamente en la corte de los Yasha iba a ser algo rápido había sido precipitado. Había enviado una nota a la corte a través de Rukia, y apenas horas después había llegado una carta invitándole al ikai para la fiesta de recepción.

Byakuya había estado a punto de desenvainar su espada y mutilar en la misma entrada a los mensajeros tanuki. Habían estado discutiendo acaloradamente, con Renji y Rukia tratando de interceder para que aquello no desembocara en una declaración de hostilidades. Renji no abandonaría el Seireitei bajo ninguna circunstancia, y desde luego seguía bajo "arresto domiciliario", Byakuya había sido inamovible. Así que al final habían decidido realizar la ceremonia de adopción... en la mansión Kuchiki.

Aquello solo podía terminar en desastre.

* * *

Renji estaba saludando a todos los invitados, a su lado estaba Byakuya, que como anfitrión de la fiesta también debía recibir a los asistentes. El consejero y auxiliar de la casa Kuchiki había pasado dos días de infarto preparando la recepción, la fiesta... Renji había visto al pobre hombre correr de un lado para otro con ojeras en las ojeras, esperaba que Byakuya pagase bien a aquel tipo.

Aunque lo peor había sido la clase urgente de modales y cortesía para recibir a los yokai invitados a la recepción, todos, todos nobles.

\- No creo que haga falta ser tan... perfeccionistas.

\- Teniendo en cuenta que tu posición te permitirá influir en el tratado de paz, el objetivo es que comiences dando una buena impresión a tu propia corte.

Y volvió a chasquear la lengua levemente, con evidente desaprobación, cuando Renji recitó mal la fórmula de agradecimiento a un regalo. Y volvió a golpear levemente sus nudillos cuando cogió mal el cuenco. Y volvió a fruncir severamente el ceño cuando arrugó el traje al inclinarse a saludar...

El noble estaba disfrutando de aquella tortura, Renji estaba seguro de ello.

El traje de gala era una prenda espantosamente incómoda. No había habido tiempo de hacerle un traje a medida, de modo que Byakuya había mandado arreglar un viejo traje de su abuelo, un hombre de más hechura que él mismo, y que habían conseguido arreglar para el corpulento pelirrojo. Renji tenía la permanente sensación de que el difunto Kuchiki saldría de la nada a darle muerte por atreverse a profanar su elegante ropa. Desde luego el sastre de la familia había parecido a punto de echarse a llorar.

Y el pelo le dolía. No sabía que el pelo podía doler, pero los criados le habían peinado hasta conseguirlo. Rukia había estado a su lado llamándole débil por quejarse, y luego le había asegurado que había valido la pena por el brillo que tenía ahora su melena, Renji no estaba de acuerdo.

Le dolían los riñones de estar tanto tiempo de pie, rígido, recibiendo invitados, ¿cuando iba a parar aquella interminable sucesión de gente? Por no hablar de los regalos, no tenía ni idea de qué iba a hacer con ellos, no tenía sitio en su apartamento para todas aquellas cosas. El anciano comandante yokai, el nurarihyon Kazuhiko, se había saltado el protocolo abrazándolo y dándole la bienvenida a la comitiva de los yokai, a Renji le caía bien el viejo, aunque Byakuya le aseguraba que aquello no era más que la manipulación de un "gorrón profesional", probablemente estaba irritado porque lord Kazuhiko le había abrazado a él también.

Llegó la corte de los yashas y... Lord Raijū. El noble yasha lucía tan elegante y magnífico como siempre... excepto por una manga que caía desde el hombro derecho, la mano que había sostenido su espada, Yamata no Orochi había cercenado desde el antebrazo.

Si tan solo... Renji apretó los puños... si tan solo hubiera comprendido antes su propio poder, si hubiese aceptado antes sus poderes de nue, quizás hubiese podido hacer algo... si hubiese entrenado más... Era culpa suya que...

La mano de Byakuya le tomó por la muñeca.

\- Cálmate.- Le susurró.- Tienes que componerte, nada de arranques emocionales, hay más gente mirando.

Ser el centro de atención era un asco. Tomó aire y fue saludando a su nueva familia. Cielos, pronto llamaría hermanos a un grupo de yokais relacionados con los fenómenos atmosféricos, su vida cada día era mas rara, incluso para un shinigami.

Le costó mucho mantener la compostura al saludar a Raijū, cuando solo deseaba abrazarle y hacerle mil preguntas, cómo estaba, si le dolía... pero no, tenía que hacer esto bien, porque cuando todo saliese bien podría quedarse en el Seireitei sin renunciar a ser un yokai, sin negar su naturaleza, sin perder un mundo en favor del otro.

Raijū le saludó, sonriente, y Renji hizo lo propio, después de todo se sentarían lado a lado en la fiesta, tendrían tiempo de hablar. Recogió el regalo, preciosamente envuelto, y dejó que Byakuya diese su saludo.

Las miradas que se cruzaron, los saludos se hicieron con perfecta cortesía, y Renji empezó a sudar frío solo de pensar que alguien más hubiese sentido con tanta claridad como él el aura asesina de ambos.

* * *

Byakuya ayudó a Renji a cumplir con los deberes de anfitrión y homenajeado a la perfección, dentro de toda la perfección que se podía conseguir en tan poco tiempo cuando el objeto de la educación era algo tan alejado del ideal del aristócrata como lo era un hombre criado en las peligrosas calles del Inuzuri. Todavía debía dar gracias de que, a diferencia de los salvajes de la onceava, Renji hubiese sido pulido por el paso de la Academia y su propio sentido del deber, más los años de ser su lugarteniente y aprender por imitación ciertos comportamientos.

Si Renji había decidido seguir con aquella locura de ser adoptado por Yokais, le apoyaría, y por su honor que removería cielo y tierra para conseguir la alianza entre shinigamis y yokais.

Después de unos entremeses, Lord Raijū anunció a todos los presentes la fórmula de adopción de Renji como miembro del clan de los yasha y nue de los yokai, desatando un gran aplauso, seguido por el comandante felicitando y bendiciendo la llegada del nuevo integrante de su mundo.

El regalo fue abierto, una preciosa wakizashi ceremonial, un símbolo de la adopción de Renji como miembro de los yasha. Renji la recibió con una sonrisa, su nombre grabado en la vaina, Abarai Renji, el último Nue. Cada uno de los miembros del clan le dio la bienvenida y el lo agradeció con la ceremonia pertinente, estaba rígido y tenso, pero lo había memorizado correctamente.

Ya estaba hecho, y Byakuya aplaudió con todos los demás. Era lo correcto. Aunque tuviese que aguantar a Lord Raijū.

Recibidos todos los invitados, todo el mundo había ocupado un lugar en el banquete, donde el anuncio fue amenizado con músicos, algunos bailes y charla. Byakuya estaba a la derecha de Renji, y a la izquierda de este, Lord Raijū, como correspondía a la situación y motivo de la celebración. Nobleza obliga, por mucho que sus verdaderos deseos fueran zarandear al yasha y exigirle que se alejase de Renji, y sobre todo que dejase de cuchichear en su oído.

Parecían tan cómodos el uno junto al otro, en apenas días habían llegado a esa confianza, pero claro, Lord Raijū era el hombre, el yokai, que había valorado a Renji nada más ponerle los ojos encima, que había luchado por él sin dudas ni contradicciones...

Sabía lo que iba a pasar, Lord Raijū se llevaría a Renji se su lado, lo apartaría de su parte shinigami y solo quedaría el recuerdo de, como único consuelo, haber tenido una única vez a Renji en sus brazos. Se lo arrebataban, y encima tenía que verlo.

* * *

No podía sentirse mas aliviado. Renji había temido que Raijū estuviese... distante, él desde luego no se sentiría cómodo con un brazo de menos.

\- Se curará.- Raijū se frotó el hombro.- Los yokai nos curamos de heridas mucho peores, aunque es cierto que esta es particularmente mala.

\- ¿Podrás regenerarlo?

Los shinigami podían sobrevivir a heridas brutales, pero no sabía cuan extenso era el aguante y curación de un yokai.

\- En realidad se trata de recuperar el brazo, tienen que cosérmelo, pero primero deben purificarlo del toque de Kusanagi, o lo rechazaré.

\- Me alivia saber eso. Temí que por mi culpa...

\- ¿Tu culpa?.- Raijū frunció el ceño.- No seas ridículo.

\- Me fui.- Bajó la vista.- No te dije nada.

No había confiado en Raijū, eso era evidente, eso era lo que le carcomía realmente, el brazo cortado solo era la representación física del desprecio por la confianza que Raijū había depositado en él.

El yasha guardó silencio. Por unos minutos ambos comieron sin decirse más, cierta tensión surgida de lo que no podían negar ninguno de los dos, en última instancia la intimidad que habían compartido no había sido tan profunda como ninguno de ellos había pensado.

Los ojos eléctricos de Raijū fueron de él a Byakuya, que permanecía serio a su lado, sin duda escuchando. Renji aclaró la garganta, tenía que resolver aquellas dudas e incomodidad.

\- Raijū... si me has ofrecido formar parte de tu familia por el deber, quiero que sepas que no es necesario, yo...

El yasha le silenció con un gesto irritado, tras unos incómodos segundos, suspiró y le miró a los ojos con resolución.

\- La oferta de adoptarte no ha venido solo de mi, es una decisión política.

Renji oyó a Byakuya murmurar un "por supuesto" a su lado y se contuvo admirablemente de clavarle un codo entre las costillas.

\- No obstante.- Continuó Raijū.- Es algo que deseo personalmente, por muchos motivos.

\- Todo nobles y altruistas motivos sin duda.- Intervino Byakuya.

Renji se volvió a su capitán con irritación, el noble tenía el rostro ligeramente sonrosado, y los ojos brillantes... y bebía el excelente sake con demasiada ligereza. ¿Byakuya estaba emborrachándose? ¿Allí, en público?

\- ¿Capitán?

\- Hoy no soy tu capitán.- Byakuya suspiró y dio otro largo trago al sake.- Y al parecer hoy tu eres un príncipe. Supongo que debo felicitarme, sabía que tenías valía cuando acepté tu aplicación como lugarteniente.

Estaba borracho, no demasiado, no había bebido tanto, pero si lo suficiente para que se le soltara la lengua. Renji miró a su alrededor, preocupado de que alguien se ofendiera... y vio que la inmensa mayoría de los yokai ya se comportaban de forma bastante escandalosa por la alegría de la fiesta. Pocos notarían algo entre el barullo de la celebración y la música, y... ¿eso era un tanuki haciendo un estriptis?

\- Creo que es suficiente alcohol por hoy.

Intentó apartarlo del alcance del Byakuya, pero este no había perdido reflejos y le evitó con su habitual gracia, dando buena cuenta del sake. Todo lo hacía de forma elegante, hasta propasarse con la bebida, era un don.

\- Es una fiesta, al fin al cabo.- Byakuya le sonrió, pero la sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos.- Celebramos a Abarai Renji, al fin acogido por quienes realmente se preocuparon de hacerlo.

La amargura podría haber agriado el sake. El noble estaba melancólico, Renji no sabía que decir, sentía la boca seca, a su lado, Raijū se adelantó e hizo una inclinación de cabeza hacía Byakuya con deferencia.

\- Lord Kuchiki... gracias por auspiciar la fiesta y adopción de Abarai, ha sido un detalle que no pasará desapercibido por nadie.

Raijū sin embargo fruncía el ceño, parecía temer que Byakuya hiciese algo inapropiado. Renji dudaba que Byakuya pudiese hacer algo inapropiado sin que se produjese el fin de los tiempos.

\- No hay nada que agradecer, es lo menos que podía hacer. Es lo adecuado, un nimio detalle para un leal lugarteniente.

A su alrededor la fiesta continuaba, pero los tres hombres podrían perfectamente estar a miles de kilómetros.

\- Y desde luego que lo merece.- Continuó el shinigami.- Merece algo mejor que ser mi sombra, algo mejor que tener que luchar por cada paso... merece a alguien que le apoye, en lugar de enfrentarse a él. Lord Raijū, lord Renji...

Byakuya se levantó, hizo una dramática reverencia y emprendió camino a la mansión a paso ligero. Algunos yokai alzaron una ceja ante la partida del anfitrión, pero el shinigami no era el centro de la fiesta y su presencia no era ya necesaria.

Renji hizo ademán de incorporarse y salir tras él, pero la mano de Raijū le detuvo en el sitio. Renji tuvo un repentino recuerdo de una situación parecida, en la que era la mano de Byakuya la que le retenía contra sus deseos.

\- No puedes irte ahora, Renji, crearás dudas entre los demás.

\- Mi capitán...

\- Es un shinigami, tu eres un yokai, y ciertamente hoy no es tu capitán.

Cierto. No era su capitán. Pero eso realmente no importaba, no era por su cargo por lo que quería acudir a su lado. Byakuya había cambiado, no, aún estaba cambiando, por él. Aun hacía cosas que le ponían de los nervios pero... lo amaba, y Byakuya le amaba a él.

\- Raijū, lo siento pero...

El otro hizo un gesto, estaban en público, se incorporó con él y los demás miembros del clan ocuparon sus puestos, cubriendo su marcha en tanto lady Fujin, la yasha de los vientos, proponía a los invitados un campeonato de haikus improvisados.

Se apartaron del barullo lo mas disimuladamente posible, hasta un recoveco en los jardines.

\- Sé que tu corazón no me pertenece.

\- No pretendía...

\- Ninguno de los dos definimos nuestra... relación, no te exijo nada, igual que no me exigiste nada a mi.

Pero era evidente que no le agradaba. Renji sentía a Zabimaru, mucho mas perceptivo que él mismo, removiéndose dentro de él, olía la amargura del otro yokai, su decepción.

\- Lo siento.

\- Eres el último nue, los yokai os dejamos extinguir sin preocuparnos hasta que fue demasiado tarde, aceptarte en mi familia es lo mínimo que te debo, pero no lo hice por eso, lo hice por motivos egoístas, pensando que así te tendría.

Renji no está seguro de si sentirse halagado o amenazado.

* * *

Raijū miró al hombre que tenía frente a él, el último nue, el último de su especie, nada mas verlo había deseado tomarle entre sus brazos, llevarle con él, guardarlo para siempre a su lado y no permitir que nada ni nadie lo tocase nunca más.

Pero no se puede tener a un nue, es algo que sabía de antemano por experiencia, aunque se engañara a sí mismo al respecto. Todo era un burdo auto engaño, aunque el tratado fallara y Renji tuviese que marchar con él, el nue no tardaría en volar lejos de su lado, por mucho que tratase de retenerlo.

Era un ejercicio inútil, un nue no se seduce, un nue sencillamente decide lo que va a hacer.

Raijū apretó los puños con amargura, desviando la mirada del shinigami, pues la naturaleza de aquel nue también era de shinigami, por mucho que le molestase, y le molestaba sobremanera. Si el tratado fallaba, y Renji se marchaba de aquel mundo, el nue sería miserable... Y la última vez que un nue se había sentido miserable este había tratado de matar al mismísimo emperador. Un animal salvaje atrapado se mordería sus propias patas para escapar, y mataría a su celador.

Para bien o para mal, el corazón de Renji había elegido a Byakuya Kuchiki. Y ver a aquel hombre retirarse, tan dignamente, le hacía ver que el capitán, sin saber apenas nada sobre los nue, ya sabía lo que él se había negado a aceptar, que Renji haría lo que su corazón le dijese y nadie podría mover aquel camino.

\- Haré lo imposible para que el tratado llegue a buen puerto, Renji, y pase lo que pase me honra que ahora formes parte de mi familia.- No podía mirarle.

\- Raijū...

\- Y si has aceptado mi oferta por algún sentimiento de obligación quiero que sepas que no era necesario, si quieres podemos anular...

\- Raijū.

La voz firme le acalló, una luz parpadeó a su lado, el yasha finalmente alzó la vista. Renji había convocado su fuego demoníaco, el onibi, su propio onibi de yokai, creando varias llamas a su alrededor, refulgentes y activas.

Cuando dominase su naturaleza yokai sería poderoso más allá de lo esperado.

Era su manera de darle las gracias con algo más que palabras, con actos, dominando la técnica que él le había enseñado. Una sonrisa floreció en su rostro, Renji se adelantó y le besó en la mejilla.

\- Eres un buen hermano mayor.

El pelirrojo marchó, hacia la mansión Kuchiki. Lord Raijū solo pudo mirarle marchar y pensar en que lord Kuchiki era un hombre afortunado.

\- Soy gilipollas.

* * *

Byakuya estaba avergonzado, pero no arrepentido. Había hecho lo que debía, oh, desde luego que lucharía con garras y dientes para que el tratado llegase a buen puerto, para que Renji cumpliese con su expectativa, por tenue que fuese la posibilidad, no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

Se acomodó en su dormitorio y se quitó el kenseikan.

Era un Kuchiki, no se dejaba amedrentar. Pero también sabía cuando se estaba luchando contra el viento, y el viento no era Lord Raijū, no, ese era un enemigo abatible. El viento era Renji, la tormenta que era capaz de decidir su propio curso.

Si lo pensaba, Renji siempre había sido dueño de su destino, había salido por sus propios pies del Inuzuri, había llegado a Shinigami porque así lo había querido, había llegado hasta la sexta división porque había luchado para ser digno de ello. Renji tomaba decisiones, el resto de la gente sencillamente se rendía a su determinación.

Si Renji marchaba a los brazos de quien le trataba con la deferencia que merecía, ni el cielo ni el infierno podrían interferir en su decisión.

No tenía porque gustarle, y no pensaba verlo. Por infantil que pareciese, pensaba hacer el vacío mas espantoso posible a Lord Raijū.

\- Arrogante capullo eléctrico.

Una exclamación ahogada a su espalda le hizo saber que no estaba solo. Alguien le había acechado por la espalda, Byakuya se volvió con Senbonzakura desenvainada, sin duda un yokai traidor se había infiltrado en la ceremonia.

Pero su filo se detuvo bajo la barbilla de Renji. El pelirrojo parecía estar ahogando la risa, con serias dificultades.

\- Podría haberte matado.- Exclamó Byakuya apartando el filo.

\- Byakuya Kuchiki... has dicho una palabrota.

\- De ninguna manera.- Replicó azorado, y se volvió.

Renji por supuesto se limitó a sentarse a su lado y mirarle inclinando la cabeza con una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus colmillos.

\- El capitán de la sexta división ha dicho una grosería.

\- No seas ridículo, Renji.

\- Arrogante capullo eléctrico... ca-pu-llo.

\- Ese lenguaje no es apropiado.

\- Por supuesto, ¿qué diría la gente?

\- ¿No deberías estar en tu fiesta?

\- La fiesta puede seguir sin mi.

\- No creo que su compañía opine lo mismo.

\- Mi compañía está aquí, haciendo mohines.

Byakuya se ruborizó intensamente y se apartó, Renji no soltó a su presa, abrazándole y apoyando la cabeza en su espalda, escuchando sus latidos.

\- Renji, no espero que...

\- Sé lo que quiero.- Renji le estrechó más entre sus brazos.- Lo quiero todo, quiero ser un yokai, y te quiero a ti.

\- Eres ambicioso.

Aquel era el hombre que había ambicionado la luna, y en vez que quedarse mirándola había conseguido clavarle sus colmillos.

\- Puedo tenerlo.- Replicó Renji.- Puedo tenerlo todo.

Y que los dioses ayudaran a quien se interpusiera en su camino. Byakuya se estremeció al sentir los labios de Renji en su nuca, primero leves, luego más osados, hasta el cuello, hasta raspar con los colmillos.

\- Te tengo, te he cazado limpiamente.- Gruñó Renji, apartando las ropas, algo complicado dado el estilo elegante, pero eso no le detuvo de tirar e incluso rasgar.

Podía comprar ropa nueva, Byakuya no se resistió en absoluto, colaborando activamente, se volvió en los brazos de Renji y le ayudó a desprenderse de su propia ropa.

\- No te compartiré.- Byakuya recorrió el duro torso, los pectorales, frotando los pezones y acariciando las lineas negras hacia las ingles.- Con nadie.

Renji se arqueó como un gato y se deslizó bajo sus manos, dejando su cuerpo a su merced, como un lienzo en blanco para que Byakuya pintase a placer con los dedos.

\- ¿Estamos hablando de... "arrogante capullo eléctrico"?

Byakuya dejó que su ceño fruncido respondiera por él y apartó los poderosos muslos del pelirrojo a cada lado de su cintura, dejándolo a su merced.

\- Preferiría no hablar de él.

Renji decidió dejar para otro momento la conversación de que los celos no eran dignos de un Kuchiki y de que Raijū y Byakuya se parecían mucho más de lo que ninguno de los dos admitiría jamás. Ahora solo podía pensar en lo excitante que era estar completamente desnudo y expuesto a la hambrienta mirada del noble.

Byakuya se tomó su tiempo, podía permitirse ser paciente, abrir a su amante, usar la crema que tenía para su propio placer y preparar a su amante, un dedo, dos... escuchar a Renji, cada gemido, cada exhalación, cada temblor de los músculos... buscar su próstata y hacer que el yokai saliese al exterior en un resplandor de los ojos rojizos.

El nue perdió la paciencia y se incorporó, tendiendo a Byakuya e invirtiendo sus posiciones.

 _-_ Nuestro.

Zabimaru estaba allí, con ellos, unido a Renji como uno solo. Byakuya gimió y apretó las manos contra el suelo en tanto Renji, el nue, apretaba su endurecido miembro y lo cubría de la crema, esta resbalaba desde su falo, y su amante le torturó envolviendo también el escroto y pasando un dedo entre las nalgas.

\- Todo es nuestro.

Se posicionó sobre Byakuya y comenzó a descender sobre su miembro, penetrándose a su propio ritmo. El noble se tensó, obligándose a no elevar las caderas, resistiendo hasta que Renji se acomodó sobre él, apretando el falo en su interior.

\- Renji... oh, Renji...

Una vez acomodado, Renji comenzó a moverse, cabalgándolo, meciéndose, con las manos de Byakuya en su cintura, aferrándole, dejando la marca de sus dedos hundidos en su carne.

Byakuya sintió el orgasmo acercarse, aferró a Renji por las nalgas y se incorporó súbitamente, penetrando al otro con más intensidad, sentándolo en su regazo. Renji le aferró los hombros, aceptando de buen grado una posición que les permitió frotarse más aún, uniendo sus cuerpos, el pene de Renji contra el bajo vientre de Byakuya, dejando una línea de humedad contra su piel.

El noble eyaculó primero, un gemido ahogado contra la piel de su amante, Renji se movió en su regazo con desesperación, persiguiendo su propio placer contra la mano que Byakuya había deslizado entre sus cuerpos para tomar su miembro.

Las garras de Renji arañaron, sin llegar a rasgar, la espalda de Byakuya, mientras eyaculaba su placer en el pecho del shinigami. Aquellas marcas serían causa de muchas habladurías entre los criados cuando le preparasen los baños.

Mejor. Los cotilleos sobre aquello que era verdad le importaban muy poco.

Se besaron apasionadamente, separándose apenas lo justo para limpiarse y trasladarse al lecho cercano.

\- Te quiero, Renji.

\- Y yo a ti, Byakuya.

\- Mi familia tendrá un síncope.- Por el tono estaba claro que eso le divertía.

Renji rió y se recostó, moviendo a Byakuya para que se recostara contra su pecho.

\- ¿Por tener un amante de posición superior? Mmh, seguramente.

\- ¿Perdón?.- El noble alzó la vista desde su cómoda almohada humana.

Los ojos carmesí le miraron, la pupila aún convertida en una línea de serpiente se transformó en un ojo normal en cuestión de segundos.

\- Soy un príncipe nue.- Le susurró divertido.

Se le había subido a la cabeza. Byakuya rió y se acomodó, bueno... si lo decía de esa manera... cielos, puede que incluso les pareciese bien... excepto por lo de ser un yokai, no, a los ancianos les daría un ataque, era inevitable.

\--------------------------------------------


	16. Epilogo

**EPÍLOGO**

El infierno existía, Renji no había estado nunca, pero estaba plenamente convencido de que su aspecto debía ser como el lugar en que estaba, una reunión de gente muy estirada, discutiendo a la vez sobre el tema mas árido que existía en los mundos, burocracia política. Si volvía a oír una frase que empezara por "según artículo..."

\- Según el artículo 345.8 sección F-63, no hay cláusula de rescisión en caso de que el infractor reconozca ser...- Comenzó Byakuya.

\- Ojalá estuviese muerto.- Murmuró Renji.

\- Llévame contigo cuando lo hagas.- Musitó el capitán Shunsui.

La reunión tuvo que parar cinco minutos para que ambos pudiesen dejar de reírse.

* * *

Renji era capaz de someterse a los mas duros entrenamientos, enfrentarse a terribles enemigos sin ninguna esperanza, ¡e incluso entregar a tiempo los informes y el papeleo! Pero ahora sabía que lo que acabaría con él sería la competición de dos hombres por enseñarle negociación y diplomacia política.

Byakuya y Raijū se habían tomado muy en serio su labor de tutores, y para desgracia del nue, también se habían tomado en serio aquello como una rivalidad por enseñar más y mejor.

\- He encontrado otro libro que te será de mucha ayuda.

Renji vio otro libro de Leyes Yokai sumarse a la pila y miró a Raijū con toda la súplica de la que fue capaz.

\- Nada de ojos de cachorrito, Renji, estudia.

\- Pero...

\- Es-tu-dia.- Puntualizó Raijū dándole golpes en la cabeza con el libro.

¡Aquello era a todas luces una venganza!

* * *

Casi nadie había cambiado su actitud con él, ser un nue no cambiaba quien era, recibía algún chiste sobre ser "un poco animal", pero la mayoría bromas de sano buen humor por ser un "príncipe" que por ser un yokai. Solo una persona había cambiado notablemente su actitud.

Ese alguien era Zaraki Kenpachi. Porque ahora el capitán de la onceava división no quería otra cosa que un duelo con él y le daba caza por todo el Seireitei. Al parecer le había encantado luchar contra el nue y quería más.

Y ahora Renji tenía que caminar con mil ojos para no cruzarse con aquel loco sediento de sangre.

Se estaba dejando un dineral en caramelos para Yachiru como soborno para estar en permanente pre-aviso de la posición de Zaraki.

Byakuya afirmaba que ya se acostumbraría, ya, seguro.

* * *

Rukia estaba pletórica, correteaba por la mansión Kuchiki como una niña con zapatos nuevos, nunca tanta alegría había rondado el lugar.

Llevaba flores, libros nuevos, hacía sugerencias para ampliar la mansión... y Byakuya encontraba que frecuentemente la joven se dejaba caer en su compañía dejando a su paso comentarios del tipo "a Renji le gusta esto, Renji tenía uno como este...".

Y entre aquella alegría, Byakuya leía entre líneas algo más que la alegría de ver juntos a sus "hermanos mayores" si no un temor subyacente.

No pierdas a Renji, no lo pierdas, o me perderás a mí también.

No la decepcionaría.

* * *

\- ¿Cuándo será la boda?

Y capitán y lugarteniente tosían y se atragantaban, era como una conjura que siempre les hiciesen la pregunta cuando estaban comiendo. Casi todos los capitanes y lugartenientes lo habían preguntado ya.

Pensar que podrían ser discretos había sido ingenuo, muy ingenuo, no caía un alfiler en el Seireitei sin que el Gotei XIII se llenase de rumores al respecto.

Corrección, Renji había pensado que podían ser discretos. Byakuya había sabido que las miradas tiernas y las amplias sonrisas del pelirrojo gritaban a los cuatro vientos cuan feliz le hacía estar con él.

No se quejaba. Pero seguía siendo indecoroso que les preguntaran por la boda.

De todas formas ya había elegido fecha.

Solo quedaba decírselo a Renji.

* * *

Costo sangre, sudor, lágrimas y tinta, pero el tratado culminó... positivamente. Y en la fiesta de celebración se batieron todos los records, la mayor borrachera, más horas bailando, y lujuria desatada; muchos batieron el record de beber para poder olvidar la visión de Kenpachi fornicando en medio de la fiesta con una enorme oni.

El capitán Komamura fue "raptado" por los Kitsune, nadie se molestó en ir a buscarle por vergüenza, los aullidos de placer eran demasiado para cualquiera.

Lord Raijū propuso un brindis y realizó su último acto de venganza sobre Byakuya Kuchiki.

Anunciando el compromiso de este con Abarai Renji, robándole así la sorpresa.

* * *

La boda fue preciosa, de hecho fue el mejor acto diplomático conocido, la alianza quedó plenamente cimentada, Renji era un yokai de pleno derecho, el nue recuperado, el nue que había luchado contra Yamata no Orochi, y se enlazaba con Byakuya Kuchiki, capitán shinigami y noble entre ellos.

Las felicitaciones se sucedieron. Rukia brillaba de felicidad, los amigos de Renji estaban cantando a voz en grito...

Renji enlazaba su mano con la de Byakuya. El noble temblaba, Renji le beso la mejilla, comprendiendo.

La última vez que Byakuya había amado tanto como para casarse, su amada había muerto prematuramente, su felicidad se había consumido como una vela.

Renji le besó, le besó, y le besó de nuevo.

No te dejaré, Byakuya, le prometió, nada me apartará de ti, jamás. Y Byakuya se apoyó en su hombro, sobrepasado por las emociones.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Me gustan los finales felices, os deseo finales felices a todos.


End file.
